T-Atrum mundi
by munmunlefay
Summary: Quelques affaires oubliées, quelques Black contrarié, l'arrivée précipitée d'une petite Nymphadora dans un monde où son papa est une persona non grata… Découvrez l'histoire d'Andromeda Black et Ted Tonks, de leurs années d'étude à leur mariage :) (Fiction antérieure puis parallèle à la fanfiction Odd times)
1. Acte I : Le Jeune premier

**Acte I :** Le Jeune premier

.

.

.

\- Suis l'exemple de Bella, elle te montrera quoi faire.

Bellatrix hocha la tête, l'air très consciente de sa responsabilité d'aînée des filles Black. Andromeda embrassa sa mère et son père.

Voilà. On y était.

Elle allait sortir pour de bon dans le monde (strictement magique, bien sûr). Le sifflet de la locomotive perça les conversations du quai. Narcissa serra ses sœurs contre elle, sous le regard sévère mais compréhensif des parents.

\- Je t'écrirai, promit Andromeda.

Les adieux se dirent sans effusion. Andromeda aperçut son cousin Sirius qui sautillait sur le quai avec son ami James Potter (un des rares Sang-purs dont la famille ne fréquente pas les Black, mais qu'elle avait déjà vu aux fêtes du Ministère), le fils Pettigrew et un autre sorcier qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lui semblait heureux de faire sa rentrée. Elle, ressentait surtout l'angoisse naturelle des nouveaux élèves.

Elle n'était jamais sortie de sa zone de confort. Le manoir familial était suffisamment animé pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas, et elle était toujours autorisée à se rendre à la demeure londonienne des Black pour voir ses cousins. Mais les réceptions et les évènements mondains n'avaient été que de petites incursions dans le monde extérieur. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir se débrouiller hors de ce petit monde qui cultivait l'entre-soi.

Bien sûr, elle ne changerait pas radicalement de société : Poudlard était relativement petit et elle connaissait déjà les jeunes de son âge qu'elle était autorisée à fréquenter : les Serpentards et les Sangs-purs des autres maisons, pour l'essentiel. Du reste, Bella l'avait assurée que personne ne l'approcherait sans son accord. Elle était en sécurité dans l'ombre de sa grande-sœur.

\- Tu viens ?

Bellatrix avait beau être une grande sœur attentive, elle ne pouvait pas toujours s'empêcher de paraître brusque ou impatiente. Andromeda devinait que c'était son véritable caractère, mais qu'elle ne le montrait normalement qu'en présence de ses inférieurs.

Elle suivit sa sœur jusqu'à un compartiment. Tous ses occupants portaient des écharpes vert et argent. Nul besoin de se présenter. Elle connaissait déjà Lucius, Brutus, Bartemius, Rodolphus (le petit-ami de sa sœur), et Rabastan, lui aussi en première année. Restait Laura Reynolds, une amie de Bella qui se présenta.

\- Regulus ne vient pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait… dit Bellatrix d'un air agacé.

Leur cousin les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Le sifflet retentit à nouveau. Andromeda se mit à la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'un dernier signe de sa mère, mais elle était déjà plongée dans une de ces banales discussions mondaines (« Oui, ma fille cadette entre à Poudlard cette année, nous sommes très fiers… Electryon aussi ? Charmant ! J'espère que nos enfants s'entendront… Il ira à Serpentard bien sûr ? _Bien sûr_ …). Son père discutait poliment avec Lord Malfoy et les Croupton.

Narcissa fut la seule à sembler triste de la voir partir. Elle lui serra la main par la fenêtre, mais il n'y eut aucune embrassade ou signe extérieur d'affection, comme aux fenêtres des autres voitures. Elles, savaient se tenir en public.

Le paysage se fit plus flou au fur et à mesure que le train les emmenait vers un nouveau monde. Andromeda n'avait pas anticipé que le trajet serait si long. Après cinq parties de Bataille explosive avec Regulus, elle sortit du compartiment. Il y avait pas mal de mouvement dans les couloirs, des rires s'échappaient des compartiments, parfois même des explosions ou des bruits étranges.

Elle dut marcher jusqu'au compartiment à bagages pour trouver un endroit calme. Elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'elle n'aimait pas les foules d'inconnus. S'excuser pour demander à passer était l'expérience la plus mortifiante qu'elle ait faite. Elle devrait apprendre que le passage ne lui était pas dû, ici. Contrairement à Bellatrix, qui entendait étendre les privilèges de son rang à l'école, Andromeda décida de se faire plus discrète, de ne présumer de rien. De se faufiler discrètement entre les élèves, de demander pardon si elle bousculait quelqu'un dans les cahots du train, de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

Elle ouvrit une fenêtre et laissa le vent fouetter son visage et ses cheveux.

Elle se sentait bien, seule. Elle se demanda si le vieux dicton « mieux vaut seul que mal accompagné » pouvait s'appliquer à son cas, mais évacua cette possibilité d'un froncement de sourcil. Ce n'était pourtant pas la dernière fois qu'elle se poserait la question.

.

.

.

Elle pouvait voir le regard attentif de Sirius fixé sur elle. Elle se souvenait du scandale lorsqu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas mauvais, seulement inhabituel. Et logique quand on connaissait Sirius.

Pour le reste des élèves, il ne semblait y avoir aucune surprise. On _s'attendait_ à ce qu'elle suive les pas de sa sœur. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour se poser la question. Il fallait dire que sur la dernière décennie, ça ne faisait que 50% des Black à Serpentard. Pas leur score leur plus glorieux.

Elle, aurait préféré disparaître sous terre plutôt que monter sur ce tabouret et faire face à toute cette assemblée. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle devait prendre confiance en elle et apprendre à parler en public. C'était attendu des femmes de sa société : être visible, accepter les regards, et les orienter à sa guise.

Pour ne rien arranger à la panique qui montait dans son ventre, le Choixpeau ne dit d'abord rien.

 _Serpentard_ , pria intérieurement Andromeda.

Tout plutôt que l'inconnu. Tout plutôt que le subversif. Tout sauf attirer l'attention sur elle.

Le chapeau ne réagit pas immédiatement. Puis, comme résigné, il prononça tout haut « Serpentard ».

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements l'accueillit à la table de droite. Elle reconnaissait de nombreux visages et sourit à sa sœur, qui n'était pas peu fière. Sirius et Bellatrix échangèrent un regard de pur dédain. Andromeda s'assit avec un soupir de soulagement.

Enfin en terrain connu.

.

.

.

.

Elle se perdait dans les corridors et arrivait en retard en cours. Elle ne retrouvait le couloir de la Salle commune qu'une fois sur deux. Sirius vint gentiment l'aider se décrocher d'un piège de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Bref : sa première semaine fut un désastre. A part les cours de vol et d'Histoire de la magie, elle n'était bonne nulle part. Ses tentatives de magie rataient presque toujours et le professeur Slughorn, bien que plutôt favorable aux Serpentards et à sa famille, la força à nettoyer toutes les paillasses de la classe après que sa première ébauche de potion a repeint toute la classe de bleu électrique.

Elle pleurait dans son lit jusqu'à s'endormir. Les filles de son dortoir ne savaient qu'appeler Bellatrix, et Bellatrix disait que ça passerait. Elle n'avait jamais été très câline. La douceur était allée à Narcissa, et Narcissa n'était pas là.

Le premier week-end lui laissa enfin le temps de souffler.

Andromeda écrivit à Narcissa mais en n'étant pas assez honnête pour l'inquiéter. Pour ses parents, ce furent les formules habituelles et des remerciements pour leur paquet de rentrée plein de friandises. Elle n'osa pas leur dire qu'elle ne s'était pas fait suffisamment d'amis pour partager ces Dragées de Bertie-Crochue et autres Patacitrouilles.

Elle ne comptait pas les Serpentards comme des amis choisis, mais comme des fréquentations attendues. Andromeda avait bien tenté de s'intégrer parmi les élèves de son année mais les autres maisons ne s'intéressaient pas à elle. Elle n'était ni extrêmement intelligente, ni extrêmement drôle, ni extrêmement jolie. Et Andromeda se savait un peu raide et trop formelle par rapport aux autres élèves. Ça ne détonait pas à Serpentard, mais elle savait que ça n'avait pas attiré les élèves des autres maisons vers elle. Et elle ignorait comment changer et être plus dans l'air du temps.

Elle passa donc le samedi à se promener seule au bord du lac, là où la plupart des élèves paressaient en bande ou discutaient en marchant. Elle se donna l'air assuré de ceux qui marchent seuls par choix et ignora les regards qui la suivaient.

Bellatrix lui avait bien proposé de rejoindre ses amis, mais elle savait qu'ils s'amusaient à essayer des sorts interdits dans des coins reculés de l'école, et elle n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer des ennuis. Le groupe de Bella s'habituait à son caractère taciturne et effacé. On ne rejetait pas une Sang-pure de son cercle pour si peu, et elle continua à s'asseoir à la même place, avec les amis de Bella, aux repas.

Mais après sa cinquième soirée passée dans la Salle commune de Serpentard à écouter les mêmes gens que depuis dix ans, elle se décida à se trouver une occupation. La lecture fut sa première idée, mais la bibliothèque regorgeait de livres académiques, pas de romans. Les Bavbouls n'ouvraient leur club qu'à partir d'octobre. Elle se réveilla donc le dimanche matin avec une envie de Quidditch.

Elle se leva tôt. La Salle commune était plongée dans une lumière verdâtre et mobile. Le hublot montrait un lac sombre. Elle aurait juré avoir aperçu du mouvement dans l'eau trouble.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup se trouver sous terre. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle ressentit de façon intense le fait qu'elle se trouvait à l'étage des cachots.

Elle se sentait écrasée… en manque d'air. Sa poitrine était physiquement compressée.

Se trouver dans une salle commune souterraine n'était pas pour l'aider, mais elle savait que le malaise était plus global. Le Baron Sanglant choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Il la salua en traversant un mur mais elle se dépêcha de remonter vers la Grande Salle. Ce fantôme lui fichait les jetons.

Elle vit en entrant dans la Grande Salle qu'une pluie drue tombait sur Poudlard. Le plafond magique avait été sa première source d'émerveillement à Poudlard, mais ce matin-là, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

Elle mordit d'un air morne dans une tartine à la marmelade. Rodolphus avait bien proposé de lui prêter son balai le jour où elle voudrait accompagner un entraînement de l'équipe de Serpentard, mais elle savait que ni lui, ni aucun de ses membres, ne prêterait son balai à une première année par ce temps.

Elle allait renoncer à ce projet quand elle se souvint de Sirius parlant de la facilité avec laquelle il avait ouvert le placard des balais de l'école par le passé. Un simple _Alohomora,_ avait-il dit. Elle s'entraîna pendant le petit-déjeuner à ouvrir et refermer le loquet de la boîte d'échecs version sorcier de Lucius. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle réussissait ce sort trouvé au chapitre 7 de son _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements,_ mais pas ceux enseignés des heures durant par ses professeurs.

Elle traversa la pelouse en se protégeant avec sa cape. Les vestiaires étaient ouverts. Elle trouva une paire de bottes en caoutchouc dans le bac des objets trouvés. Elle échangea sa cape trempée contre une cape d'arbitre imperméable. Tout sentait la terre battue et l'humidité au stade de Quidditch. Elle alla ensuite à la porte du range-balais et testa son Alohomora.

Il ne se passa rien. Elle en aurait pleuré.

Un bruit de course mouillé dans son dos la fit sursauter.

Essaye « Sésame ouvre-toi », sourit un garçon trempé jusqu'aux os.

Il portait une tenue jaune et noire. Un garçon et une fille habillés aux mêmes couleurs s'étaient posés un peu plus loin sur le terrain. Le temps n'entamait visiblement pas la motivation de toutes les équipes.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- C'est la prof d'Etude des moldus qui a fait ça. Apparemment, trop d'élèves venaient se servir dans la réserve. Si tu veux voler par ce temps, je te conseille une Etoile filante 68. Elles sont plus lourdes, donc tu as moins de chance d'être emportée par le vent.

Andromeda prononça la formule moldue et le laissa l'aider. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi ressemblait une Etoile filante. Les amis de Bella ne juraient que par les Brossdur de l'année passée. Le garçon lui tendit une Etoile filante avec un sourire.

Il dut se rendre qu'elle n'était pas très expérimentée.

\- Tu sais voler ?

\- Oui.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge : Sirius l'avait emmenée voler dans une foire magique l'été passé, et elle n'avait rien oublié, si elle en jugeait par son premier cours de vol.

Il détacha son casque, ses genouillères et ses coudières, et les lui tendit.

\- Tiens. Je m'en voudrais d'être responsable d'une mauvaise chute.

Il lança également un sort de stabilisation spécial pluie sur le balai.

\- Merci, dit-elle, mais c'est vraiment trop…

Difficile de savoir à quoi ressemblait le Poufsouffle sous la capuche. Les cheveux collés sur son front devaient être blond foncé lorsqu'ils étaient secs. Ses yeux avaient une très belle nuance de bleu.

\- Trop ?

… _Trop gentil,_ pensa-t-elle.

\- Quand tu as fini, tu n'as qu'à poser tout ça au niveau de la Sorcière borgne, au troisième étage. Je les récupérerai en allant à la Salle commune.

C'était la chose la plus gentille qu'on ait fait pour elle depuis son arrivée. Et elle soupçonnait qu'il le faisait non pas parce qu'elle s'appelait Andromeda Black, mais parce qu'elle était une simple humaine en difficulté. Cet absence de calcul était très déstabilisant pour elle.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Pas de quoi ! sourit-il avant de rejoindre ses amis et de filer vers le château.

Quitter le sol et percer l'air humide la revigora. Elle savait que ce vol l'avait sauvé de la déprime. Elle rasa la cime des arbres de la Forêt interdite mais n'osa pas aller jusqu'à narguer le Saule cogneur (c'était pourtant le grand jeu de pas mal de ses camarades). Elle vit le calamar géant lui faire coucou d'un bout de tentacule et préféra retourner sagement tourner autour des cerceaux d'or du stade. Les tribunes restèrent vides jusqu'à la petite éclaircie du midi. Andromeda retourna à regret au château en entendant la grande horloge sonner l'heure du déjeuner.

Elle chercha la Sorcière borgne mais décida finalement d'enfiler le casque, les coudières et genouillères en cuir sur une armure, qui en sembla enchantée.

Bella fut très surprise de la voir revenir trempée de l'extérieur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait soulagée de ne plus devoir s'occuper de sa petite sœur.

Le garçon dut trouver drôle la présentation de son équipement, car il chercha son regard au déjeuner et lui adressa un sourire quand leurs regards se croisèrent. « Bien reçu » dirent silencieusement ses lèvres.

Elle n'apprit que bien plus tard son nom – et son statut de sang. Elle savait seulement que son équipement de Quidditch était marqué de deux T. Alors elle l'appela mentalement Monsieur Tout Trempé.

La réception du _Sorcière Hebdo_ de la semaine suivante acheva de faire de son premier dimanche à Poudlard une bonne journée.

Mais à la fin du repas, le professeur Slughorn la prit à part et lui demanda de bien vouloir le suivre dans son bureau.

Miss Black, on vous a vue essayer de forcer la porte de l'appentis à balais.

Elle sentit ses entrailles se remplir de plomb et regarda ses ongles. Le garçon l'avait-il dénoncé ? Il avait semblé si gentil…

Bien que ce soit devenu presqu'un tradition pour vos petits camarades, j'ai été très surpris que ce soit vous qui fassiez réagir la nouvelle serrure.

Ses joues la brûlaient. Andromeda sentait le double jugement de Slughorn : non seulement elle avait enfreint le règlement, mais en utilisant une formule _moldue._

\- Je suis _vraiment_ désolée, monsieur. J'avais envie de prendre l'air et je savais que personne ne me prêterait son balai personnel par un temps pareil.

Le regard de Slughorn se fit compréhensif.

Miss Black, parce que je sais votre famille sérieuse, je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois-ci, mais il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance.

« Sérieuse » ? Mouais. Lors de ses pauses, Bellatrix ne pouvait pas croiser un Né-moldu sans l'attaquer. (Mais il était vrai qu'elle se débrouillait presque toujours pour ne pas se faire prendre).

Par ailleurs, je voulais discuter avec vous. Vous ne me semblez pas très heureuse à Poudlard.

Elle ne nia pas.

Vous comprenez bien qu'en tant que directeur de maison, j'ai le devoir de m'assurer que tous mes protégés vivent au mieux leurs années d'école, continua-t-il avec son sourire paternaliste.

C'est juste que… je ne suis pas très douée en magie.

Elle avait toujours entendu dire que le sang le plus pur amenait la magie la plus puissante. Et elle, galérait. Elle voyait même des Nés-moldus se débrouiller mieux qu'elle. C'était encore ça qui meurtrissait son amour propre.

Si vous saviez le nombre d'élèves que j'ai entendus dire ça… « Douée » ! Comme si le talent était inné et qu'aucun travail n'était nécessaire ! On ne construirait pas des écoles s'il n'y avait rien à améliorer !

Andromeda resta silencieuse.

Votre problème, Miss Black, c'est que vous avez envie de trop bien faire. Vous ne voulez pas échouer. Résultat ? Vous échouez. Vous devez vous détendre. Vous réussissez à faire de la magie à l'extérieur des cours ?

Son regard était inquiet. Si un Cracmol était né chez les Black, il se doutait qu'on l'aurait fait disparaître discrètement. On ne l'aurait jamais envoyée à Poudlard s'il y avait eu un quelconque doute sur ses capacités magiques.

Oui. Même mieux qu'en classe.

Slughorn semblait sincèrement soulagé.

Vous avez peut-être besoin de plus de temps que les autres. Ou juste de plus de calme et de moins de regards braqués sur vous.

Il la laissa partir. Elle soupçonnait le laxisme de Slughorn d'être lié directement à son nom de famille, mais qu'importait : elle se sentait légère. Sa bouffée d'oxygène portait encore ses fruits.

Dehors, la pluie écossaise avait recommencé à tomber, mais elle commençait à lui trouver un certain charme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Andromeda tritura ses cheveux devant le miroir de la salle de bain des filles. Rien à faire. Elle abandonna et se fit une queue de cheval. Peu importait la coiffure, elle continuait à ressembler à Bellatrix.

Ce qui, encore un mois plus tôt, avait été une source de fierté lui était devenu insupportable. Même au bout d'un mois, et malgré leur différence de taille, il arrivait encore qu'elle soit méprise pour sa sœur. Ça n'aurait pas dû la déranger. Sauf que les regards des gens qui pensaient qu'elle était Bellatrix étaient pleins de crainte. Et elle ne supportait plus.

Elle ne supportait plus les mini-complots qui se fomentaient dans la Salle commune, les embuscades de Nés-Moldus entre deux cours, les moyens de saboter leurs affaires d'école, ou de harceler le professeur d'Etude des Moldus,… Elle ne voyait aucune relation saine autour d'elle. Les Serpentards les plus âgés se regardaient entre eux à la recherche d'un bon parti. Tout le monde se disait « ami » uniquement parce que leurs parents se fréquentaient. Les amis de Bellatrix disaient des choses affreuses aux rares Sangs-mêlés et (encore plus rares) Nés-moldus qui avaient été répartis à Serpentard. Sans peur de représailles.

Ce qui se disait à Serpentard restait à Serpentard.

La culture de l'entre-soi ne l'avait pas aidée à se faire des amis, mais Andromeda savait que le problème était ailleurs. Son nom et son physique faisaient que les autres élèves la catégorisaient comme Black = méprisante, ou hostile aux non-Sang-purs, ou dangereuse. Et souvent, les trois.

Et malheureusement, elle n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Son ingénuité lui avait joué des tours. Elle ne savait pas que « Sang-de-Bourbe » ne se disait pas en public : elle l'avait toujours entendu prononcé à voix haute, mais dans des cercles où tout le monde s'accordait sur la supériorité du vieux sang sorcier. Elle avait utilisé le mot, sans hostilité, comme un synonyme de « Né-moldu », et s'était attiré, par ignorance, l'hostilité de trois de ses camarades de classe avec qui elle avait pourtant été en bonne voie d'être leur amie.

Résultat… elle était très seule.

Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir raté le coche. Toutes les amitiés qu'elle voyait autour d'elle étaient née du voyage dans le _Poudlard Express_. Ensuite, la répartition et les emplois du temps avaient renforcé ou effacé ces liens. Elle, était partie de rien et n'arrivait, par conséquent, à rien.

Il fallut presqu'un mois pour que Sirius se rende compte qu'elle ne s'asseyait à table avec sa sœur que parce qu'elle n'avait aucun autre ami à rejoindre. Dès lors, il mit un point d'honneur à venir lui parler et à l'intégrer à son petit groupe d'amis.

Les futurs Maraudeurs n'étaient pas exclusifs, et elle s'entendit extrêmement bien avec Remus, mais elle savait également qu'elle n'était là que parce que Sirius leur avait demandé d'être gentils avec elle. Elle n'aurait jamais intégré leur petit quatuor, jusqu'alors exclusivement masculin, si elle n'avait pas été la cousine de Sirius. Elle, qui se méfiait désormais des liens familiaux teintés de favoritisme, fut heureuse de pouvoir en profiter. Car par le biais de Sirius, elle rencontra Lily Evans, Alice Eyre et un certain nombre d'élèves de deuxième année de Gryffondor. Avec leur aide et parallèlement à ses progrès en magie, elle prit confiance en elle

Et à partir du moment où elle eut ces nouvelles fréquentations, l'attitude de ses camarades de première année non-Serpentard se fit moins froide. Ils avaient enfin la preuve qu'elle n'était pas _tout à fait_ la mini-Bellatrix qu'on attendait. Dès lors, elle vécut mieux ses heures de cours et se lia même d'amitié avec Bérénice Brown, une Serdaigle un peu esseulée elle aussi.

Bérénice était la seule à qui elle pouvait parler de son mal-être.

Tout était plus simple avant Poudlard…

Plus simple ?

Rien ne remettait les règles en cause. On ne sortait pas de la maison sans chaperon sorcier, parce qu'il était dangereux qu'on fasse de la magie involontaire devant les Moldus. Rien dans notre monde fermé ne contredisait jamais ma mère. A part peut-être mon cousin Sirius, mais il n'était jamais présenté comme un modèle…

Bérénice aussi venait d'une famille de Sang-purs, mais elle ne souffrait pas de la situation comme Andromeda : elle, avait une famille ouverte d'esprit. Andromeda n'en fut pas surprise : si elles ne s'étaient presque jamais rencontrées étant jeunes, c'était bien que sa famille ne correspondait pas tout à fait à l'idée que les Black se faisaient d'une respectable famille de sorciers.

Elles passaient beaucoup de temps à bouquiner à la bibliothèque, et c'est là qu'Andromeda recroisa le plus souvent le garçon qui l'avait aidé sur le terrain de Quidditch.

\- Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

\- Qui ? Le Poufsouffle ? Ted Tonks. C'est un troisième année.

Jusqu'alors, Andromeda avait cru comprendre, par les discours de sa sœur, que « Poufsouffle » était synonyme de « simplet ». Après cela, elle le prit pour synonyme de « studieux ». Après tout, la Chanson du Choixpeau avait parlé de belles valeurs humaines comme la loyauté et la franchise. Des choses dont son propre milieu manquait. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de mépriser la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle, qui avait été, selon le professeur Binns, « une sacrée bonne femme ».

Elle se surprit à observer le garçon au lieu de relire ses notes de Potions. Elle lui trouvait un air assez doux quand il lisait. Ses cheveux blonds encombraient ses yeux mais ça ne semblait pas le gêner.

A un moment, il releva les yeux du livre pour répondre à la question d'un de ses amis. Il croisa son regard et sourit en la reconnaissant. Elle lui sourit en réponse et se cacha derrière son livre.

\- Trop vieux, grommela Bérénice.

\- Quoi ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Trop vieux… répéta-t-elle.

Andromeda n'insista pas.

L'âge aurait peu importé si son nom avait figuré dans la liste des Vingt-Huit Sacrées (les familles de sorciers les plus anciennes), qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Mais elle savait qu'il n'y était pas. Ni là, ni dans aucun des registres postérieurs. Dommage.

A chaque fois qu'elle le revit, Ted était toujours très entouré. Elle n'en fut pas étonnée. Il y avait quelque chose de très attachant dans sa serviabilité et ses sourires. Même à distance, il l'attirait.

.

.

.

.

.

Jusque-là, Andromeda n'avait pas fait de vagues. Elle ne disait rien quand elle entendait les Serpentards dire des mots affreux sur ses camarades, elle ne disait rien quand sa sœur et ses amis sortaient de l'école en pleine nuit, mais alors qu'avril approchait, Bellatrix et sa bande se sentaient pousser des ailes et menait des attentats de plus en plus dangereux contre les Nés-moldus.

Elle réagit, quand la farce du jour fut l'envoi de colis piégés avec diverses substances corrosives (pus de Bubobulb et doxycide, l'apprit-elle ensuite). Plusieurs élèves en furent aspergés et coururent à l'infirmerie.

Bellatrix souriait tellement qu'Andromeda comprit qui avait eu l'idée.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

\- Ça te dérange ?

Son regard était dédaigneux. Leur relation s'était légèrement détériorée depuis les dernières vacances : Andromeda ne se montrait pas la sœur docile, et enthousiaste pour la cause hémocathariste, que Bella avait espérée.

Andromeda savait qu'elle était en terrain dangereux. Elle s'efforça de ne pas lancer de regard vers la table des Poufsouffle. Elle avait seulement vu un des amis de Ted Tonks l'aider à se lever et le guider jusqu'à Mrs Pomfresh : quoi que son colis ait contenu, ça avait atteint ses yeux.

\- Tu as pensé à leurs voisins de table ? Ça peut être des Sang-purs!

\- Aucun Sang-pur digne de ce nom ne s'assirait à côté d'un Sang-de-Bourbe, répliqua sa sœur.

Et elle lui tourna le dos pour commenter la scène avec Lucius Malefoy.

Andromeda regarda vers la table des professeurs. Elle sentait que ni Dumbledore ni les autres n'avaient de doute sur qui était responsable, mais qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'annoncer l'ouverture d'une enquête.

Andromeda savait très bien que la justice magique ne pourrait rien prouver et que Bella s'en sortirait, blanche comme neige. Mais aux yeux de son petit cercle, elle en sortirait grandie. Rodolphus l'adulait déjà et Andromeda craignait qu'il ne soit pas le seul à se laisser gagner par les idées de Grindelwald et de ce nouveau mage, Voldemort.

Son regard inquiet croisa celui de Sirius. Il était en train d'envelopper les mains de Mary MacDonald avec des serviettes imbibées d'eau.

Ils se comprirent immédiatement.

Ils n'étaient peut-être que deux, mais ils étaient la preuve que porter le nom Black n'était pas une malédiction. Les partitions étaient peut-être distribuées d'avance, mais l'interprétation des rôles ne dépendait que d'eux.

.

.

.

.

Note : par rapport à _Odd times_ , j'ai rectifié la chronologie, en redonnant aux sœurs Black l'ordre que JKRowling a révélé sur Pottermore. J'espère que vous me suivrez pour ce retour en 7 parties à l'époque des Maraudeurs 😊


	2. Acte II : Entracte

**Acte II - Entracte**

.

.

.

.  
Il était tard. Mrs Pince vint la déloger de son coin favori, près du vitrail à la licorne qui donnait sur le lac.

\- On ferme, dit-elle.

Bérénice et les trois autres élèves encore présents rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Andromeda remarqua un livre différent des autres, tombé entre le poêle et la table où elle voyait souvent Ted étudier. Elle sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas un livre du monde sorcier. L'odeur était différente, la reliure était en carton, et ni la présentation de la collection, ni le nom de l'éditeur ne lui disait quelque chose.

\- C'est à vous ? dit Mrs Pince.

\- A un ami, éluda-t-elle. Je lui rendrai demain.

Bérénice examina le volume avec circonspection. Elle aimait mieux les couvertures en cuir, dit-elle. Ça n'avait absolument aucune importance pour Andromeda : elle avait entre les mains une occasion de reparler à Ted. _S'il_ se souvenait d'elle…

Il ne pouvait pas ignorer son nom, bien sûr : Bellatrix était connue dans toutes les maisons. Mais il était vrai que les deuxième année sont de peu d'intérêt pour les élèves plus âgés…

\- Shakespeare, ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle à Bérénice au croisement du couloir qui la mènerait jusqu'aux cachots.

\- Jamais entendu parler.

\- J'ai vaguement l'impression qu'on l'a vu en Histoire de la magie…

\- Personne n'écoute l'Histoire de la magie à part toi, Andy, soupira Bérénice. Bonne nuit…

Andromeda n'y pouvait rien : Mrs Black était une véritable encyclopédie. Andromeda connaissait déjà la moitié du programme avant de venir. Tout simplement parce que leur manoir et leur compte de Gringotts regorgeaient d'objets rattachés au passé magique de la Grande-Bretagne.

Elle passa la nuit à lire _Macbeth_. Le livre sentait la colle et une odeur de papier différente de celles qu'Andromeda connaissait. Elle fut surprise en lisant la première scène des sorcières. Les Moldus semblaient tout à fait connaître le monde magique, et même l'art de la divination… les ingrédients mentionnés dans le chant des sorcières, en revanche, lui semblaient totalement farfelus (les orteils de crapauds et les langues de chien n'avaient à sa connaissance aucune propriété). Mais on était loin d'une littérature barbare et totalement idiote comme on lui avait appris à considérer les arts moldus.

Ted avait annoté le texte. Elle pensa d'abord qu'il voulait utiliser la pièce pour un dossier d'Etude des moldus, mais il lui semblait étrange qu'il ait choisi ce cours, vu son origine… Mystère.

Elle le chercha le lendemain. Elle avait renoncé à lui parler seule à seule : partout où il allait, son groupe d'amis était là.

A l'heure du déjeuner, elle trouva le groupe de Poufsouffle en train d'aider le professeur Flitwick à installer les décorations d'Halloween dans le hall.

Andromeda alla à l'escabeau que Ted tenait pour un camarade et se racla la gorge. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à rire à la blague d'une amie.

\- … Ted ?

Elle était intimidée, à prononcer son prénom pour la première fois. Peut-être était-ce un surnom d'ailleurs, mais elle n'était pas assez proche de lui pour le savoir…

Il tourna la tête. Et sourit.

\- Bonjour ! dit-il comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

Prise de court, elle planta son exemplaire de _Macbeth_ sous son nez.

Tu sèmes toujours tes affaires ? fit une fille à côté de lui. On a déjà retrouvé tout son équipement de Quidditch sur une armure, expliqua-t-elle à Andromeda.

C'était elle la coupable, fit Ted en riant. Andromeda, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça timidement. Inutile de préciser que son regard lui fit autant d'effet qu'un flacon de Pimentine bu cul sec.

Mais heureusement, mes amis les retrouvent toujours pour moi et me les rapportent, sourit-il. La preuve.

Voulait-il dire qu'ils étaient amis ? La notion lui plaisait.

\- Bon bah… je veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps… sauf si vous avez besoin d'aide…

\- En fait, on cherche des mains supplémentaires pour décorer l'escalier, dit un ami de Ted en passant, une des citrouilles d'Hagrid dans le bras.

Elle le suivit et aida à animer des chauves-souris de papier et à faire léviter des cierges. Les divers sorts de fixation à lancer sur les bougies pour que la cire ne goutte pas sur les capes noires des élèves lui occupèrent l'esprit. C'était à propos, parce qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur très joyeuse.

Halloween était un jour de réjouissance, bien sûr, mais cette date magique importante était utilisée par les bons comme par les mauvais sorciers. L'an passé, trois familles moldues avaient été tuées le 31 octobre. Et il était de notoriété commune que Voldemort réunissait ses adeptes à cette date.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se retirer de l'esprit le fait que le lendemain ne serait sans doute pas très festif, et préféra prononcer des _Wingardium Leviosa_ et des sorts fixatifs à tout-va.

\- Salut Andy ! fit Sirius en passant sous le lustre qu'elle décorait, un balai sur l'épaule.

\- Chalut Chiriuch, dit-elle, sa baguette entre les dents (elle tentait de retrouver le début de la bobine de scotch).

Ils avaient passé l'été à se soutenir.

Sirius aurait pu aller chez les Potter ou les Pettigrew, les parents l'auraient autorisé, mais il avait choisi de passer plusieurs fois par semaine au manoir Black. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était d'être le vilain petit canard de la famille Black.

Car bien entendu, Bellatrix avait averti sa mère qu'Andromeda fréquentait davantage de Serdaigles que de Serpentards, et qu'elle manquait d'enthousiasme concernant la pureté de la race sorcière. Son amitié avec Bérénice avait été jugée décevante, compte-tenu des idées progressistes de la famille Brown, mais acceptable, compte-tenu du statut de sang de la famille. Rien donc qui n'alertât vraiment Mrs Black. Mais elle se méfiait de l'influence de Sirius.

L'unique raison pour laquelle Mrs Black n'avait pas empêché sa fille de voir son cousin, c'était qu'elle pensait, comme sa sœur, que Sirius se calmerait. Qu'il était jeune. Que sa tolérance à l'égard des Sangs-mêlés était juste une mauvaise passe. Qu'il reviendrait dans le « droit chemin ». Andromeda trouvait cela d'un aveuglement crasse.

Sirius ne rentrerait jamais dans le moule, même sous la force. C'était la personne la plus intègre qu'elle connaissait.

Et elle savait déjà qu'elle finirait par suivre sa voie et non celle de Bellatrix.

Andromeda récupéra sa baguette.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Aux cuisines, lui glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Les Poufsouffles et lui échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Quoi ?

\- Notre Salle commune est juste à côté des cuisines, expliqua Marisa, une des amies de Ted.

\- Et vous y allez ?

Ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Les plats apparaissaient et disparaissaient, et ils étaient suffisamment copieux… mais elle supposait que l'information était toujours bonne à retenir en cas de fringale nocturne.

\- Souvent, rit Ted. Mais _motus et bouche cousue_ …

Elle ne connaissait pas la formule et l'attribua à ses origines moldues.

\- Bon, tout a l'air parfait, dit la petite voix flûtée de Flitwick. Merci pour votre travail, jeunes gens ! 5 points par tête !

Andromeda regarda, ravie, 5 émeraudes monter dans la partie haute du sablier de Serpentard.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, monsieur… je suis arrivée à la fin…

\- Et d'autres sont partis au bout de 10 minutes, la rassura Ted. C'est l'intention qui compte.

Sa voix était chaude. Elle était sûre qu'il aurait pu lire le bottin et toujours lui procurer cet étrange sentiment de réconfort.

Les choses se firent d'elles-mêmes.

Ted et ses amis l'invitèrent à se promener dans le parc et elle les suivit. Ted raconta avec un grand sourire sa première rencontre avec Andromeda, et ses amis se tous se firent d'autant plus chaleureux que son air perdu leur donnait envie de prendre soin d'elle. Ils allèrent s'installer sur la pelouse en attendant la reprise des cours.

Andromeda apprit à connaître Tybalt et Marius, les deux Poufsouffles qui accompagnaient Ted la première fois qu'elle l'avait croisé, Clemens et Amaryllis, qui étaient visiblement en couple, et Marisa, une Serdaigle aux longs cheveux châtains. Tous étaient en quatrième année, mais ça ne les dérangeait visiblement pas de traîner avec une plus jeune. En réalité, tout le monde semblait le bienvenu dans cette petite bande.

Oh, vous fêtez Halloween aussi ? dit-elle quand Ted parla du Halloween moldu.

Les autres s'immobilisèrent. Ils tentaient de déterminer quelle valeur elle associait au pronom « vous ». Ted ne s'offusqua pas.

Les Moldus ne disent jamais non à une raison de faire la fête. C'est une fête païenne qu'on fête seulement pour se déguiser, manger des bonbons et se raconter des histoires qui font peur, rien de plus. Par contre, les Moldus fêtent aussi Guy Fawkes le 5 novembre et les sorciers s'en fichent.

Amusant, dit Andromeda. Et vous fêtez aussi Noël ?

En version beaucoup plus commerciale… ou religieuse, selon les familles, rit Ted.

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que la cloche les rappelle à l'ordre. Andromeda fila vers le château. McGonagall détestait qu'ils soient en retard.

Hé Dromeda ! Oh pardon, dit-il, un peu gêné. Je voulais dire « Andromeda »… j'ai le surnom facile. Si tu veux venir t'asseoir avec nous un autre jour, ce sera avec plaisir !

Les quatre autres hochèrent la tête, l'air sincère. Elle leur lança un sourire éclatant.

.

.

.

.

Bellatrix l'attendait dans la salle commune, les pieds sur le bras d'un fauteuil et l'air pas du tout contente.

Il y a un problème ?

Je t'ai vu avec ces Poufsouffles. Tu fréquentes de la vermine, Andromeda.

Andromeda devait réfléchir vite. Si Bellatrix prenait en grippe ce petit groupe, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Et de la sienne.

\- Pas du tout, je voulais les interroger sur la chorale… Aucun de vous n'y va, alors j'ai préféré m'adresser directement aux autres membres…

C'était crédible, tous faisaient partis de la chorale animée par Flitwick à l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Tu chantes ? Toi ?

Andromeda garda un visage innocent. Elle était presque certaine que Bella ne l'avait jamais entendue chanter sous la douche (auquel cas elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas encouragé…)

Bellatrix resta soupçonneuse.

Ça me détend. Et c'est toi qui as dit que je devais me trouver de nouvelles activités…

Avec de bonnes fréquentations, insista-t-elle.

Tu n'as qu'à venir ?

Peuh.

Narcissa est aussi intéressée, intervint Lucius depuis un autre fauteuil au fond de la pièce. Elle pourra veiller sur elle.

La troisième sœur Black avait fait sa rentrée le mois précédent. Elle était la nouvelle protégée officielle de la clique de Bella. Elle, n'était pas une déception.

Bellatrix enregistra l'information sans changer d'expression.

Bien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec ça ce soir.

Et elle tourna les talons. Lucius replia son journal. Andromeda lui lança un petit sourire. Elle était presque certaine qu'il avait menti.

.

.

.

Sans surprise, la _Gazette_ du lendemain n'apporta pas de bonnes nouvelles. Relativement peu d'élèves étaient abonnés, mais Andromeda vit Lily Evans lire d'un air consterné la description des attaques qui avaient eu lieu près de Norfolk. On estimait que des Détraqueurs et des loups-garou s'étaient mêlés aux sorciers suprémacistes habituels. Au moins 12 morts dans tout le pays, et Andromeda commençait à sérieusement soupçonner le Ministère de maquiller des chiffres encore plus alarmants. Elle supposait qu'il fallait lire la presse moldue, comme Ted, pour comparer. Du reste, elle remarquait que les « troubles » n'émouvait pas les sorciers tant qu'ils ne touchaient pas leur monde.

Elle comprenait qu'il soit plus difficile d'éprouver de la compassion pour des inconnus, mais elle, était choquée bien plus longtemps que les médias magiques, qui annonçaient les attaques dans leur numéro du lundi et n'y revenaient pas les jours suivants. Les enquêtes annoncées ne donnaient jamais lieu à des arrestations, si l'on s'en tenait à ce qui était publié dans la presse.

Bellatrix et sa bande affichaient une mine plutôt réjouie. Andromeda avait carrément honte d'être assise à côté d'elle. Elle emporta quelques tartines dans une serviette et se dirigea vers le lac : il y avait un match de Quidditch une heure plus tard. Gryffondor et Serdaigle ouvraient la saison.

Elle s'assit sur l'arbre noueux des Maraudeurs, et lança des morceaux de tartine au calamar qui montra sa satisfaction en faisant clapoter joyeusement l'eau avec ses tentacules. On aurait dit un bébé frappant l'eau de son bain avec entrain.

Ce début de mois de novembre était étonnamment doux. Rien qui ne laisse paraître le danger au dehors.

Ou au-dedans. Andromeda commençait à se demander sérieusement si les élèves de Serpentard les plus âgés n'avaient pas trouvé un moyen de sortir de l'école. S'ils n'avaient pas participé aux meurtres de la nuit dernière.

\- Hey !

\- Hey ! Comment ça va ?

Ted la rejoignit. Il était accompagné de Tybalt et Marisa.

Andromeda lança un regard furtif vers le château et leur fit une place à côté d'elle de sorte qu'ils ne soient pas vus ensemble depuis le hall d'entrée.

Ça n'échappa pas à Tybalt et Marisa.

On te fait honte ?

Comment leur expliquer qu'elle voulait les protéger d'une sœur aux idées très arrêtées sur les fréquentations de sa petite sœur ?

\- Ma sœur… Elle n'aime pas vraiment les Poufsouffle.

Ted éclata de rire.

\- C'est dit de façon si délicate… Les Poufsouffle ou les Nés-moldus ?

Andromeda fit une espèce de sourire grimaçant. Il fit le même genre de tête.

\- Bon, d'accord. Disons que mes parents ont un sens très fort de la supériorité des Sangs-purs.

Les trois sourirent.

\- C'était ça, ton lourd secret ? Pardon, mais j'associais déjà « Black » à « famille conservatrice » avant que tu n'entres à Poudlard… Sirius avait un peu changé la donne, mais vu comment le traitent ta sœur et ses amis, j'avais vite compris qu'il était le chien galeux de la famille... C'est pas ça qui importe. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, _toi_ ?

Elle se rendit compte que c'était une question qu'on lui avait bien trop peu posé dans le cercle familial. A la maison, elle n'avait pas à réfléchir, seulement à obéir, se fondre dans le moule, et hocher la tête quand il fallait, même sans enthousiasme.

\- Je trouve ça plutôt bête. C'est passer à côté de gens extraordinaires que de… filtrer ses rencontres. Mais sérieusement, il ne vaut mieux pas que Bellatrix ou ses amis nous voient ensemble. Désolée. C'est pas contre vous. Vraiment.

\- On va bien se cacher, dit Tybalt avec des airs conspirateurs.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai dû lui dire que je vous avais approché pour la chorale… C'est possible de l'intégrer en cours d'année ?

\- Bien sûr ! On manque toujours de chanteurs en plus…

\- Mais j'ai pas dit que je _savais_ chanter, hein…

Ted, Tybalt et Marisa échangèrent un regard amusé.

\- Ils disent tous ça au début.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais le match va pas tarder, et j'aimerais avoir des places, dit Marisa.

Elle était plutôt petite en taille, et Andromeda devinait qu'elle ne verrait rien du match à moins d'être tout en haut des gradins.

\- Je vous suis… de loin, dit-elle d'un air crispé.

\- On comprend, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ted avant de s'éloigner avec ses amis.

Elle ne doutait pas qu'il comprenne. Elle doutait seulement qu'il sache à quel point les Serpentards pouvaient être dangereux.

.

.

Si Tybalt, Marisa et Ted devinrent rapidement de bons amis, son accueil par le reste du groupe fut plus mitigé. Ted passa un bras fraternel par-dessus son épaule et la présenta à ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Andromeda veut rejoindre la chorale !

\- Hé, elle a une langue ! sourit Amaryllis.

C'était à l'évidence la grande sœur de la bande. Andromeda connaissait son prénom parce qu'elle était un sacré cancre, et que certaines de ses phrases étaient si bêtes qu'elles étaient re-citées dans les conversations par ses camarades, mais c'était aussi une fille très positive, drôle, à l'écoute. Son but dans la vie semblait être de rendre heureux les gens autour d'elle. Et elle y réussissait plutôt bien.

Le premier mardi où Andromeda se rendit à la répétition de la chorale, elle trouva les autres élèves (presqu'exclusivement des Poufsouffles, alors que Flitwick avait tenté de recruter ailleurs que dans sa maison) assez méfiants. Bien que ce soit difficile dans une activité de groupe, les autres élèves gardaient une distance prudente avec elle.

Comme si elle portait une maladie.

La maladie des gens qui se réjouissent de la mort des autres, ou qui ne peuvent pas comprendre, parce que les évènements comme ceux d'Halloween n'atteindront jamais directement leurs familles. Comme si « anti-Né-moldus » était inscrit sur son acte de naissance à côté de son nom de famille.

Ted fit tout pour la mettre à l'aise : échanger des sourires encourageants, des banalités et des coups d'œil rieurs et bienveillants. A la fin, c'était son accueil à lui qui importait à Andromeda. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les gens bourrés de préjugés, quels qu'ils soient.

Flitwick leur demanda de proposer des chansons pour les autres fois.

\- Est-ce que la Chanson des Sorcières a été mise en musique ? demanda Andromeda à Ted.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il venait seulement de comprendre qu'elle avait lu _Macbeth_ avant de lui rendre.

\- Je ne pense pas, mais c'est une idée…

Flitwick sembla enchanté que l'idée vienne de leur nouvelle recrue.

\- Mon père est professeur de littérature dans le monde moldu, lui expliqua Ted à la sortie, sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. Ça t'intéresse ? La littérature ?

\- Je ne pensais pas… mais _Macbeth_ m'a marqué… peut-être parce que ça se passe à une époque sombre en plein milieu de l'Ecosse…

Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Le vent faisait trembler les vitres et ils sentaient comme un étau se refermer comme une main noire sur l'école. Ils n'auraient pas été étonnés que la Forêt interdite se mettent à marcher.

.

.  
.

.

Il lui prêta les rares livres moldus qu'il avait apportés avec lui. Une saga pleine de magie où les sorciers étaient tous vieux, barbus et munis de cannes en bois, et où les Gobelins ne s'occupaient pas des banques mais tentaient de tuer les héros. Une compagnie hétéroclite qui lui rappelait assez la leur.

\- Tu es sûr que tes amis ne m'acceptent pas dans leur cercle par… pitié ?

Ted sembla trouver l'idée ridicule.

\- Amaryllis te considère comme puits de science, les garçons te trouvent drôle et beaucoup moins coincée que la plupart des Serpentards qu'on a en cours avec nous… Non, non, ils sont très contents de t'avoir adoptée.

Ah. Elle avait tout de même bien analysé la situation : elle était le petit animal abandonné et pataud auquel ils avaient appris les règles de Poudlard.

\- On est tous des paumés de la vie, Dromeda… C'est comme ça qu'on décrit les Poufsouffle depuis des générations… On a échoué dans la maison qui voulait bien de nous et on en tire le maximum. Je ne vois pas en quoi s'est mal.

\- Ça ne l'est pas.

Il l'appréciait à l'évidence comme une petite sœur sur qui veiller et à qui apprendre les manières de ce monde-ci. Elle supposait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en espérer davantage de la part d'un garçon de deux ans son ainé.

Alors elle se replongea dans la lecture du livre qu'il lui avait prêté.

De son point de vue de sorcière, toutes ces épées et ces flèches n'étaient que de vulgaires jouets. Rien d'aussi dangereux que des fous munis de baguettes magiques.

Mais ce n'était que son avis.

.

.

. 

Pour Bella, le signe ultime du changement de cap de sa sœur fut le trajet du _Poudlard expre_ ss de la fin de sa deuxième année. Jusqu'ici, Andromeda avait mis un point d'honneur à rester dans un des compartiments Serpentards. Pas par envie, mais parce qu'il aurait été difficile d'expliquer à sa mère qui étaient les Sangs-mêlés et Nés-moldus avec qui elle descendait sur le quai.

Mais le secret d'Andromeda commençait à lui peser. Elle dit qu'elle allait chercher un compartiment avec Bérénice et d'autres Serdaigles. Narcissa jouerait très bien le rôle de la parfaite Serpentard à sa place. Elle n'avait pas menti à Bellatrix : il y avait bien des Serdaigles avec eux ce jour-là, mais pas que. Et certainement pas des Serdaigles sélectionnés sur les critères de Bella.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Londres, Ted resta un peu en arrière pour l'aider à descendre sa valise. Il la serra contre lui et dit :

\- Bonne vacances Dromeda !

Elle resta figée un moment, puis rejoignit précipitamment les Serpentards devant elle pour donner l'impression d'avoir passé le trajet avec eux.

.

.

. 

\- Andromeda a un petit-amiiiiiii… sussura Bellatrix alors qu'ils passaient tous l'après-midi dans le salon.  
La bouche de Narcissa dessina un O parfait. Mrs Black se tourna vivement vers sa fille.

\- C'est vrai ?

Andromeda pouvait voir les rouages derrière les yeux de sa mère. Elle pensait déjà mariage et unions entre familles.

\- C'est un _ami_ , éluda-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Bellatrix.

Un Poufsouffle, continua Bella.

Poufsouffle ?

Mr Black fronça les sourcils. Ça ne lui semblait pas une maison avec de la graine d'entrepreneur.

Mais ce ne serait rien si le garçon était un Sang-pur. Or, il voyait à la tête de sa femme qu'elle, avait déjà passé en revue les Poufsouffles de bonne famille et n'en avait trouvé aucun.

Son nom ?

Ils auraient dû savoir. Le nom était essentiel dans leur monde. Le fait qu'Andromeda l'ait gardé secret ne pouvait pas être anodin.

\- Tonks.

Je ne connais aucun Tonks, fut la sentence de Mrs Black. Est-ce un Sang-mêlé ?

Non, roucoula Bellatrix qui suivait l'échange, assise nonchalamment dans un fauteuil, l'air de boire du petit-lait. C'est un Moldu…

Né-moldu, corrigea Andromeda.

Le journal tomba d'un bruit sec sur le canapé.

 _Ma fille fréquente un Moldu_ ?! hurla Mrs Black.

Le chapelet d'insultes qu'elle déversa sur sa fille, sur ce garçon, et sur tous ceux qu'elles pouvaient tenir responsables de la situation (professeurs, préfets, auteurs de livres de jeunesse, et j'en passe) augurait bien de ceux dont le portrait de sa sœur serait capable quelques décennies plus tard.

Elle attrapa sa fille par les cheveux et l'enferma dans sa chambre. Mrs Black revint dans le salon où un silence de mort s'était abattu.

\- Bella ! Tu veux que ta sœur finisse comme Sirius ? Tu devais veiller sur elle !

\- Je ne suis pas sa babysitter, dit Bellatrix en regardant ses ongles d'un air ennuyé. Tu sais bien que mes activités _extrascolaires_ prennent de plus en plus de mon temps…

Mrs Black reprit trois inspirations frénétiques. Elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer à ces « activités ». Du reste, sa fille aînée commençait à lui faire peur.

\- Occupe-toi de ce Moldu, dit-elle en détachant soigneusement les syllabes.

\- Avec _plaisir_ , maman chérie…

.

.

.  
.


	3. Acte III : Les Trois coups

**Acte III : Les Trois coups**

.

.

.

.

Si Andromeda n'avait pas réagi si vivement à l'interrogatoire, Bellatrix aurait sans doute lâché le morceau. Elle avait, après tout, très rarement vu Ted et sa sœur ensemble. Mais elle venait de comprendre que ce qu'elle avait pensé être une méchante boutade avait une résonnance particulière pour sa sœur. Elle doutait que ce Tonks s'intéresse à elle, mais il était évident qu'Andromeda, elle, s'intéressait à lui.

Elle commença par tenter de distraire Andromeda. Elle lui fit rencontrer à intervalle régulier Rabastan et les autres garçons de son âge, elle espionna sa correspondance, et surtout, elle ne dit rien. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais elle n'aurait peut-être même pas besoin d'affronter ce Tonks à la rentrée : il suffisait qu'Andromeda l'oublie pendant l'été. La distance et l'absence avaient raison de relations bien plus solides et réciproques que la leur.

Mais le plan « Amour d'été » ne fonctionna pas. Bellatrix elle-même devait admettre que les garçons de l'âge d'Andromeda étaient très immatures.

Alors Mrs Black, qui avait la même idée que son aînée, autorisa Andromeda à sortir à Pré-au-Lard avec Sirius et ses amis. Le fils Potter ou le fils Pettigrew étaient toujours de meilleures fréquentations qu'un Né-moldu, et dans ce village exclusivement magique, elle ne ferait pas de « mauvaise rencontre ».

Un jour qu'ils marchaient entre cousins dans les collines qui surplombaient le village et donnaient une superbe vue sur le parc de Poudlard, Andromeda expliqua à son cousin qu'elle avait trouvé des brochures au Manoir qui lui laissaient penser qu'ils ne se verraient pas en août.

\- Mère a trouvé une colonie de vacances qui prône les vraies valeurs, grimaça Andromeda. C'est agréé par le Ministère, sous la couverture « conservatrice », donc la brochure reste assez vague… ça n'a rien d'un camp lavage de cerveau, mais clairement, en sélectionnant les participants du camp, ils ne risquent pas d'avoir de voix dissidentes s'ils ont des discours… grindelwaldiens…

Sirius n'en attendait pas moins de sa tante et de son oncle.

\- Mais il y a la coupe de Quidditch ! dit-il très pragmatiquement.

Elle avait lieu en Espagne, mais Sirius, comme beaucoup d'Anglais, comptait y assister en personne. Orion Black aimait trop le Quidditch pour refuser un match à ses deux fils.

\- Oh, ils ne nous refuseront pas une rediffusion… dit Andromeda, amère.

\- Mais… !

\- Hé, tu prêches une convaincue… Je garderai la tête sur les épaules, Sirius. Ils n'arriveront jamais à me faire changer d'avis sur l'essentiel.

\- J'espère, dit-il, l'air tout de même inquiet.

\- Je suis plus inquiète pour Narcissa. Elle vient aussi, et elle, risque de bien trop aimer ce qu'on dira là-bas.

\- Bah. Elle n'entendra rien là-bas qu'elle n'ait entendu mille fois à la maison.

\- Mais profs disent que l'apprentissage vient de la répétition, dit-elle, pensive.

Sirius ne trouvait rien à redire. C'était leur tragédie à eux, adolescents du monde magique des années 1970. Ils savaient tôt ce qui se passait, mais ils étaient trop jeunes, impuissants et dépendants de leurs parents pour faire quelque chose.

Andromeda savait que Sirius rêvait d'indépendance. Il ne s'en cachait pas. A l'âge où les troisième année pensait à demander leur propre accès Cheminette pour Noël, lui, parlait déjà de quitter la maison.

Elle, supportait tant qu'elle pouvait. Mais elle commençait déjà à se demander si, à terme, elle ne suivrait pas la voie du cousin rebelle. Dans un premier temps, elle pourrait demander à vivre chez l'oncle Alphard. C'était le plan A de Sirius et le meilleur qu'elle ait trouvé jusqu'ici.

Mais pour l'heure, le Camp Joie de la magie l'attendait.

.

.

.

.

Il correspondit à ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Beaucoup de Quidditch, des petits bals pour adolescents, des groupes de discussions pour se réapproprier les valeurs de leurs familles, quelques cours d'« histoire alternative », qui critiquait implicitement le Code International du Secret magique ou leur faisaient répéter les devises des familles les plus anciennes. Des fois qu'Andromeda n'ait pas suffisamment entendu le « Toujours pur » des Black à la maison.

Narcissa adora et se fit un certain nombre d'amis étrangers avec qui elle garda contact. Beaucoup venaient de Durmstrang et n'en étaient pas peu fiers. Andromeda resta aussi taciturne qu'à Serpentard et ne s'amusa qu'en jouant au Quidditch. Mais elle prétendit avoir aimé. Mrs Black fut satisfaite et Andromeda put s'occuper de sa rentrée sans être soumise à sa surveillance. Celle de Bella ne fléchit pas, mais la jeune sorcière (ou diva, selon Sirius) passa l'essentiel de ses après-midis chez des amis. Bien assez de temps pour qu'Andromeda prévienne les Poufsouffles.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à écrire à Ted. La surveillance qu'exerçait ses parents sur sa correspondance n'était pas en cause : il aurait suffi de passer par Sirius. Sans lui, elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas pu envoyer le formulaire d'options pour les BUSEs sans que ses parents sachent qu'elle s'inscrivait en Etude des Moldus. Non, si elle n'avait pas réussi à écrire, c'est parce qu'elle peinait avec les mots. Un « Salut c'est moi ! » ou « Comment vas-tu ? » lui semblaient trop légers. Et puis comment expliquer ses vacances sans le choquer ? Quoique ça pourrait provoquer l'éloignement nécessaire à le protéger de Bella…

Finalement, ce fut Ted qui écrivit le premier. Son hibou entra en pleine nuit par la fenêtre qu'Andromeda avait laissé ouverte et vint lui picorer la main.

Ted avait utilisé un pseudonyme (Terry Shues) mais elle reconnut le style. On sentait son amour des belles phrases.

Sans grande surprise, il avait été nommé préfet de Poufsouffle. Être populaire, sérieux et respectueux du règlement étaient des critères sûrs. Bella n'avait tenu que deux mois à ce poste : elle avait beau être bonne élève et très respectée des élèves, elle méprisait trop les autorités qui ne dépendaient pas de ses idées pour rester préfète.

Andromeda voulut lui répondre et le féliciter, mais au même moment, elle entendit Bella se retourner dans son lit, dans la chambre d'à côté. Andromeda fourra la lettre sous son matelas et se força à se rendormir. Elle rêva d'un monde libre à l'odeur de pluie, d'un été éternel où personne ne portait de baguette magique et où les relations humaines étaient vraies et franches.

.

.

.

.

Elle s'était fixé 3 règles pour cette troisième rentrée.

Ne pas faire de vagues. Jouer la parfaite petite Black aux yeux de Bellatrix.

Ne pas voir les Poufsouffles.

Ne surtout pas voir Ted Tonks.

Elle lui avait écrit. Elle lui avait expliqué. En code.

Il lui avait réécrit pour lui annoncer qu'il serait sur le Chemin de traverse avec ses amis le dernier week-end d'août avant la rentrée. Elle mit longtemps avant de lui répondre. Elle serait sans doute à Londres à ce moment-là, mais avec toute sa famille. Comment lui expliquer qu'ils se croiseraient sans doute mais qu'elle devrait les ignorer, pour leur propre sécurité ?

Alors elle lui envoya ceci :

 _Macbeth_ , IV, 1, v. 89

 _Macbeth_ IV, 3, v. 37-41

et

 _Songe_ , V, 1, v. 404-405

 _R &J,_ I, 2, v. 75.

 _Ménagère Apprivoisée_ , I, 1, v. 240

Décoder ces extraits de Shakespeare donnait quelque chose comme :

 _« Ecoutez mais_ _ne parlez pas. »_

 _«_ _Ne vous offensez pas. Je ne parle pas ainsi par défiance absolue de vous. Je crois que notre patrie s'affaisse sous le joug elle pleure, elle saigne, et chaque jour de plus ajoute une plaie à ses blessures.»_

 _« Pas une souris ne viendra déranger cette maison sacrée »_

et

« _S'ils te voient, ils te tueront. »_

 _« Tu comprends ? »_

Elle vérifia. Aucun sort de Révélation ne pouvait percer le code. C'était trop moldu et manuel pour la magie dans son état actuel.

Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait. Le danger à lui écrire. Le danger à l'approcher. Et surtout, que le rejet ne venait pas d'elle.

Sa réponse arriva la veille de la rentrée, à la maison de Londres, sous cette forme :

 _Richard III_ , III, 7, v. 103.

 _Songe_ , V, 1, v.106

Il avait choisi deux des pièces qu'il lui avait prêtées pour les vacances. Ça rendait le message un peu plus sibyllin, mais elle fut agréablement surprise qu'il suive son manège.

Par précaution, elle lança un _Immobilus totalus_ à Narcissa, avec qui elle partageait une des chambres d'ami et qui semblait dormir. Elle alla chercher les livres dans sa malle et les compara sa lettre. Ça se suivait mal, mais elle comprenait le sens global.

« Mon seigneur, il n'y a pas lieu de vous excusez. »

« Ce compliment, je l'ai reçu de leur silence même », un passage qui parlait d'exprimer beaucoup avec peu de mots.

Ted et elle ne se croisèrent pas sur la voie 9 ¾, ni dans les couloirs, ni quand elle alla acheter des bonbons au chariot à friandises. Au banquet de rentrée, il ne se retourna pas une seule fois vers la table des Serpentards.

Mais le lendemain, il l'attendit à la sortie de son cours d'Herbologie, en revenant de Soin aux Créatures magiques : les Serpentards les plus âgés n'avaient pris aucune de ces deux matières, et les chances d'être vus étaient d'autant plus faibles qu'une nappe de brume flottait sur le parc depuis la matinée.

\- Mes sœurs ont adoré chercher les références avec moi. Toute la famille s'y est mis, sourit Ted.

Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient avec l'humidité de l'air.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de toute cette histoire.

\- J'ai parlé aux autres. Il y a plein d'endroits où des Serpentards ne nous verraient pas.

\- Je suis interdite de chorale.

\- Est-ce que les Serpentards savent que la chorale a été déplacée jusqu'à nouvel ordre dans la salle de Flitwick ?

Elle sourit.

\- Je serai intouchable dedans, mais pas dehors. Pareil pour vous.

\- Ça vaut le coup de tenter, non ?

Elle hocha la tête. Le fait qu'il fasse autant d'efforts pour une simple amie lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il regarda vers le château.

\- Je dois partir devant, c'est ça ? Pour qu'on ne nous voit jamais ensemble ?

Elle acquiesça d'un air désolé. Lui hocha les épaules. Elle le soupçonnait de trouver ce petit jeu très divertissant.

.

.

Elle put revoir les Poufsouffle régulièrement, une fois qu'ils eurent convenu d'un système.

Il existait vraiment des endroits que les Serpentards ne fréquentaient jamais ou des horaires où ils étaient trop occupés par leurs clubs (équipe de Quidditch, danse de salon, billard version sorcier) pour la croiser dans les couloirs. Ils se passaient des papiers en classe avec des lieux de rendez-vous simples mais inattendus à l'approche de l'hiver : le bas des remparts, le pont suspendu, les couloirs qui menait à la Salle commune de Poufsouffle et aux cuisines (où aucun Serpentard n'avait de raison de traîner).

Narcissa la croisa une fois à la sortie de la classe de Flitwick, mais Andromeda savait qu'elle ne dirait rien. S'il y avait une chose que Narcissa ne voulait pas, c'était attiser les tensions entre ses deux sœurs. Elle n'avait constaté la dégradation de leur relation qu'en arrivant à Poudlard. Et être prise entre les deux était difficile. Elle, s'était parfaitement bien intégrée aux Serpentards. Elle se contentait de leur petite société. Andromeda la soupçonnait même d'attirer les regards de Lucius Malefoy vers elle.

Le problème n'était pas que ses fréquentations deviennent publiques, mais qu'Andromeda n'arrivait pas à cacher le bien qu'elles lui faisaient. Qu' _il_ lui faisait.

Et pas qu'à elle.

Ted ne se rendait à l'évidence pas compte que Marisa était amoureuse de lui, mais c'était une évidence pour elle. Peut-être le savait-il et voulait-il préserver leur amitié en feignant d'ignorer les signes. Ou peut-être était-il intéressé mais trop timide pour faire le premier pas ? Cette perspective la terrorisait bien que plus que Bella et toute sa troupe réunis.

Plus Andromeda passait de temps avec les Poufsouffles, plus elle se sentait bien. Et plus elle était heureuse, plus Bellatrix était irritée et soupçonneuse. Andromeda partagea ses impressions avec Ted.

\- C'est parce que quand tu es contente, tu es lumineuse. Et elle, elle se repait des ténèbres ! dit-il dramatiquement.

Elle rit. Mais il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Elle voyait sa sœur changer mois après mois. Durcir ses positions. Devenir de plus en plus sélective dans ses fréquentations. De plus en plus menaçante avec ceux qu'elle jugeait inférieurs. Et même, avec ceux de son statut de sang qui se montraient moins radicaux qu'elle. Ils représentaient, pour elle, une menace à son autorité plus importante que ceux dont l'avis ne comptait pas.

Elle commença à s'opposer de plus en plus à Sirius, James et leurs amis. Elle prit particulièrement Alice Eyre en grippe. Andromeda n'entendit jamais Alice en parler, mais elle savait par les rumeurs de la Salle commune que les deux filles s'étaient affrontées à de nombreuses reprises pendant leurs tours de ronde de préfets, sans qu'aucun professeur n'en soit informé.

C'était la réalité de sa génération. Des tensions très fortes mais encore discrètes à l'école. Mais une fois sortis de l'école, les élèves choisissaient leur camp et révélaient des positions parfois radicales mais bien cachées à l'école. Andromeda savait quel côté sa sœur embrasserait.

Et elle savait déjà qu'elle ne suivrait pas la même route.

.

.

Le groupe d'amis de Ted accueillit deux nouveaux membres, Simon Abercrombie et Esther Livingstone. Tous deux Sangs-mêlés, et rejetés par leurs amis Serdaigles.

En même temps que les étudiants affermissaient leurs positions, d'autres élèves se sentaient trop menacés pour rester à Poudlard et se faisaient transférer dans des écoles du continent connues pour leurs idées plus progressistes. Il y avait déjà eu trois départs depuis la rentrée, et on n'était qu'au mois de novembre.

Andromeda n'arrivait pas à savoir si sa sœur se réjouissait de cet exode. C'était à la fois la victoire de ses idées et de sa pression, mais aussi plus d'élèves qui s'échappaient de sa zone d'influence et de son terrain de chasse.

\- Tu es la sœur de Bellatrix Black ?

\- C'est si étonnant ?

\- Oui ! fut Simon.

\- Tu es bien le seul à ne pas nous trouver identiques…

Ted protesta en riant.

\- Tu trouves que vous vous ressemblez ? C'est le jour et la nuit !

Marisa et Clemens confirmèrent.

C'est pas un peu étrange d'appeler sa fille Bellatrix ? fit Esther. La Guerrière ? Ça me donne envie de l'appeler la Sanguinaire...

Tu ne serais pas très loin de la vérité.

Tu es sûre que tu es bien une Serpentard ?

Oui… Et malheureusement, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de transferts de maison en cours de scolarité…

Et si elle devait être tout à fait honnête, elle savait qu'elle était une Serpentard. Elle n'était pas une de ces têtes brûlées de Gryffondor, un de ces rats de bibliothèque de Serdaigle, ni un de ces vrais gentils de Poufsouffle. Leur compagnie lui suffisait. Au fond d'elle, il y avait une certaine fierté, et un certain sens de l'ambition, même si elle ne désirait pas atteindre ses buts en écrasant les autres.

\- Vous avez lu la dernière _Gazette_ ?

Malheureusement, oui. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes.

\- Vous allez au prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard ? tenta Amaryllis.

L'animation et la joie reprirent aussitôt dans les conversations.

Seuls Ted et Andromeda restèrent silencieux, surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle leurs pairs pouvaient passer d'un sujet à l'autre. Ils échangèrent un regard plus mal à l'aise que complice. C'était de ça dont Andromeda avait parlé récemment avec Lily Evans. La capacité à retenir le positif de son quotidien était bonne en soi. Mais rejeter systématiquement tous les signes de menace était dangereux. Peu d'élèves, en particulier parmi les plus jeunes, comprenaient que Poudlard était l'espace le plus protégé du monde magique. Qu'au dehors, les choses s'assombrissaient et devenaient ingérables. _La_ _Gazette_ était à cette époque fiable, mais les enquêtes coupaient court quand le nom de Voldemort était prononcé.

\- Alors, tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ? lui glissa Ted après deux minutes de silence.

\- Oui, sourit-elle.

Les nouvelles du monde extérieur ne la réjouissaient pas, mais c'était la première année qu'elle pouvait sortir le week-end. Elle n'allait pas laisser un mage noir l'atteindre dès ses années d'école.

\- _Cool !_ dit-il, l'air sincèrement heureux.

Andromeda adorait quand ses pattes d'oie se creusaient. Ils avaient tout le temps pour les rides d'inquiétude.

.

.

.

Le samedi suivant, Andromeda eut la joie d'entendre Bella et ses amis dire qu'ils profiteraient de l'autorisation de sortie pour aller ailleurs qu'à Pré-au-lard. Elle ne connaissait pas le lieu exact mais tout ce qui lui importait était qu'elle serait tranquille pour sa première sortie au village.

Elle visita le village avec Bérénice, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffle puis ils dévalisèrent ensemble la boutique de Mr Honeyduke. Andromeda connaissait, mais elle avait rêvé comme tous les jeunes élèves de Poudlard d'y dépenser son argent de poche sans avoir à affronter le regard réprobateur de ses parents. Narcissa lui avait passé commande, et Andromeda explosa le budget.

Honeyduke profita du premier weekend avec ses clients réguliers pour faire une dégustation-test de nouveaux produits. Andromeda nota les sucettes au sang d'un 1/10 parce que la seule idée lui donnait des haut-le-cœur, mais elle trouva excellent les gnomes au poivre et les sucres candis en forme de corne de licorne très sympas. Ted lui parla longuement des friandises du monde moldu. Pour lui, les mille goûts du magasin n'étaient pas si détonants : la chimie permettait l'équivalent… Non, ce qu'il aimait, c'était les bonbons à effets spéciaux, ceux qui bougeaient, comme les Carte de Chocogrenouille, ceux qui vous faisaient voler ou parler une autre langue, … En fin de journée, ils se rendirent aux Trois Balais pour la traditionnelle Biéraubeurre. Les élèves les plus âgés les offrirent aux plus jeunes. On rit beaucoup.

Ensuite, parés à affronter le froid et le chemin du retour, ils redescendirent la rue principale.

Ted et elle s'étaient écartés du groupe, sans y penser. Aucun de leurs amis ne fit de remarque. Le fait qu'ils aient une relation privilégiée était un acquis.

Quand il aperçut un groupe de Serpentard dans une rue transversale, il changea son apparence et colora son écharpe de vert et argent pour qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention.

\- Je m'inquiète pour ta réputation, lui glissa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Trop aimable...

.

.

.  
.

.

.  
.

\- Héraclès Abercrombie ne t'a jamais vu en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Andromeda cilla. En général, c'était à Narcissa qu'il était difficile de mentir.

\- Héraclès Abercrombie ne trouverait pas ses neurones même avec une boussole …

 _Flûte_. Faire référence à un objet moldu n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eue. Parce que Bellatrix additionna _très_ rapidement deux plus deux.

\- Quels sont tes options de BUSE ? exigea-t-elle de savoir.

\- Ça me regarde, répliqua-t-elle par principe.

\- Potions, Arithmancie, Botanique, Métamorphose, Sortilèges et Défense contre les Forces du mal.

Elle n'aurait pas été capable de citer une seule formule d'Arithmancie, mais avec un peu de chance, Bella non plus.

\- Seulement ?

\- Oui.

Elle réfléchit très vite. Bellatrix ne se renseignerait pas directement auprès du professeur d'Etude des Moldus, qui aurait été le plus facile à convaincre de ne rien dire. Aucun Serpentard ne se serait abaissé à étudier les Moldus (surtout dans la perspective progressiste que donnait le professeur actuel à la matière). Heureusement qu'aucun des cinq élèves de son année à avoir choisi cette option n'avait d'intérêt à crier sous les toits qu'ils s'intéressaient au monde non-magique et qu'il y avait _une_ Serpentard dans leurs rangs…

Bellatrix se tournerait donc vers…

 _Bombabouse_.

Slughorn. Bella jouerait la grande sœur intéressée et il tomberait dans le panneau à coup sûr.

Le regard de Bellatrix se fit mauvais, mais elle ne dit rien et tourna les talons.

Andromeda commença à sentir le sang battre dans ses oreilles.

Elle avait le temps de courir prévenir Slughorn. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne réussit pas à voir le professeur avant le lendemain soir. Elle l'attendit à la fin des repas, mais Slughorn passait souvent par la porte située derrière la table des professeurs ou discutait si longtemps avec un collègue qu'elle devait abandonner pour ne pas être en retard.

Pour ne rien arranger, les invitations au ruban rouge du club de Slughorn arrivèrent le lendemain. Comme la quasitotalité des Serpentards un tant soit peu bons élèves, elle fut conviée.

Bellatrix semblait enchantée par sa détresse mais elle ne criait pas explicitement victoire, ce qui intriguait Andromeda. Il était pourtant évident pour elle qu'elle s'était trahie. Mais Bellatrix ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle aida même ses sœurs à se préparer. Sans surprise, les trois sœurs Black avaient eu trois interprétations différentes du thème « Magie de Noël ».

Andromeda faillit en rire. Bellatrix était sans surprise dans une robe noire. Narcissa était la Reine des neiges incarnée : robe de débutante blanche et fard à paupières bleu glacier. Et Andromeda avait une robe courte en velours rouge, chatoyante comme elle se l'imaginait Noël depuis qu'elle avait lu Dickens et Louisa May Alcott. Elle savait qu'elle avait une jolie silhouette pour son âge. Elle passait facilement pour une fille de 15 ans et non de 13 ans et demi. Mais il irait pourtant seule à la soirée.

Du reste, aucun cavalier n'était requis. Mais Bella était tout de même suivie par son toutou de service, Rodolphus, et Narcissa avait choisi Lucius parmi les trois garçons qui avaient proposé de l'accompagner à la soirée. Andromeda se sentait bien plus libre de ses mouvements que ses sœurs avec aucun garçon à ses côtés, mais chacun ses priorités.

Le gigantesque bureau de Slughorn avait été transformé avec goût en une salle de réception. Comme d'habitude, des invités de l'extérieur avait été conviés, et Slughorn présentait, comme une abeille passant d'une fleur à l'autre, ses élèves les plus âgés à des recruteurs potentiels.

Andromeda, elle, se mit à la recherche de compagnie plus jeune et moins intéressée.

Elle rejoignit Alice et Lily, qui lui firent la conversation.

James Potter les rejoignit, ravis d'avoir paru suffisamment âgé pour le ponch, et les fit éclater de rire avec ses blagues bêtes comme chou, encouragées par les raisonnements alambiqués de Sirius. Andromeda trouvait que Remus avait mauvaise mine, mais il lui dit aller bien quand elle lui demanda. Il avait toujours été timide en sa présence.

\- Par Merlin, vous avez vu ce sorcier avec la barbichette ? On dirait un crochet…

\- Tu veux que j'y accroche quelque chose ? proposa Sirius.

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais y penser…

Lily éclata de rire en voyant une boule de Noël s'élever du sapin le plus proche de l'homme et s'accrocher délicatement à la barbiche du sorcier.

\- Ça ne tombe même pas ! dit Peter, déçu.

\- Il doit utiliser de la laque spéciale…

Les yeux d'Andromeda s'arrêtèrent sur Bellatrix. On aurait dit que sa sœur attendait son regard pour passer à l'action.

Bellatrix se tourna lentement vers Slughorn, avec un sourire onctueux.

La mine composée d'Andromeda avait pâli, mais elle continua de parler du Club de Flaquemare avec Remus.

\- Ta sœur n'a pas l'air contente, lui glissa Alice du bout des lèvres.

Andromeda se retourna et vit sa sœur rejoindre ses amis, l'air visiblement très irritée. Ou déçue.

Elle vit le regard appuyé que Slughorn lui lança. Il fit tchin-tchin à distance avec elle. Andromeda n'alla pas tout de suite le voir : sa sœur la surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil.

Elle profita du moment des danses pour se rapprocher du professeur de Potions. Tout le paysage tournait autour d'elle, alors même qu'elle n'avait bu qu'un peu de Biéraubeurre : Remus et Lily, Peter et Alice, Bellatrix et Rodolphus, Narcissa et Lucius, Bérénice et un Serdaigle qu'elle connaissait de vue, James et Sirius… James et Sirius ?

Elle faillit recracher le contenu de son verre, de rire. Au moins, ces deux-là lui offraient la diversion parfaite.

\- Bonsoir monsieur… J'ai vu ma sœur vous parler tout à l'heure. Vous ne lui auriez pas parlé de mes options de cours par hasard ?

Slughorn sembla soudain très vieux.

\- Miss Black. Les seules raisons pour lesquelles votre mensonge tient sont le fait que vous préparez suffisamment de BUSES pour que l'Etude des moldus passe inaperçu, et le fait que vous êtes bien entourée.

\- Donc vous n'avez rien dit ?

Elle avait l'impression que son sang recommençait seulement à circuler dans son corps.

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous… ? soupira Slughorn. Mais il faudra bien que vous vous présentiez aux examens… Ou bien votre sœur prendra sur elle et parlera à votre professeur. Ou bien elle fera pression sur vos camarades de classe. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle finira par savoir. Et je ne parle même pas de vos parents… je suis normalement tenu de les prévenir. Mais comme il semble que vous ayez rajouté votre inscription _après_ qu'ils aient signé le bulletin…

Au moins, Slughorn prenait la mesure du personnage. Mais il n'avait pas l'air plus avancé qu'elle sur comment l'arrêter.

\- Le plus tard sera le mieux.

\- Elle a encore trois ans à étudier ici.

Visiblement, ça ne l'enchantait pas plus qu'elle.

\- La situation aura peut-être beaucoup changé dans trois ans, monsieur.

\- En mieux ou en pire, Miss Black, en mieux ou en pire…

Andromeda s'éloigna à la prochaine chanson. Son professeur d'Etude des moldus fit un geste pour la saluer, mais Andromeda se força à l'ignorer. Le pauvre homme se planta, vexé mais l'air résigné, au buffet.

Lily la croisa cinq minutes plus tard aux toilettes, en train de pleurer de honte. Andromeda aurait tant aimé vivre dans un monde où elle pouvait saluer tous ses professeurs sans distinction, où son statut de sang avaient moins d'importance que son caractère et ses blagues. C'était cela, la justice à laquelle elle aspirait. La société qu'elle voulait. Celle qu'elle venait chercher dans le groupe d'amis de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle mélangés qui l'accueillait chaque jour sans la juger.

Ces amis du hasard, qui ne s'étaient pas choisis parce qu'ils venaient du même milieu ou qu'ils étaient liés par des liens de cousinage éloignés, mais parce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Parce qu'ils partageaient les mêmes valeurs humaines.

\- Ça va ?

Ted l'attendait à la sortie des toilettes. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une pauvre fille avec ses yeux et son nez rouge, mais au moins, elle n'avait plus d'yeux de panda.

\- Lily a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien.

Elle lui raconta l'histoire de son inscription secrète en Etude des moldus et de Bellatrix qui se doutait de quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, selon toi ?

\- Tu vas commencer par aller t'expliquer avec ce pauvre professeur Houdini, parce qu'il ne t'a rien fait et qu'il n'a pas à être aussi malheureux au buffet que toi ici.

Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux une fois réconciliée avec son professeur. Il fut étonnamment compréhensif et promit de discuter avec Dumbledore de la non-communication de ses notes à ses parents. Ça relevait après tout de sa sécurité.

\- Vous savez, Miss Black, vous n'êtes pas seule dans cette situation… dit-il d'un air plutôt triste.

\- Non, ça, je le sais, dit-elle mais en souriant.

Elle avait Ted. Elle avait Bérénice. Elle avait Sirius. Et tous les autres. C'était beaucoup.

Peut-être pas autant que les mini-Bellatrix en puissance, mais bien assez pour le moment.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Salut Andy !

\- Salut Sirius !

Il n'était plus le seul à l'appeler comme ça. Tous les Gryffondors s'y mettaient. Elle aimait ce surnom masculin qui la changeait du rôle de plante verte ou d'épouse-potentielle-de-Sang-pur qu'on lui donnait les trois quarts du temps. Mais elle aimait encore plus quand Ted l'appelait Dromeda.

Parce qu'elle commençait à accepter le fait qu'il lui plaisait. Qu'être son amie ne lui suffisait plus comme avant. Qu'elle voulait qu'il le regarde comme Marisa le regardait l'an passé, avant qu'elle ne donne sa chance à Simon.

Ted se réjouissait toujours des couples qui se formaient autour de lui. Il n'était pas inquiet à l'idée que cela éloigne ses amis et amies de lui. Pour lui, l'amour était _cool_.

Selon Marisa, c'était un grand romantique. . Un peu fantasque aussi. Selon Clemens, « tous ces livres moldus lui avaient ramolli le cerveau ». Andromeda n'avait jamais pensé à la lecture comme un défaut.

\- C'est le monogame ultime, quoi ! Il rêve de n'avoir qu'une femme pour toute sa vie, l'épouser et tout et tout… Elle est où la liberté sexuelle dont tous les magazines moldus parlent ?

Il dit en avoir lu chez une de ses cousines, l'été précédent.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Andromeda haussa les épaules. Sincèrement, elle avait été élevée dans une famille très traditionnelle, et le simple fait d'entendre le mot « sexuel » la faisait rougir. Et puis Teddy la nourrissait de ces classiques moldus qui donnent envie de croire au grand amour… Elle était plutôt avec lui sur ce coup-là. Simon était plus dans l'air du temps, comme Sirius. Du haut de ses treize ans, il avait eu plusieurs petites amies, et ça convenait parfaitement à Marisa.

Andromeda tenta un regard vers le château. Les vitres de Poudlard étincelaient sous le soleil de mai.

Elle savait que Bérénice se joignait à eux surtout pour lui faire plaisir, qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec les gens. Les examens lui avaient donné le prétexte idéal pour se rapprocher davantage des Serdaigles de son année et de la solitude de la bibliothèque.

Quant à Ted, il n'était toujours pas revenu de son entraînement de Quidditch.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Poufsouffle était en finale et l'équipe travaillait d'arrache-pied. Andromeda doutait cependant qu'ils battent Serpentards. Mrs Bibine distribuait toujours les pénaltys par dizaines : Serpentard était beaucoup de choses, mais pas _fair-play._ Andromeda ne désapprouvait l'envie caractéristique de gagner de sa maison que dans le cadre du Quidditch. Tricher n'est pas jouer, et les Serpentards savaient très bien jouer sur les nuances.

\- J'ai peur que ça tourne au règlement de compte, admit Amaryllis en regardant elle aussi vers le stade, où l'équipe noir et jaune volait.

Elle savait à quoi elle pensait. Des Serpentards parmi les plus âgés de l'école, contre une maison réputée comme absolument indifférente au statut de sang de ses étudiants, ça risquait de faire des étincelles…

\- Dumbledore et tous les professeurs seront là, répliqua Andromeda, plus pour se rassurer que parce qu'elle y croyait.

Elle était assez découragée. Changer les choses à son niveau lui semblait impossible.

L'entre-soi des Serpentards rendait leurs idées impossibles à nuancer, et pire, impossibles à ne pas partager. Un sorcier ou une sorcière venue d'une famille très attachée à la pureté du sang qui était réparti à Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle côtoyait des sorciers de toutes origines et avait l'occasion de se faire sa propre idée. Un Serpentard du hasard arrivait dans une maison bâtie sur l'idéologie de Salazar. S'il ne faisait pas partie des Serpentards standards, il devait se couler dans le moule pour ne pas être persécuté. Les Serpentards acceptaient plus facilement un Sang-mêlé qui adhérait à leurs idées (et même, ça c'était déjà vu, un Né-moldu qui acceptait de harceler ses pairs pour se faire bien voir de ses camarades) qu'une Sang-pur qui reniait son rang.

C'était sa tragédie à elle.

\- Baisse-toi, fit Marisa.

Ils étaient assis dans l'ombre d'un chêne, en bas des remparts de Poudlard. Du château, personne ne pouvait la voir, mais dès qu'ils voyaient des groupes d'élèves traverser le parc, ils faisaient se baisser Andromeda et la couvrait avec une cape ou leur sac. C'était devenu un réflexe, une habitude qu'ils avaient prise en rigolant mais qu'ils tenaient sérieusement.

C'étaient eux, ses petits remparts contre les regards extérieurs.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, il ne suffit pas.

Des grands de septième année avaient décidé de venir embêter les gentils petits troisième et cinquième année qu'ils étaient. Une histoire de provocation en cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal qu'ils allaient maintenant régler en dehors de la classe.

Andromeda n'avait pas prévu de s'en mêler. Mais Malcom et Wilkes la reconnurent et elle décida d'arrêter de se cacher.

\- Tu n'as pas des personnes plus fréquentables à aller voir ? fit Wilkes en lançant un regard venimeux à Simon et Esther.

Andromeda lui lança un _Immobilus Totalus_ sans sourciller et reprit la lecture de son livre. Non mais.

Les Serdaigles et Poufsouffle furent tellement soufflés par son aplomb qu'ils éclatèrent de rire. Malcolm n'aima pas beaucoup ça. Il eut seulement le temps de brandir sa baguette que…

 _Boum_ ! fit le balai de Ted sur sa tête.

\- Oups. Comment on va expliquer ça ?

Marisa proposa un Oubliettes, mais c'était trop dangereux, même exécuté par une élève aussi douée qu'elle.

Une fausse quinte de toux dans leur dos les fit tous se retourner. C'était Mme Bibine.

\- Malcolm et Wilkes les ont attaqués, Madame.

\- Je vous ai surtout vu assommer Mr Malcolm avec votre balai, Mr Tonks. Puisque vous semblez vouloir le détourner de sa noble utilisation, je vous interdis de match.

\- Quoi ?

Les autres protestèrent. Ted resta étonnamment serein.

\- Vous ne jouerez pas le match contre Serpentard.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle libéra un Wilkes à l'air ravi, et attendit que les deux garçons soient partis vers le lac pour reprendre sa route.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas plus fâché ? s'exclama Andromeda.

Ted tourna doucement la tête vers elle.

\- Parce que vous l'êtes bien assez pour moi, sourit-il. Et que c'est ce qui compte. Wilkes et Malcolm doivent penser qu'ils m'ont bien punis.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je me suis cassé les deux coudes à l'entraînement de la semaine dernière. Mrs Pomfresh m'a interdit de jouer le match. Selon elle, même avec des renforcements magiques, les os restent fragiles. J'ai seulement droit aux entraînements.

\- Tu veux dire que… Bibine le savait et a choisi sa punition en fonction ?

\- Je crois bien.

\- Je trouvais bizarre aussi qu'elle ne nous ait pas enlevé de points…

Ted afficha une mine réjouie avec eux, puis plus sombre à table, pour donner le change aux Serpentards. Ceux-ci semblaient ravis du mauvais tour joué à ce Né-moldu, qui, il fallait le dire, faisait partie des meilleurs joueurs de Poufsouffle.

.

.

.

.

 _Braver un interdit à la fois, c'est la clé…_ pensa Andromeda en passant les tribunes.

Elle ne connaissait aucune règle qui interdise de supporter une autre équipe de celle de sa maison et qui lui interdise l'accès aux gradins qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Les Poufsouffle eurent tôt fait de faire d'elle l'une des leurs. Enrubannée dans une bannière jaune et noire, elle hurla avec eux :

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! POUFSOUFFLE !

C'était bien la seule maison à ne pas avoir de slogan attitré… Avec « oufle », les rimes étaient limitées… « Ça époustoufle » ? « Ça débaroufle » ? « Ils débarquent pas en pantoufles » ? Non, vraiment, autant d'abstenir.

Malefoy marqua les deux premiers points sous les acclamations des supporters vert et argent. Andromeda se prit au jeu d'encourager les plus faibles. Ce match était très agréable : elle se réjouissait autant des points marqués par Serpentard que par Poufsouffle. Tout bénéf' !

Poufsouffle reprit vite l'avantage, pour le grand déplaisir des Serpentards.

\- Pénalty pour Poufsouffle ! répéta McGonagall pour la troisième fois en une heure de jeu.

Le coup de sifflet de Bibine fut sans appel.

\- Carton rouge ! Goyle, vous êtes disqualifié ! Croupton entre sur le terrain !

Les protestations plus ou moins colorées d'instulte n'atteignirent pas un instant le professeur de vol. Madame Bibine avait le cuir solide : être arbitre devait forcer le caractère. Ou rendre sélectivement sourd.

\- Faute ! hurla Andromeda avec les autres quand Achille Meliflua, le Batteur de Serpentard, joua des coudes et précipita un ami de Ted à terre. Faute !

Bibine accorda un nouveau pénalty et Mrs Pomfresh se précipita sur l'élève. Elle fit signe à Mme Bibine qui relança le match quand le garçon eut été évacué. Andromeda avait rarement vu autant de sang. Il avait dû se casser le nez et quelques dents. Edgar Bones, un septième année, entra sur le terrain.

Ted sourit.

\- C'est un peu notre arme secrète, glissa-t-il à Andromeda quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si réjoui. Il est seulement remplaçant cette année parce qu'entre ses ASPICs et ses rondes de préfets, c'est compliqué, mais il joue vraiment très bien…

Andromeda se souvenait en effet de quelques passes impressionnantes l'année passée.

La sœur et le frère d'Edgard, Amélia et Timothy, étaient à côté d'eux et hurlèrent des encouragements à leur grand frère.

\- Allez !

Comme Poursuiveur, Edgar était en effet redoutable. Le match durait, mais la foule en eut pour son argent : il relança complètement la dynamique de Poufsouffle, qui s'était laissé perturbé par la perte de deux de leurs joueurs habituels, assis au rang des blessés. Dans les deux heures suivantes, Poufsouffle remonta suffisamment pour égaliser.

Dorcas Meadowes, l'Attrapeuse de Poufsouffle, était surveillée de près par l'Attrapeur de l'équipe adverse et par la foule. Andromeda était persuadée qu'elle avait vu plusieurs Serpentards tenter des Informulés sur elle, mais Dorcas resta en scelle. Sans doute que quelques Gryffondors comme Sirius ou Frank Londubat surveillaient les tribunes vertes et lançaient des Bloclangs et des sorts de Confusion aux plus mauvais joueurs.

Il était presque 18 heures quand Dorcas accéléra en une impressionnante chandelle dans les airs, et referma sa main gauche sur la petite balle dorée.

\- Pousouffle l'emporte avec 320 points, contre Serpentard 150 points !

Au coup de sifflet, Andromeda hurla un :

\- Vous avez gagné ! VOUS AVEZ GAGNE !

Andromeda eut peur de paraître hystérique.

Ted la trouva radieuse.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, ou il la prit dans ses bras, qu'importait : ils sautillaient sur les gradins de Poufsouffle tandis que le monde autour d'eux explosait en rires, en mouvements jaunes, en cris et en danses. Ted chanta un petit air de musique qui fut repris en écho par tous ses amis. Les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles reprirent en écho ce _We will rock you_ du monde des sorciers, sous les mines déçues des Serpentards.

De dépit, un des Batteurs de l'équipe de Serpentard, le capitaine, frappa un banc et le cassa. Dumbledore prononça un Reparo et lui retira quelques points. Andromeda était devenue si peu « patriotique » qu'elle s'en réjouit. Mme Bibine eut toutes les peines du monde à lui faire serrer la main de Marshall Abercrombie, le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, comme il était d'usage.

Andromeda rit en voyant le regard meurtrier de sa sœur. Ses cheveux étaient dressés comme les têtes de la Gorgone, mais Andromeda la trouva pour une fois plus ridicule qu'impressionnante. La distance, peut-être.

Ted ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée.

\- Oh, pardon…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, fit-elle, rouge comme un œuf de Serpencendre.

Ils furent emportés vers la sortie par la foule colorée qui portait l'équipe à bout de bras et la Coupe étincelante de Quidditch.

A l'endroit où la foule débouchait sur le parc de Poudlard et le chemin de l'école, deux yeux noirs s'arrêtèrent sur l'écharpe jaune et noire que quelqu'un lui avait enroulé autour du cou.

Clairement, Bellatrix aurait aimé serrer cette écharpe. Leeeeeentement. Looooongtemps.

.

.

.  
.

La mise au ban d'Andromeda par les Serpentards commença dès le lendemain.

Ça passa par le fait de ne plus lui communiquer les mots de passe de la Salle commune, refuser de se mettre en binôme avec elle pendant les cours, ou lui tourner résolument le dos si elle s'asseyait près d'un de ses camarades pendant ses repas.

Alors elle passait ses repas à lire. C'était assez grisant, en fait.

Seule Narcissa était autorisée à l'approcher.

Parce qu'elle était irréprochable. Parce qu'elle était la protégée de Lucius. Parce qu'on aurait ri au nez du premier qui douterait de ses convictions. Parce qu'elle répétait inlassablement que « La famille est sacrée » et qu'on n'avait rien à opposer à ça. Un « Regulus a bien coupé les ponts avec son grand-frère » fusa bien une ou deux fois, mais comme Regulus n'avait pas l'air plus heureux que ça de sa propre situation, l'objection s'éteignit d'elle-même.

Andromeda avait craint la situation. La menace. Et finalement, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre que depuis qu'elle était bannie par sa maison. Elle pouvait enfin cesser une bonne fois pour toute de s'inquiéter de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle.

Tant et si bien qu'elle en oublia toute prudence.

\- Tu joues avec le feu, Andromeda, pense à la devise de Poudlard… tenta de lui dire plusieurs fois Sirius, quand elle faisait des pieds de nez évidents à sa sœur.

 _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. «_ Il ne faut jamais réveiller le dragon qui dort. »

Elle s'était toujours demandé comment la devise pouvait s'appliquer à une école… à Bellatrix, en revanche…

\- Je _suis_ prudente.

\- C'est faux, sourit Sirius.

Elle le trouvait mal placé pour lui donner des leçons, mais elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Lui était à Gryffondor. Elle, se retrouvait en terrain ennemi passé le couvre-feu, et Slughorn ne mettait jamais vraiment le nez dans la salle commune. Comme tous les directeurs de maison, il se reposait sur les préfets, et dans le cas présent, les préfets n'étaient pas du côté d'Andromeda.

\- Tant que je ne fais pas de provocations, ils me laisseront tranquille.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'entends, dit Sirius, l'air étonnamment soucieux.

\- Tu espionnes les Serpentards maintenant ?

\- A l'occasion… disons que je n'aime pas les entendre prononcer ton nom avec leur langue fourchue… Sache que pour eux, tu _es_ la provocation, Andy.

Hé… je suis l'enfant du milieu, tu te rappelles ? L'enfant terrible, celui qui ne trouve pas sa place… et qui met la misère aux aînés et aux benjamins.

Andromeda la Brave, rit-il.

L'étymologie de son prénom manquait un peu de féminité mais elle aimait ce courage qu'il lui prêtait.

\- Allez, file en cours, cousin…

.

.

.  
.

C'était le dernier jour de l'année scolaire. Ted et les autres avaient fini leurs BUSEs la veille du départ du _Poudlard Express_. Ils étaient visiblement tous très fatigués et paressaient dans les compartiments du dernier wagon du train. Clemens Abercrombie dormait carrément dans le porte-bagage pour qu'Esther puisse en faire de même sur une des banquettes. Andromeda faisait les mots croisés du _Balai Magazine_ d'Amélia Bones, et Ted chantonnait les partitions que Flitwick lui avait donné avant de partir. Il avait été promu chef de chorale pour l'année suivante et n'en était pas peu fier.

\- « Lourd, l'air sombre, armé » en 5 lettres ?

\- Rogue, grommela Marisa.

Andromeda sourit pour la forme, mais fut un peu gênée par cette méchanceté inhabituelle de la part d'une Poufsouffle. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais été ouvertement odieux avec elle.

\- Troll ? dit Ted.

Ça correspondait.

\- « Nom intime de magizoologiste » ?

\- C'est une blague ? fit Ted avant d'exploser de rire.

\- _Nope_.

\- Norbert, dit Bérénice, l'air presqu'agacée du bruit qu'ils faisaient. Pour Norbert Dragonneau.

\- Merci.

Ce petit jeu continua jusqu'à ce que les 4 cerveaux éveillés du wagon aient rempli les grilles de la _Gazette_ et de _Sorcière Hebdo_. Ils allaient sortir un jeu de cartes quand on leur annonça qu'ils approchaient de Londres. Ils chatouillèrent Clemens et Esther pour les réveiller, et riaient encore quand la locomotive rouge atteignit la voie 9 ¾.

\- Bonnes vacances Simon !

\- Bonnes vacances Ted !

\- Salut Andy !

\- Salut ! Bon camp de Quidditch !

\- Merci !

Andromeda allait fermer le compartiment quand elle aperçut un livre posé sous la banquette du compartiment.

 _Roméo et Juliette_ de Shakespeare. Une des rares pièces qu'elle n'avait pas encore lues. L'oubli était signé Ted, mais elle ne le voyait déjà plus sur le quai et empocha le livre.

C'était l'effusion typique des 31 juin : Andromeda ne sortit pas tout de suite au milieu des embrassades de parents, des cris de joie des jeunes frères et sœurs, des cris d'hiboux et des feulements de chats enfermés depuis trop longtemps.

L'accueil des Black fut beaucoup plus froid. Andromeda devinait que Bellatrix avait écrit à la maison et qu'elle passerait un sale quart d'heure en arrivant au manoir.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas été prévenue.

.

.

.

.


	4. Acte IV : Le quatrième mur

**Acte IV – Le Quatrième mur**

.

.

.

.

Cet été-là fut un silence radio. Pas seulement parce qu'Andromeda n'avait plus accès à aucun hibou, aucune Cheminette ou autre moyen de communication, mais parce qu'elle essaya de se sevrer de Ted.

Après tout, il n'avait rien demandé. Il avait seulement proposé.

C'était ainsi qu'elle avait compris son oubli de _Roméo et Juliette_. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à réinvestir tout avec la notion de destin. Pour elle, il avait soit sciemment laissé son exemplaire derrière lui pour qu'elle le lise, soit le destin l'avait fait tomber de son sac. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce choix de lecture pertinent.

Deux communautés rivales, dans une ville partagée entre partisans de chaque groupe et gens neutres… une histoire d'amour interdite entre deux ados issus de ces deux communautés… Des meurtres… une mort qui réconciliait la communauté.

Le synopsis était plutôt prometteur, jusqu'à la fin.

Ted ou son père ou ses sœurs avait souligné des passages.

 _« Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom ? »._

« Black » ? Une suite de mots sources de fierté pour les Blacks. Une source de peur ou de malaise pour le reste de la communauté magique. Dans « Tonks » ? Inconnu au bataillon.

Andromeda avait été troublée par ce récit d'amour puissant, court mais intense. Rien à voir avec son quotidien, au fond.

A force d'être cloîtrée à la maison, elle s'ennuyait. Et Ted commençait à lui manquer.

S'avancer sur le programme de l'année suivante n'y fit rien : une fois qu'elle eut appris par cœur tous les Champignons vénéneux de son livre, l'ennui et le manque revinrent à la charge.

Alors elle apprit à coudre. Puis elle apprit à cuisiner malgré les réticences de l'elfe de maison qui voyait son travail divisé par deux. Elle passa beaucoup de temps à se promener sur la lande avec Narcissa. Sa petite sœur était devenue sa caution auprès des parents. Son chaperon.

Cissy était la fille sage, et elle, l'enfant terrible à surveiller de près.

Narcissa avait beau prendre implicitement le parti de Bella, elle connaissait bien Andromeda. Elle avait vu le livre moldu que sa sœur lisait en cachette. Elle avait surtout compris depuis longtemps que sa sœur ne voulait pas seulement être _amie_ avec son aîné de Poufsouffle.

Narcissa croyait aux amitiés fusionnelles. Mais pas entre garçon et fille. Ou plutôt, pas entre ce garçon et cette fille. Il y avait un feu entre Andromeda et ce Ted Tonks qui n'avait rien d'amical.

\- Andromeda, tu dois arrêter de voir ce garçon, lui dit-elle un jour qu'elles étaient trop loin sur la lande qui entourait le manoir Black pour être entendues.

Andromeda en était arrivée à la même conclusion. Au lieu de protester ou de demander de qui elle parlait, elle articula un « Pourquoi ? » un peu étranglé.

Sa question était presque désespérée. Elle se sentait acculée.

\- Je l'aime, Cissy !

Narcissa resta de marbre.

\- Et je ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer, mais tu peux t'empêcher de l'encourager et t'empêcher de sortir avec lui. On ne peut pas empêcher les sentiments, mais on peut empêcher les actions.

\- Tu aimerais que je te dise ça, si Lucius était un Né-moldu ?

\- Je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse d'un Né-moldu, répliqua-t-elle.

Andromeda savait que c'était vrai. Le cœur de Narcissa était aussi sélectif que sa tête.

\- Mais _si_ c'était arrivé, oui, j'aurais aimé que tu me dises ce que je suis en train de te dire, insista Narcissa. Pour vous préserver _tous les deux_. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Tu peux lui attirer de gros ennuis.

Ah. Donc elle semblait toujours penser que son statut de sang à elle était une protection.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Tu connais Bella…

Oui. Elle connaissait. L'aînée des sœurs Black rentrait de plus en plus tard de ses sorties avec ses amis. Souvent avec un air maniaque qui déformait ses beaux traits. Avec une satisfaction écœurante sur le visage.

Le mot Mangemort n'avait franchi ses lèvres qu'une seule fois depuis le début de l'été, parce qu'elle aimait le mystère, mais Andromeda ne se faisait aucune illusion.

Bellatrix commençait sa dernière année à Poudlard dans un mois, mais elle la passerait à créer autant de chaos autour d'elle que possible, pas à réviser pour ses ASPICs.

.

.

.

 _Bon. Respire._

 _Ce n'est pas parce que tu flashes à fond sur lui qu'il s'intéresse à toi dans ce sens-là._

 _Allez, Andy, souffle un coup et va lui dire bonjour._

Andromeda traversa les nuages de vapeur lâchés par la locomotive et se dirigea vers le groupe de Poufsouffle situé au bout du quai. Les parents les avaient déposées à King's Cross et laissées se débrouiller seules : la mort d'un cousin éloigné promettait un héritage qui ne leur donnait pas envie d'arriver en retard à leur rendez-vous avec les notaires de Gringotts. Les parents de Sirius et Rodolphus aussi n'attendirent pas le départ du _Poudlard Express_ avec leurs fils.

Ted l'aperçut et lui fit un signe enthousiaste de la main, une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'aucun Serpentard ne traînait dans les parages. Andromeda sortit _Roméo et Juliette_ de sa sacoche et le mit sous son nez.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu fasses plus attention à tes affaires, sourit-elle.

Le sourire de Ted fut éblouissant.

\- Alors tu l'as lu ?

\- Alors c'était volontaire ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

\- C'était… éclairant, dit Andromeda.

Par les bottes de 7 lieues du grand-père d'Hagrid, c'était _tout_ sauf éclairant.

S'il avait voulu qu'elle lise le livre, c'était qu'il avait fait les mêmes liens qu'elle entre leur situation et celle des personnages de Shakespeare.

Ça ne lui disait pas s'il voyait d'abord l'impasse, ou d'abord le bonheur de Roméo et Juliette.

\- C'est vrai ?

Ses yeux à la saisissante couleur bleue cherchaient quelque chose dans les siens. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle sentait l'espoir agripper son cœur.

\- Tu m'accompagneras à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? dit-elle avec l'air le plus détendu qu'elle put.

\- Bien sûr.

Nouveau pétillement du regard. Elle avait bien lu les signes.

Ses joues se creusèrent de fossettes et ils grimpèrent dans le _Poudlard Express_ avec le pas de deux personnes prêtes à tout affronter, les roses comme les épines.

.

.

.

.

Leur quotidien changea peu. Devant leurs amis, ils étaient les mêmes. Complices. Proches. Ils parlaient d'eux sur le mode de l'hypothèse, puisque le réel était trop dangereux. Ted l'aidait à faire ses devoirs d'Etude des moldus, elle l'aidait à trouver des cadeaux d'anniversaire pour ses deux sœurs.

Parfois, les sous-entendus ne suffisaient plus et l'un d'eux entrait dans le vif du sujet pour rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement amis.

\- J'ai fait mes recherches. Dans ses pièces, Shakespeare parle dix fois plus souvent d'amour que de haine, dit un jour Ted.

\- C'est un mec bien. On ne parle pas assez d'amour.

 _Et trop de mort,_ pensa-t-elle.

Les Gazettes des dernières semaines n'encourageaient pas l'optimisme. Et divers journaux privés fleurissaient, où des prétendus experts développaient les raisons pour lesquels les Nés-Moldus étaient les Intouchables de la société magique. Le Ministre avait pris plusieurs fois la parole suite à des attaques de Moldus, mais rien n'y faisait. Leurs perspectives s'assombrissaient.

Andromeda savait que c'était la raison principale pour laquelle Ted n'était pas trop entreprenant. Il ne voulait pas la mettre dans une situation difficile. Il attendait qu'elle s'y mette toute seule. Pour qu'elle ne puisse rien lui reprocher.

Bérénice, sans surprise, n'approuva pas quand elle lui dit qu'elle sortait « plus ou moins » avec Ted. Elle n'avait pas su comment le dire autrement.

« Flirter » reposait sur l'ambiguïté... « fréquenter » était trop sérieux. Non, ils se côtoyaient, ils faisaient explicitement référence au fait qu'ils s'aimaient plus que comme des amis et ils n'allaient pas plus loin.  
Au grand dam d'Andromeda.

L'inexpérience la crispait à peu près autant qu'elle bloquait Ted, mais elle s'attendait tout de même à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas. Et lui, pour ne pas donner l'impression de la forcer ou de profiter du fait qu'il était plus âgé qu'elle, refusait de le faire.

Jusqu'au premier weekend à Pré-au-lard. Ils annoncèrent clairement qu'ils passeraient la journée ensemble et ne rejoindraient leurs amis qu'au goûter.

Ce fut la journée la plus pluvieuse du mois, et la plus belle qu'Andromeda vécut.

Ils n'eurent pas à se cacher : les Serpentards les plus radicaux de la clique de Bellatrix avaient profité de l'autorisation de sortie pour faire le mur avec elle.

Ted lui prit la main. Et elle ne le lâcha pas.

Ils profitèrent des soldes de Zonko. Trois étages de pur génie et d'inventions absurdement magiques. Ils croisèrent les Mauraudeurs devant les Boules puantes et les Bombabouses (Andromeda entendit James parler de les utiliser sur – quelle surprise… - Rogue).

Sirius ne dit rien en les voyant ensemble, mais son regard disait « Je suis heureux que tu sois heureuse ». Peter sembla plus surpris, mais Andromeda ne voyait pas pourquoi il en parlerait à ses parents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? dit Ted, qui fouillait un bac d'articles soldés.

C'était une Bombe-fête. Au lieu de cracher de la peinture, elle crachait des rayons lumineux.

\- Pour les Poufsouffle ?

\- Il fait trop sombre sous votre lac, la taquina-t-il.

\- _Notre_ lac ? fit-elle, faussement choquée qu'il invoque leurs maisons respectives comme motif d'éloignement.

Elle lui frappa gentiment le bras.

\- Bon, d'accooooord, tu es membre honoraire de la maison Poufsouffle. Ça te va ?

\- Oui.

Trop difficile de résister à cette mine boudeuse et à ce visage enfantin. C'était ce que Ted aimait le plus chez elle. Son expressivité. La beauté singulière de chacune des sœurs Black était un acquis. Bellatrix la beauté vénéneuse et gothique, Narcissa la froide beauté classique, et Andromeda la vive. Des trois sœurs, elle avait le visage le plus commun. Le plus doux aussi. Elle ne se maquillait pas. Sa chevelure avait le volume des tignasses du matin. Et il la trouvait magnifique.

Alors il l'embrassa au milieu des Sels de bain à Coloration cutanée longue durée et les Générateurs de Caries Educatifs du troisième étage de Zonko.

Une Bombe-fête aurait aussi bien pu exploser dans leur ventre.

Personne ne les vit, sauf peut-être les Poupées vaudou Chatouilles-à-distance.

Et ce fut le plus beau moment de liberté qu'ils eurent avant longtemps.

.

.

.

.

\- Merde, Andy ! _Ted Tonks_ ! Il a 16 ans ! Et toi ? A peine 14…

Comme une certaine Juliette Capulet, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

 _Bah ça lui a réussi, tiens_ … répondit une deuxième voix dans sa tête.

\- Que tu désapprouves la première fois que j'ai flashé sur lui est une chose, répliqua-t-elle. Mais depuis, j'ai grandi !

\- Mais… _il y a trois ans_ , je n'avais que son âge à objecter ! répliqua Bérénice. Mais il y a trois ans, le Ministère lui-même ne parlait pas de danger, mais de « troubles mineurs à l'ordre public » ! Ouvre les yeux ! Votre relation est vouée à l'échec ! Ou pire… à la mort ! Et je ne parle pas au sens figuré !

Bérénice avait les larmes aux yeux. Andromeda pouvait voir qu'elle était réellement inquiète.

\- Je ne veux pas voir ton nom dans la prochaine nécrologie de la _Gazette_ , tu comprends ?

Andromeda comprenais, mais elle avait déjà décidé de ne pas l'écouter.

Ted avait eu raison sur Bérénice. Elle manquait d'optimisme. Et ce n'était pas le genre de personne dont elle voulait s'entourer.

Heureusement, Bérénice ne voulait pas non plus s'entourer de personnes que leur entêtement pouvait perdre.

Dès lors, elles ne firent que se saluer de loin dans les couloirs. Andromeda changea de partenaire de potions et finit à la table d'Amélia Bones. Elle trouva qu'elle gagnait au change.

.

.

.

.  
Ted l'avait embrassé depuis un mois, mais les choses avaient assez peu changé. Les Poufsouffle avaient implicitement compris qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais rien ne le laissait paraître dans leur comportement.

Ils se voyaient en cachette (certains passages secrets et la tour d'Astronomie étant leurs lieux de rendez-vous préférés), s'écrivaient en dehors des heures des repas pour ne pas voir leurs lettres interceptées par leurs voisins de table, et globalement, géraient assez bien le secret de leur relation. Narcissa et ses dons inavoués de Légilimence étaient peut-être les seuls, avec Sirius et les Maraudeurs, à savoir qu'ils étaient en couple.

Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais tant que sa sœur se cachait, Narcissa ne pouvait rien dire. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on sache qu'elle savait lire les pensées des gens. Elle savait déjà comment sa sœur aînée utiliserait cette capacité, si elle la connaissait, et elle préférait la garder pour elle-même.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _J'ai quitté la maison. Joyeux Noël Andy._

 _Joyeux Noël_ , _Sirius_ , pensa-t-elle en brûlant la carte.

Il n'avait pas laissé d'adresse, mais elle ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'on utilise un objet touché par lui pour le retrouver.

Elle était heureuse pour lui.

Elle trouva dans son paquet une paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de grenouille (« trop… roturier », aurait dit sa mère) qu'elle avait admirées sur le Chemin de Traverse l'été précédent. Elle était presque sûre qu'elle les avait mentionnés devant Alice Eyre… Sirius avait visiblement de bons réseaux…

Les exclamations au rez-de-chaussée lui apprirent que Walburga et Orion étaient à la Cheminette pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Andromeda s'enveloppa dans sa robe de chambre et descendit vers la salle à manger.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Sirius a été rayé de la tapisserie, éluda Narcissa.

\- Il est parti ?

Par Merlin, elle devenait de plus en plus douée pour jouer les ingénues…

\- Oui. Il a dit qu'il avait trouvé un logement à Londres et qu'il demandait son émancipation.

\- C'est plus simple comme ça, non ?  
Narcissa semblait d'accord.

\- On sait où il est ?

\- Le Ministère a été prévenu mais personne n'a trouvé de trace d'actes de vente. Sirius a dû passer par des réseaux moldus parce qu'il n'a pas touché à son compte en banque.

Ça confirmait ce qu'Andromeda soupçonnait : Sirius avait dû aller chez un de ses amis. Elle aurait parié sur James Potter.

\- Ils vont accepter ? L'émancipation ?

Son oncle et sa tante aimeraient sans doute se débarrasser de cette tache sur leur nom de famille… mais Regulus devait passer un Noël assez triste, pensa-t-elle. Narcissa y avait pensé aussi.

\- On dîne à la maison de Londres ce soir.

Andromeda acquiesça et avala une grande rasade de jus de citrouille.

.

.

Kreattur était tout empressé et circulait avec des plateaux de petits fours maison. Comme à son habitude, il regardait Mrs Black avec idolâtrie. Andromeda devinait qu'il approuvait tout à fait son choix d'éliminer Sirius de leur arbre généalogique et de toutes leurs conversations.

Andromeda s'ennuyait. Elle avait joué avec Regulus et Narcissa dans l'après-midi, mais aucun d'eux n'avait beaucoup d'entrain. Pour une fois, les cadeaux de Noël ne suffisaient pas. Les blagues irrévérencieuses de Sirius leur manquaient. Et l'esprit de Noël envolé.

Quand Andromeda alla mettre son manteau pour rentrer, elle passa devant la tapisserie. Une odeur âcre s'en dégageait et un trou noir remplaçait le nom de Sirius à côté de celui de Regulus.

Sa tante Druella se racla la gorge. Ses yeux noirs étaient perçants.

 _C'est ce qui t'arrivera si tu ne rentres pas dans les rangs_ , semblait-elle dire.

\- Ta mère t'attend, dit-elle simplement.

\- Joyeux Noël, s'entendit-elle répondre tout aussi mystérieusement.

En sortant du feu vert de la Cheminette, elle fut frappée par la froideur du Manoir. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi seule.

 _Un de libre_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle rêva d'un Père Noël rock'n'roll qui attendait que toutes les maisons soient endormies pour enfourcher une moto volante tirée par des rennes et s'échapper dans la nuit noire.

.

.  
.

Dans le monde romain antique, les parents avaient droit de vie et de mort sur leurs enfants. Et clairement, c'était une tradition que les Black voulaient voir conserver. Mais signer un acte d'émancipation leur semblait moins risqué. Moins déshonorant qu'un Black qui faisait n'importe quoi. Sirius ne pouvait être déshérité qu'une fois majeur, mais de fait, les Black avaient tout pouvoir sur l'argent qu'ils avaient placé sur son compte bancaire actuel. Andromeda était sûr que Sirius n'aurait aucune ressource à sa majorité, sauf si Alphard l'aidait à la sortie de l'école. Le vieil oncle subversif aurait tout fait pour contrarier ses pète-secs de frères et leurs d'épouses.

Du reste, rien de tout cela n'entama le sourire, ou la joie de vivre de Sirius. Il avait visiblement passé deux très beaux réveillons chez les Potter et il revenait, fidèle à lui-même, semer le rire sur son passage.

L'hiver à Poudlard fut rude. On interdit les entraînements de Quidditch pendant plusieurs semaines, on reporta le match Gryffondor/Serpentard à mars, le professeur Brûlopot dut faire ses cours de Soins aux créatures magiques à l'intérieur du château, et il n'était pas rare de voir Hagrid arriver à la table des professeurs avec des stalactites plein la barbe.

La Salle commune de Serpentard qui était connue pour sa température et son humidité était un véritable enfer. Andromeda n'y rentrait qu'à l'heure du couvre-feu et passait son temps libre dans des coins du château dégotés par les Poufsouffles ou conseillés par les Maraudeurs. On avait allumé des feux dans la bibliothèque, malgré la peur bleue qu'avait Mrs Pince du combo feu+papier.

Pourtant, Andromeda était persuadée que les élèves les plus âgés de sa maison trouvaient le moyen de sortir du château. Bellatrix arrivait à 22h les cheveux couverts de neige. Bien entendu, personne ne lui posait jamais de questions auxquelles elle ne veuille répondre.

Les hiboux frigorifiés amenaient de plus en plus de mauvaises nouvelles. Trois anciens partisans de Grindelwald étaient revenus en Angleterre après une longue captivité en Sibérie, et avaient perpétrés des attaques. Certains avaient rejoints les rangs de Voldemort, et revendiquaient le nom de « Mangemort », surnom confirmé par les services de renseignement du Ministère.

La chorale commença à chanter « _Double, double, toil and trouble_ », un titre était tout à fait d'actualité. Le Ministère envoya des Aurors pour garder l'école.

Marshall Abercrombie entendit même dire que le père d'une des familles moldues tuées en Ecosse au cours du mois de janvier était un ami du professeur McGonagall.

Comme la plupart de ses collègues, leur professeur de Métamorphose ne parla pas des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à n'enseigner que sa matière, mais Andromeda savait qu'elle n'était pas plus neutre et désinformée qu'eux. On le sentait au regard triste qu'elle posait sur les Gazettes quand elles arrivaient le matin. Sans qu'elle ait besoin de le dire, il aurait été impensable qu'une insulte anti-Moldue soit prononcée dans sa classe. Andromeda avait beaucoup de sympathie pour elle.

Son estime grandit encore quand la directrice de la maison Gryffondor les surprit, elle et Ted, en train de se bécoter dans sa salle.

La classe de métamorphose restait souvent ouverte pour permettre aux élèves de s'y entraîner. Tout avait d'ailleurs commencé innocemment : Ted avait travaillé les Sorts de disparition et d'Apparition, elle la métamorphose de chaises en quadripèdes. Ils s'étaient retrouvés avec un troupeau de chèvres qui erraient entre les tables à la recherche d'herbe à brouter, et un canapé aux allures fort confortables.

Minerva McGonagall entra quand Ted commençait seulement à l'embrasser dans le cou. Rien qui ne choquât le professeur. Le seul commentaire qu'elle fit fut :

\- C'est de l'excellente métamorphose. Dix points pour Poufsouffle et pour Serpentard. Mais le couvre-feu est dans dix minutes. Mr Tonks, aidez Miss Black à retrouver la direction des cachots.

Ted ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ils sortirent dans le couloir en réprimant des fous rires.

.

.

.

Bien entendu, être sur un petit nuage se voyait. Et les nuages s'assombrirent rapidement.

Rogue, un de ces Sang-mêlés qui s'étaient intégrés en montrant un mépris pour le non-magique, surprit Ted en train de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il leur fit un petit signe de la main, un regard mauvais qui en disait long.

Jusqu'ici, ils avaient mis en place un certain nombre de subterfuges pour être discrets. Changer les couleurs de leurs écussons et écharpes, parce que ce qui attirait le plus les regards était le fait qu'un Serpentards et un Poufsouffle se côtoient. Deux Serpentards ou deux Poufsouffle attiraient moins l'attention. Changer leurs couleurs de cheveux ou un élément de leur physique marchait bien aussi, et une fois seuls, ils reprenaient leurs vraies têtes (Ted avait beau dire qu'embrasser une version blonde d'Andromeda lui plaisait, elle, refusait de bécoter une autre tête que la sienne.)

Andromeda fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire de Rogue.

Ce qu'il avait surpris aurait été si peu scandaleux de la part d'autres personnes qu'eux, qu'Andromeda sentit monter en elle une grande colère. Sirius avait dragué la moitié du cheptel féminin de Poudlard sans que ça ne pose jamais problème, tout simplement parce que le fait qu'il soit un électron libre était un acquis… Elle, avait tout fait pour sauver les apparences et sauvegarder la réputation de sa famille par sa discrétion, et un petit bécot sur la joue allait lui coûter… quoi ?

Elle n'avait plus d'estime de la part des Serpentards à sauver, plus de vrais amis à qui révéler son secret… non, vraiment, qu'importait ?

Rogue continua de marcher. Elle savait qu'il avait l'intention d'aller tout raconter à Macnair ou Wilkes, voire à sa sœur.

Elle était en train de faire cette déduction quand il y eut un petit éclair de lumière et Rogue s'arrêta, puis reprit sa marche. Andromeda cilla.

\- C'était quoi ?

Ted haussa les épaules.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge dans leur dos.

\- Faites plus attention la prochaine fois.

C'était Maugrey, un des Aurors appointés à la protection de l'école. Il faisait carrément flipper Andromeda, mais il n'avait pas l'air hostile. Ted disait qu'il avait un petit côté « Monstre de Frankenstein » mais Andromeda n'avait pas encore la référence.

\- Il ne vous embêtera pas pour cette fois, mais faites plus attention la prochaine fois…

\- Heu… merci ?

Maugrey eut l'air presque doux sous ses cicatrices.

\- Ces hémocatharistes nous prennent suffisamment de choses.

 _On ne leur laissera pas l'amour,_ disait le silence.

\- Il a travaillé chez les Oubliators ? demanda Andromeda à Ted, du bout des lèvres, quand il se fut éloigné.

\- Yep.

\- _Cool_.

\- Comme tu dis.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Des _Piranhas_ dans la Salle de bain des préfets ? répéta Marisa.

Les examens étaient enfin passés. Le soleil de mai sortait timidement de grappes de nuages, mais l'air était chaud. Des têtes brûlées volaient au-dessus du lac avec des balais et jouaient à une espèce de water-polo avec le calamar géant.

\- Oui. Pas de quoi y perdre un orteil, mais c'est quand même sacrément inquiétant…

\- Qui était visé ?

\- Ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Une simple mauvaise blague pour s'être vu retirer des points par un préfet ?

Ils échangèrent un regard désabusé. A Poudlard, ce n'était jamais aussi simple.

De fait, il suffisait que les quatre préfets de Serpentards – les seuls Sang-purs de cette année-là – soient écartés, et le piège se reporterait sur un Né-Moldu ou un Sang-mêlé.

Un moyen simple de remettre en cause autorité des préfets. De leur montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas intouchables. De leur montrer que la hiérarchie de Poudlard ne les protégeait pas de la hiérarchie du sang prônée par Voldemort.

Flitwick avait fait vider le bassin et prévenu les êtres de l'eau qui vivaient dans le lac qu'une nouvelle espèce risquait d'entrer dans leur territoire. Andromeda espérait qu'ils ne s'acclimateraient pas.

\- Fais attention, d'accord ? fit Andromeda à Ted.

\- Je n'y vais presque jamais, répliqua-t-il. Ce truc a la taille d'une piscine. C'est rigolo à plusieurs pour un pool-party, mais tout seul, bof…

\- Une _piscine_ ? Dans Poudlard ? Tu me montres ?

Ses yeux gris brillaient d'un éclat joyeux. Dans ces moments-là, elle semblait vraiment jeune et innocente.

\- Bon, d'accoooord, soupira-t-il théâtralement.

.

. 

Elle plongea les jambes dans l'eau. Mmmmmh.

\- Attends ! dit soudainement Ted.

Andromeda retira vivement ses pieds de l'eau.

\- Ils ont remis ça, grommela Ted.

Il lui montra des formes mouvantes dans l'eau. Elles n'étincelaient pas comme si elles avaient des écailles, mais elles n'avaient pas non plus l'air d'innocentes savonnettes tombées au fond de l'eau.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Des Strangulots.

\- Dangereux ?

\- Très, si tu ne les vois pas sous la mousse.

Il ouvrit un placard dissimulé à côté d'un vitrail de sirène et tira une manette. Une succession de craquements et de crachotements se firent entendre, et après un gros _blop_ , la piscine commença à se vider. Les créatures aux longs doigts disparurent dans un tourbillon coloré de bulles de savon.

\- On peut dire que je t'ai sauvée d'un affreux monstre marin… ça fait de moi Persée ? rit-il. Libérateur de la princesse injustement exposée ?

\- Si tu te souviens bien, dans le mythe, Andromède était exposée _nue_ sur un rocher…

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait dit ça.

Ted rougit en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire.

Et Andromeda continua de sourire.

.

.

.

 _Comment sauver une sœur._

Ç'avait été son leitmotiv pendant toute l'année.

Comment sauver sa famille.

Comment empêcher la scission irrémédiable entre Andromeda et les Black.

Narcissa descendit à grande enjambée le chemin qui menait à Poudlard. Lucius s'occuperait de la valise.

\- Tonks ! … _Ted_ ! appela-t-elle.

Le Poufsouffle se retourna, étonné et un peu aveuglé par le soleil de juin. C'était la première fois que la sœur d'Andromeda lui adressait la parole. Ses regards désapprobateurs, ils les connaissaient, mais pas ce regard inquiet. Elle lui parla comme à n'importe quel autre sorcier.

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu aimes Andromeda ?

C'avait le mérite d'être direct. Bon.

\- Oui.

Il ne voulait pas en faire un secret quand on lui demandait sans hostilité.

\- Peux-tu promettre que tu l'aimeras encore dans trois ans ?

\- Je peux promettre que je la choisirai toujours, elle.

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre.

\- Si je te demande de ne plus l'approcher avant sa majorité, est-ce que tu le feras ?

\- Sans doute pas.

\- Je… je n'approuve pas, d'accord. Mais Andromeda est sans doute la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse. Et si elle t'a choisi, elle ne te lâchera pas. Mais toute sa famille la lâchera. Elle n'aura plus rien, et plus personne, si votre relation se sait.

\- J'en ai conscience.

\- Alors attends sa majorité, d'accord ? Faites pause pour maintenant. Dans trois ans, si elle n'a pas changé d'avis, elle sera libre.

Pour Narcissa, c'était clair. Les amourettes avaient besoin de moins de 3 ans pour se faner. Elle ne leur donnait pas un an.

\- On ira toujours à la même école. On se verra quand même.

\- Oui. Je te demande juste de ne pas l'encourager. De… d'arrêter là ce que vous avez commencé. Tu es plus âgé… montre-toi plus raisonnable qu'elle. Protège-la d'elle-même, s'il-te-plaît.

 _Protège-la de ses propres désirs et de ce qu'ils peuvent causer_ , pensa-t-elle. Un vœu pieux, sans doute. Mais elle aurait aimé que ses sœurs fassent ça pour elle.

\- Cissy ? appela une voix.

Narcissa rejoignit Lucius.

Il était trop galant pour se plaindre, mais elle voyait qu'il peinait à porter le panier de son chat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire ?

Elle prit son air hautain habituel.

\- Rien qui vaille la peine d'inquiéter un Sang-pur.

Sauf elle.

Certains perdraient des frères et des sœurs dans la guerre qui s'approchait. Et elle refusait tout net d'en faire partie.

.

.

.

.


	5. Acte V

**Acte V, Scène 1 : Reçu cinq sur cinq**

.

.

\- Pense à ton avenir, répétait son père.

Andromeda y pensait. C'était même tout réfléchi.

Elle voulait _réparer_. Les torts des autres. Les accidents magiques. Les conséquences du hasard. Les actes de sa sœur aînée et de ses petits camarades.

Elle pensait tout le temps à l'Après. Elle n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre en été. Le silence radio qu'elle imposait à Ted ne faisait que monter l'envie de le revoir.

Elle savait très bien qu'une fois son histoire avec Ted au grand jour, elle se verrait couper les vivres. Ainsi que toutes les relations qu'elle aurait pu avoir en restant dans le giron de la famille Black. L'oncle Alphard l'aiderait sans doute, mais il se faisait de plus en plus vieux. Elle devait compter avant tout sur elle-même.

Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin des commentaires de Cissy pour savoir ça.

Alors Andromeda avait insisté pour travailler pendant l'été. La demande fut accueillie avec surprise par la famille : ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes des dames Black. L'époque changeait suffisamment pour que Mr et Mrs Black ne soient pas complètement opposés à ce que leur fille fasse des études supérieures et travaille avant de se marier. C'était seulement surprenant. Mais après tout, une femme de carrière était toujours plus facile à marier qu'une amie-des-Moldus.

Elle les convainquit qu'elle voulait travailler au Ministère plus tard, et ils firent jouer leurs relations. Elle atterrit début août au Département de la Justice magique.

Le travail était simple : classer les milliers de dossiers du Département de la justice. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les ouvrir (la plupart étaient de toute façon scellés magiquement), mais seulement de voir les noms et les dates.

Elle fut rapidement frappée par le nombre de non-lieu prononcés et la corrélation qu'il y avait entre ces abandons de charge et les noms de famille sur les dossiers. Inutile de chercher bien loin qui tirait les ficelles.

Pour le reste, le Manoir fut assez calme pendant l'été. Bellatrix passe seulement quelques jours à la maison puis, intenable, fit céder les parents et partit en vacances avec des « amis ».

Ses fiançailles avec Rodolphus, annoncés peu de temps après le début des vacances, avaient ravi toute la famille. Andromeda savait que c'était presqu'un soulagement pour les parents de savoir qu'elle habiterait avec lui après l'école : avoir une future criminelle à la maison n'était pas bon pour les affaires. Et Bellatrix critiquait de plus en plus souvent l'inaction de ses parents : elle les trouvait trop fades, trop tièdes dans leur foi envers Celui-Dont-On-Commençait-A-Craindre-Le-Nom. La voir s'éloigner un peu de la maison était un soulagement pour tout le monde.

Mais bien sûr, une fois que ses parents sauraient qu'Andromeda aimait un Né-moldu, elle savait qu'il souhaiterait encore plus vivement se débarrasser de la déception qu'elle serait.

Sous prétexte de se rapprocher du boulot (elle ne savait pas transplaner, et la Cheminette du manoir était en réparation pour l'été), Andromeda alla habiter à la maison de Londres. Walburga et Orion Black avaient des idées très proches de celles de ses parents, mais eux ne savaient pas qui elle choisissait de fréquenter à Poudlard. Il y avait peu de chance que Druella s'en soit vanté auprès de sa sœur, après avoir tant critiqué l'éducation donnée à Sirius (qu'elle tenait pour responsable du fait qu'il ait « mal tourné »).

Andromeda passa enfin des semaines calmes au 12 Square Grimmaurt, et Narcissa la rejoignit peu de temps après.

\- Mr Potter est mort, annonça-t-elle à sa sœur comme d'autres font un compte-rendu de ce qu'ils ont lu dans la presse.

\- Quel dommage, dit Druella, l'air sincère.

Andromeda écrivit une carte à James. Elle n'osa pas y joindre son habituelle lettre à l'intention de Sirius.

.  
.

\- Cissy ! appela Druella Black depuis le bas de l'escalier.

\- Elle est dehors, cria Andromeda en retour.

\- Bella dit qu'elle a oublié les chaussures à faire réparer dans sa chambre, tu peux vérifier ?

Andromeda ouvrit la porte de la dernière chambre de son étage. En temps normal, elle n'était pas autorisée à entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur, mais elle était bien trop occupée en bas à discuter avec Evan Rosier et Rodolphus Lestrange de leur prochaine escapade au Chemin de Traverse (ou plutôt, elle le soupçonnait, à l'Allée des Embrumes) pour prendre la peine de se déplacer.

La chambre n'était pas vraiment à l'image de Bella. Elle était classique, et à part les tentures noires et argent au mur, elle n'avait jamais trop changé la décoration. Et comme elle ne passait plus qu'en coup de vent pendant les vacances, elle ne réinvestissait pas l'espace comme Andromeda le faisait avec sa propre chambre.

Andromeda trouva les bottines aux talons cassés (elle n'osait pas demander comment ou par qui elle avaient été cassées…). Elle allait sortir de la chambre quand elle aperçut un morceau de papier qui marquait la page d'un livre sur la table de nuit. Elle n'y aurait pas prêté attention si le nom de Lily Evans n'y avait pas été inscrit. Elle prit le morceau de parchemin.

C'était une liste. Le nom de Ted était dessus.

\- _Gemino_ , murmura-t-elle avant de fourrer le double du papier dans sa poche.

.

.

.  
Sirius avait répondu à son premier appel de Cheminette. Heureusement, parce qu'Andromeda n'était pas sûre d'avoir beaucoup de temps avant que sa tante ou Kreattur n'aille à la cuisine. On n'était pas à l'abri d'une envie de thé en plein après-midi.

Elle savait que James et Sirius enquêteraient. Mais elle se sentait inutile. Elle n'aimait juste pas être exclue de l'action.

A la veille de la rentrée, Sirius n'avait pas rappelé. Andromeda avait scruté la presse et écouté les rumeurs du Ministère. Aucune personne mentionnée dans la liste de Bella n'avait été attaquée.

Les quatre dernières attaques suffisaient bien assez : un des frères de McGonagall y avait laissé la vie. Les Aurors avaient eu du mal à trouver comment Voldemort retrouvait la trace de ceux qui lui résistaient. Il était désormais connu que prononcer le nom du mage noir attirait irrémédiablement certains de ses partisans chez vous. Su-per.

Elle sut en voyant Sirius, Lily Evans et Mary McDonald sur le quai du Poudlard Express que tout allait bien. Pour le moment.

Ted se montra distant sur le quai, et comme ils l'avaient prévu, Andromeda fit le voyage avec des Serdaigles et des Serpentards de son année. Donner le change était plus que nécessaire maintenant que Bella entamait sa septième année.

Déjà du temps où elle n'était pas en septième année, l'humeur de Bellatrix faisait la pluie et le beau temps de la Salle commune des Serpentards. Alors l'année qui arrivait promettait…

Elle n'aurait plus peur de rien. Plus d'élèves plus âgés et doués en magie pour la maîtriser… pas vraiment d'intérêt à ne plus être renvoyée, vue la carrière à laquelle elle se destinait après son mariage et sa sortie d'école...

 _Mangemort_.

Rien que le nom donnait des hauts-le-cœur à Andromeda.

Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi sa sœur n'avait porté que des manches longues pendant l'été.

Elle soupira en regardant la pluie battre les vitres du Poudlard Express. A quand l'éclaircie ?

.

.

.

Ted arriva en retard au banquet de rentrée et accompagné de Lily Evans. Une histoire de préfets, sans doute.

Andromeda n'avait pas arrêté de lancer des regards vers la table des Poufsouffles, et ça n'avait pas échappé à ses sœurs.

Narcissa ne tenta même pas de rattraper le coup.

Quand Andromeda arriva dans la Salle commune le soir de la rentrée, Bellatrix l'attendait.

On se couchait rarement tôt le soir de la rentrée et la quasi-totalité de leur maison était encore installée dans les fauteuils verts et argent.

 _\- Il faut qu'on parle._

Les Serpentards formaient un cercle silencieux, mais attentif autour d'eux.

Les deux sœurs allaient à l'évidence en venir aux mains, ou aux baguettes, et ça faisait plus de 4 ans que toute la salle commune attendait ça.

\- Est-ce que tu sors avec Ted Tonks ? Le Moldu ?

\- _Né-moldu_ , corrigea automatiquement Andromeda. Et si c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, je doute que la suite soit édifiante… Bonne nuit…

L'air crépita.

\- Comment _oses_ -tu me tourner le dos ! _Espèce de Traître-à-ton-sang_ !

Andromeda s'immobilisa. Et se retourna.

\- _Et fière de l'être_. Fais-toi à l'idée.

Bellatrix émit un bruit de chat furieux et fit un pas vers elle.

\- ARRETEZ !

Narcissa s'était interposée. Elle était mortifiée. Ses yeux bleus étaient à deux doigts de sortir de ses orbites.

Lucius était à ses côtés, même s'il ne faisait pas mine de s'opposer directement à Bella.

\- Arrêtez… dit la benjamine des sœurs Black d'une plus petite voix, lasse.

Andromeda fut désolée de voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle, se calma presqu'aussitôt.

Mais une force noire, une haine électrique semblait irradier de Bella. Son épaisse chevelure était dressée comme le poil d'un chat prêt à bondir.

\- Pas de bagarre dans la Salle commune, dit finalement Lucius avec sa voix de préfet.

Andromeda entendit « Je ne m'en mêlerai pas ».

Bellatrix entendit seulement le « dans la Salle commune ». Poudlard était grand.

.

.

.  
.

Narcissa posa une main sur son bras.

\- Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plait.

\- Si. J'en ai marre de faire semblant.

Bas les masques.

Narcissa soupira. Andromeda partit.  
Ses affaires n'étaient pas dans le dortoir. Aucune de ses camarades de chambrée ne savait où elles étaient. Su-per. Alerter Slughorn n'aiderait en rien.

Narcissa la dépanna d'une chemise de nuit et de quelques vêtements.

Le lendemain, on trouva le calamar géant en train de s'amuser avec des petites culottes et une cravate vert et argent.

L'uniforme fut encore le plus facile à récupérer.

Sa malle avait contenu tout ce qu'elle avait de suffisamment précieux pour vouloir l'emmener à Poudlard. Le peu de liquide qu'elle avait, ses livres préférés, dont un exemplaire de _Roméo et Juliette_ acheté dans le petit bac « Moldu » de Fleury et Botts, les bijoux qu'elle avait reçus de grands-tantes et autres cousines Black, et tout un tas d'objets auxquels elle était attachée sentimentalement.

Ted et leurs amis Poufsouffle et Serdaigle fouillèrent la bibliothèque à la recherche de sorts pour l'aider.

Ils commencèrent par des sorts d'attraction et se retrouvèrent couverts d'objets ayant appartenu à d'autres générations que les leurs. Deux êtres de l'eau émergèrent de l'eau, très fâchés d'avoir dû nager après leur propre bourse de monnaie selkie, parce que Amaryllis avait lancé un _Accio monnaie_ surprenamment puissant, mais pas assez spécifique. Les deux créatures leur lancèrent des mots gutturaux qu'ils interprétèrent comme une forme de « Ah ces mômes… ».

Il faisait encore assez chaud pour piquer une tête dans le lac avec un Sort de Têtenbulle. Hagrid leur prêta des perches pour récupérer ce qu'ils purent depuis la rive et finit par leur offrir un thé chaud.

Les Serpentards dans le coup avaient soit lâché les affaires d'Andromeda au milieu du lac, depuis un balai, soit ils avaient utilisé une canalisation proche de la Salle commune pour envoyer le contenu de sa malle jusqu'au lac.

Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle récupérèrent deux livres détrempés, un bracelet en argent et onyx qui lui venait de sa grand-mère paternelle, mais pas grand-chose de plus.

Marisa écrivit chez elle pour qu'on lui renvoie par hibou les livres qu'elle avait utilisés deux ans plus tôt pour sa cinquième année, et Ted lui avança les Gallions nécessaires pour compléter son trousseau de rentrée. _In fine_ , la solidarité se fit assez vite, et pas seulement parmi ses amis. Des Gryffondors lui apportèrent leurs plumes de rechange et Emmeline Vance lui offrit un sac en peau de Moke. C'était un type de maroquinerie assez cher, utilisé pour contrecarrer les voleurs : la peau du sac se contractaient et refusait de s'ouvrir à l'approche de quelqu'un d'autre que son propriétaire. C'était presqu'un coffre-fort portatif.

Cette solidarité-surprise lui fit chaud au cœur. A force de vivre entourée de Serpentard, elle en oubliait presque qu'ils ne représentaient qu'un échantillon de la population magique, et pas le plus représentatif.

Le troisième jour après la rentrée, Andromeda décida carrément de ne plus prendre ses repas avec les Serpentards. Elle ne trouva aucun article du règlement qui l'interdise et devint une Poufsouffle de cœur, sous le regard plutôt rieur de Dumbledore. Il préférait visiblement sa manière d'imposer un _statu quo_ que les provocations de sa sœur aînée.

Mais bien sûr, une fois loin des professeurs, la difficulté se corsait. Andromeda devint rapidement une experte en Charme du Bouclier. A force de pratique, elle maîtrisa la moitié du programme de Défense en deux mois et son professeur finit par lui donner des exercices de 6ème année pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas. Elle installait des protections autour de son lit chaque matin et chaque soir, mais ne dormait toujours que d'un œil.

Ted faisait beaucoup pour qu'elle reste à flot.

Ils étudiaient ensemble, ils mangeaient ensemble, ils riaient ensemble, et parfois même, ils dormaient ensemble.

Pas assez innocemment pour ne pas en risquer les conséquences.

.

.

.

.

Le 1er décembre, Alphard Black mourut dans son sommeil.

Il légua toute sa fortune à Sirius.

Andromeda reçut la nouvelle lors de sa dernière heure de cours. Elle ne fut pas surprise de ne pas voir Sirius au dîner.

Les Maraudeurs, avec qui il était en froid depuis plusieurs semaines, étaient inquiets. Ce fut eux qui vinrent la chercher et la conduisirent jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Remus revint 5 minutes plus tard avec son cousin.

Elle vit tout de suite que lui aussi avait besoin de chaleur humaine. Il était à peine sorti de la Salle commune qu'ils pleuraient comme deux enfants, épaule contre épaule, et sans retenue.

Ted, dont c'était le tour de ronde de préfet, les trouva dans une salle vide et alla leur chercher des muffins et du chocolat chaud aux cuisines. Il les laissa ensuite seuls. Ted respectait beaucoup leur relation, plus proche que celle qu'avaient habituellement les cousins.

Andromeda et Sirius passèrent une partie de la nuit à se remémorer les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient avec Alphard, ses blagues pas toujours de bon goût qui avaient fait de Sirius, son premier neveu, le libre-penseur et libre-farceur qu'il était.

Une idée les réconfortait plus que les autres. Alphard était mort de mort naturelle.

Tant d'autres n'avaient pas cette chance.

Les récits de meurtres et de torture peuplaient les journaux. Même lorsqu'il n'était question que d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière par semaine, cela représentait beaucoup à l'échelle de la population magique. Les Mangemorts avançaient. Un certain nombre de septième année portaient sa marque à l'avant-bras même si leurs uniformes les couvraient. Il y avait eu des initiations à Halloween, même Dumbledore le savait, mais apparemment, il n'avait pas encore trouvé par quel moyen les élèves majeurs étaient sortis de l'école.

Le fait le plus marquant de cette fin d'année fut l'assassinat de la famille Bones. Les trois enfants les plus jeunes en avaient réchappés, étant à Poudlard, mais l'émoi fut national.

Premièrement, parce que pour la première fois, Voldemort attaquait une famille de Sang-pur très ancienne et très respectée, uniquement parce qu'elle lui refusait allégeance. Ensuite, parce que le Ministère reconnut Edgar, Amélia et Timothy Bones « pupilles de la nation magique ». Autrement dit, le Ministère déclarait que les Bones étaient orphelins de _guerre_. Et donc, toute la communauté magique dut revoir son vocabulaire.

Les mesures qui résultèrent de l'état de guerre occupèrent la presse pendant les semaines suivantes : augmentation du budget de la Défense, ouverture de la formation d'Aurors et d'Agents de police magique à davantage de candidats, et elle en passait.

A Poudlard aussi, la tension monta. Au lendemain du massacre des Bones, Ted, qui était chargé de noter les élèves de Poufsouffle qui restaient à Noël pour les vacances, inscrivit 70% des élèves sur la liste. Même proportion pour Serdaigle et Gryffondor, un peu moins pour Serpentard.

Andromeda savait déjà qu'elle ne rentrerait pas pour les fêtes.

Elle n'avait pas seulement choisi son camp. Elle avait choisi sa vie.

Ted rentrait chez lui pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents et elle était invitée. La plupart des Serpentards rentraient chez eux, donc qu'elle reste à Poudlard ou qu'elle aille chez Ted, ses parents l'ignoreraient. Alors elle accepta de tenter l'expérience.

Ted avait dit à ses parents de ne pas les attendre voie 9 ¾. Andromeda et lui se débrouillèrent pour partir dans les derniers de l'école : les Serpentards partaient toujours les premiers pour prendre les wagons étiquetés « première classe ». Ils prirent bien les fiacres jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, mais ils n'allèrent pas à la gare. Dès les frontières de l'école passées, Ted fit un Transplanage d'escorte, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Andromeda se retrouva au beau milieu du Devonshire avec le sac d'Emmeline Vance sur le dos (étendu par un sort pour contenir toutes ses affaires) et plus aucun de ses repères.

Le. Flip.

Ted prit sa main.

\- Ça va bien se passer.

Elle le croyait. Mais elle était morte de trouille.

Les Tonks habitaient une maison assez modeste, identique à toutes celles du lotissement.

Quand ils sonnèrent à la porte, ce furent d'abord une série d'aboiement, puis les cris de deux adolescentes, et enfin le pas de deux adultes et le cliquettement de clés dans la serrure qui l'accueillirent.

\- Salut P'pa, salut Maman, dit Ted en les embrassant.

Andromeda savait qu'elle était un peu guindée quand elle les salua. Jasmin et Cate, les deux sœurs surexcitées de Ted, lui ressemblaient beaucoup. Le sourire chaleureux, surtout. A part Mrs Tonks, ils avaient tous les mêmes cheveux blond cendré que Ted. Et c'était aussi de Mr Tonks qu'il tenait ses yeux au bleu saisissant.

\- Heu… Bonjour ? Je suis Andromeda…

Le père de Ted sourit devant son embarras. A part un début de calvitie et quelques rides, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son fils.

\- Je te présente ma famille, fit Ted. Et K-9, aussi connu sous le nom de _Canus Idiotus_ ou Mange-Chaussure…

Andromeda lui trouvait des faux airs à Sirius. Elle s'éloigna à contre-cœur du gros labrador qui lui reniflait les genoux en battant l'air avec sa queue pour visiter la maison.

C'était loin du manoir Black, mais elle préférait cette taille plus humaine. Des bibliothèques couvraient les murs de la maison, même dans les toilettes. Il y avait des moquettes claires qui donnaient envie d'enlever ses chaussons et d'y enfoncer ses pieds, un bocal géant de poissons rouges au milieu de la table de la cuisine et divers objets qu'Andromeda ne connaissait pas. Cate et Jasmin occupèrent toute la journée à lui faire découvrir les téléphones, tourne-disques et autres technologies moldues qu'Andromeda n'avait jusque-là qu'entendues décrites ou vues en photo : le rythme de publication des ouvrages d'Etude des Moldus n'était pas aussi soutenu que celui des inventions moldues…

Et les Tonks étaient au moins aussi curieux du monde magique qu'elle du leur.

\- Et votre prénom, c'est une tradition familiale ?

Elle expliqua le style de famille dont elle venait et l'attachement aux prénoms mythologiques et astrologiques.

\- Bellatrix et Narcissa ? Vraiment ?

\- Il y a bien des Beatrix dans la famille… dit Mrs Tonks.

\- C'est différent, dit Mr Tonks, qui, en bon prof de lettres classiques entendait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de négatif dans chacun des prénoms. Andromeda, en revanche, est plutôt sympathique… Sa mère Cassiopée prétendait qu'elle était plus belle que toutes les Néréides…

Andromeda sourit. Cate et Jasmin échangeaient des regards avec leur frère, qui semblait passablement gêné. Visiblement, elles le taquinaient depuis longtemps sur sa petite-amie, qu'elle imaginait porter un chapeau pointu ou remuer le nez pour faire de la magie. Sa normalité devait être assez décevante pour elles, quand elle y réfléchissait.

\- Tu connais _Ma Sorcière bien aimée_ ?

\- …non ?

Quel drôle de nom…

Cate semblait extatique à l'idée de lui montrer.

C'était la première fois qu'Andromeda se retrouvait en présence exclusivement de Moldus. Elle n'osait rien toucher, rien faire que Ted ne fasse avant elle. Sa baguette magique était cachée dans son sac, et cette présence rassurante lui manquait.

Mais Andromeda adorait l'ambiance de ce foyer. On faisait les choses ensemble : cuisine, vaisselle et débarrassage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se dit qu'avec six paires de mains dans une maisonnée, rien ne justifiait d'avoir un elfe de maison.

Le lendemain, elle aida à préparer le repas de Noël et se découvrit une passion pour la cuisine. Jasmin lui fit découvrir les hits moldus du moment, qu'elle trouva bien plus variés que les chansons du monde magique. Sans doute une question statistique. Moins de sorciers que de Moldus : moins d'artistes.

Cate lui fit écouter The Eagles, et Andromeda lui chantonna du Célestine Moldubec, qui était venue en concert à Poudlard pas plus tard qu'au moins de novembre. Trop romantique au goût de Cate. Andromeda ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Les deux semaines passèrent plus vite qu'un Manchevif 1975 en pleine accélération…

Andromeda et Ted transplanèrent à Pré-au-lard à l'ouverture des grilles de Poudlard. Andromeda chantait "Don't Fear the Reaper".

\- _Baby I'm your man, La, la la, la la_ , enchaîna Ted.  
\- _Romeo and Juliet are together in eternity_ , conclut Andromeda.

.

.

.

.  
.

Et puis la rentrée arriva. Et tout s'envenima.

Ted reçut des menaces de mort. Andromeda n'en sut rien jusqu'à ce que Marisa le lui dise.

La pression venait de partout. Certes, l'élan collectif se poursuivit : par principe, les élèves des autres maisons ne laissaient jamais un Poufsouffle seul dans les couloirs. Mais les Serpentards craquaient les jointures de leurs doigts à l'approche d'élèves qu'ils jugeaient inférieur. Des Lutins de Cornouailles furent introduits dans la Salle commune de Poufsouffle et saccagèrent l'endroit. Leur vestiaire de Quidditch fut rempli d'Acromentules la veille de leur match contre Serdaigle, ce qui brisa tellement leur concentration qu'ils perdirent à 40 contre 220 points.

Ce fut Andromeda qui proposa la première de céder.

Et sans doute parce que cela faisait des mois que Ted se battait, il le prit très mal.

\- Tu as honte, n'est-ce pas ?

L'énormité de l'accusation la fit sortir de ses gonds.

\- _Honte_ ? Je n'ai pas honte ! J'ai _peur_ pour toi !

Elle n'aurait pas dû crier.

\- Très bien. Je garderai mes distances, conclut-il.

.

.

.  
.

On avait vu Andromeda mal à l'aise, discrète, exclue, déterminée, fière, enthousiaste, rieuse, fatiguée, mais jamais malheureuse. Comme quoi, tout changeait.

Elle avait réintégré la table des Serpentards mais perdu tout son peps et sa « couleur ». Bella savourait à peine sa victoire.

Andromeda avait cédé. Elle était si terrorisée à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Ted qu'elle avait même fini par dire à sa sœur ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Un mensonge que personne ne croirait complètement, mais qui la forçait à se dédire de tout ce qu'elle pensait, à se désavouer à ses propres oreilles et à ne plus défier ce en quoi elle ne croyait pas.

\- Je m'amusais avec lui. Ça n'a jamais été sérieux. Il est beau, mais ça reste un Poufsouffle… Si ça te dérange tellement, je vais cesser de le voir.

Bellatrix en aurait presque ronronné.

Mais inconsciemment, elle n'était pas tout à fait dupe. Et quand Theodora Rosier lui apprit que Mimi Geignarde avait des informations pour elle, Bellatrix écouta. Elle flatta Mimi, qui, trop heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, lui donna avec plaisir l'information qu'elle cherchait.

Mimi lui parla d'un préfet de Poufsouffle qui bécotait régulièrement sa petite-amie dans la Salle de bain des préfets. Amos Diggory n'ayant pas de petite-amie, elle additionna rapidement deux plus deux. Elle avait enfin mis la main sur le nid d'amour de cette Traître-à-son-sang…

Andromeda avait beau être rentrée dans les rangs, ça ne lui coûtait rien de poser un piège…

\- Dites m'en plus, Mimi…

.

.

.  
.

Ted et Andromeda tinrent deux semaines sans se parler. Puis, elle trouva un message sous le vitrail à la licorne, qui était connu pour être son coin de lecture favori. Pas de code, cette fois-ci. _Rendez-vous à notre bulle._

Elle sourit.

Elle s'étonna une fois de plus que le mot de passe de la Salle de bain des préfets ne change pas plus souvent et poussa la porte.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Quand elle se réveilla, les murs de l'infirmerie l'entourait. Andromeda aimait bien l'infirmerie. L'univers hospitalier en général. Mais elle préférait y pénétrer volontairement.

Elle sentait que ses cheveux avaient été séchés magiquement et qu'une pile inutilement épaisse de couvertures l'entourait. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite. Ted était allongé dans un autre lit. Il y avait un renforcement pour os sur sa table de nuit. Était-il tombé ?

Elle tenta bien de se souvenir, mais rien ne lui venait.

Elle était allée… et puis… _pfiout_.

Sa gorge la brûlait mais à part ça, elle n'avait mal nulle part.

Mrs Pomfresh s'approcha de son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? coassa-t-elle.

\- Mr Lupin et Miss Evans vous ont retrouvé dans la Salle de bain des préfets. Mr Tonks flottait à la surface de l'eau, et vous, vous étiez au fond du bassin.

Andromeda avala l'information. O-kay.

\- Je ne me l'explique pas plus que vous. Ils disent qu'un Patronus les a avertis mais aucune trace d'un autre élève… Aucun autre préfet n'était de ronde ce soir… Je crois que Mr Lupin a eu très peur pour vous.

Andromeda acquiesça. Elle s'était toujours demandé s'il n'avait pas un petit faible pour elle.

Elle appréciait l'effort que faisait Mrs Pomfresh pour lui faire la conversation. Dans un autre contexte, apprendre qu'elle avait été victime d'une tentative de meurtre l'aurait un peu plus paniquée.

\- Ted va bien ?

\- Oui. Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, mais il s'est rendormi quand je lui ai dit que vous alliez bien. Vous voulez un somnifère ?

Andromeda secoua la tête, mais apprécia l'effort. Sans Potion Anti-rêve, elle savait qu'elle allait faire d'affreux cauchemar. Meurtre + eau + Ted ne pouvait que donner un horrible combo.

\- Mrs Pomfresh, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler… pour un devoir de Potions…

.

.

.

.  
Bellatrix fut seulement renvoyée pendant quelques jours, par manque de preuve. Alastor Maugrey garda la porte de l'infirmerie pendant le temps qu'il fallut, ne laissant passer que Lily Evans, Marisa et Simon.

Narcissa ne tenta pas de venir. Andromeda en déduisit avant même de sortir que l'ambiance n'était pas à la compassion dans la Salle commune. C'était comme si « On l'avait prévenue » était inscrit sur chacune des pierres de l'école.

Ted et elle avaient longuement parlé. A cœur ouvert. Peut-être comme jamais ils ne l'auraient fait en temps normal.

Ted était son roc. C'était lui qui n'avait jamais cédé. Lui qui souriait chaque jour en ignorant le danger. Non. En refusant au danger tout pouvoir sur sa joie de vivre et sa confiance en l'avenir.

Manquer de mourir le fit s'ouvrir encore plus à elle.

\- C'est dur pour moi aussi, admit-il un jour. Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que c'est très dur pour toi, mais ça l'est aussi pour moi… C'est juste que je ne le montre pas.

Il lui parla du fait de ne pas vouloir être sorcier, de la perte de tous ses amis moldus, même de ceux qui avaient la mémoire en gruyère à cause de lui (parce que Ted avait parfois utilisé sa magie sans le vouloir et que les Oubliators n'avaient pas été tendres), du fait d'être obligé de quitter sa famille parce que le seul format éducatif du monde magique était l'internat, du fait de ne pas voir grandir ses petites sœurs…

Elle lui raconta comment sa famille lui avait permis de comprendre la différence entre maison et foyer, entre famille et colocation de personnes de même sang, entre amour et convenance...

\- Ce n'est pas un amour-météore, Ted. Tout ça, ce n'est pas une amourette. Pas pour moi.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Pour moi non plus.

.

.

.  
.

.

 **Acte V, Scène 2 : A la six-quatre-deux**

.

.

. 

\- « _S'il te plaît, ne me parle pas pendant toute la semaine »_ ? C'est quoi, un défi ? fit Marisa en lisant le message que Ted avait reçu.

Il avait testé plusieurs sorts de décodage, mais rien n'y faisait. Andromeda ne voulait vraiment pas lui parler.

\- Disons que je m'attendais à autre chose pour la Saint-Valentin…

\- Tu m'étonnes…

La Saint-Valentin occupa bien Sirius Black (et son concours de Miss et Mr Poudlard) et James Potter (on se souvenait de son ballet d'hippogriffes apprivoisés formant un cœur pour Lily Evans…), mais elle inquiéta Ted.

Andromeda paraissait carrément malade. Elle avait réintégré les dortoirs de Serpentards, avec quelques conseils de protection supplémentaires de la part de Maugrey.

C'était peut-être au prix de leur séparation qu'on la laissait tranquille.

.

.

.

 _La goutte de sang tomba dans la potion. Qui vira immédiatement au bleu._

 _Andromeda soupira._

 _Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait la sortir de ce pétrin._

.

.

.

.

Ted avait décidé de laisser toutes les vacances de février à Andromeda pour se mettre ses idées en place.

Elle était tellement rentrée dans les clous qu'elle repartit avec ses sœurs et rentra au manoir Black.

Et Ted commençait un peu à en avoir marre de ce petit jeu.

Une nuit, il réunit son courage et se promit d'affronter ou Andromeda ou Bellatrix. Celle qui voudrait.

Il pensait déjà à quelles _punchlines_ utiliser dans sa lettre, quand un gros hibou (qu'il reconnut comme celui de Sirius) ficha une peur bleue à sa mère en tapant à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

\- _URGENCES_. _Rendez-vous dans ton jardin dans 2 heures. S.B._

.

.

Ted pouvait entendre les pétarades de la moto depuis très loin, mais impossible de la localiser. Il n'y avait pourtant que deux routes qui menaient chez lui.

Et puis Canus-Idiotus se mit à aboyer comme un fou après le ciel.

 _Le ciel_?

Ah ça, pour une entrée fracassante, Sirius était passé maître. La grosse moto s'arrêta sur la pelouse des Tonks dans un dérapage assez classe.

\- Ted, félicitations ! Andromeda est enceinte. Ce message est signé par Sirius Messenger Service.

Il avait dit tout ça très vite, comme on arrache un pansement.

Ted resta presqu'une minute immobile avant de réagir.

\- Sirius Messenger Service peut-il répéter ?

\- Andromeda est enceinte. Et en cavale. Et dans la panade, mon gars. T'es pas le gendre idéal de la daronne, vois-tu…

\- Oh, la dernière partie ne nous change pas vraiment… La première, en revanche…

Woaaaaah.

\- Pu****.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois un Poufsouffle dire un gros mot.

Ted le répéta. Sirius rigolait carrément, accoudé sur le guidon de sa moto.

\- Où est Dromeda ?

\- En sécurité, dit Sirius, plus sérieusement. Chez les Potter pour ce soir, et chez moi ensuite.

\- C'est où, chez toi ?

\- Ça dépend des jours, éluda Sirius.

Ted comprit qu'il restait vague pour une question de sécurité.

\- Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Du fait qu'elle suive ma voie ? Ça, c'était une question de mois… Du fait qu'il y ait un mini-elle-et-toi qui pousse dans son vide ? Ça me fiche carrément le vertige.

\- Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Je peux lui parler ?

Sirius fit un clin d'œil.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Il lui tendit un étui de cuir. Il contenait un miroir.

\- C'est précieux et à rendre à James à la rentrée. Andromeda en a un autre. Des miroirs communicants, tu comprends ?

Ted sourit.

\- Ce qui paraît révolutionnaire dans ta tête de sorcier s'appelle un téléphone dans mon monde.

\- Ma fierté de Maraudeur est vexée, grimaça Sirius.

\- Merci, Sirius. Vraiment.

Sirius fit signe que ce n'était rien et mit des lunettes d'aviateurs.

La minute suivante, sa moto disparaissait dans le ciel, laissant un Ted « un peu » effrayé face aux 4 visages tonksiens alignés sous le porche.

.

.

.

.  
\- C'est comme ça. Je vais prendre le Poudlard Express. Je ne vais pas me cacher.

Il lui avait fallu une bonne semaine de discussions profondes à distance et en famille pour qu'il se fasse à l'idée d'être papa à la fin de sa dernière année d'étude.

Ce n'était pas l'aspect financier qui l'inquiétait : vu ses notes, il avait de grandes chances de se voir proposer un poste au Ministère. Non, c'était le côté précipité. Il ne voulait pas voler sa jeunesse à Andromeda.

Mais comme elle disait, il n'y avait rien qu'elle manque en ayant un bébé. Les Serpentards ? Ne pas avoir à les éviter à longueur de journée serait plutôt positif. Les cours ? Les formations à distance existaient. Les amis ? La plupart entrerait dans la vie active à la fin de l'année et ne seraient donc jamais loin.

Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y aurait pas de danger, mais s'il le fallait, il était plus facile de se cacher sur une île de 230 000km2, surtout côté moldu, que dans une petite école divisée en deux camps. Poudlard concentrait les tensions.

Andromeda, encore une fois, croyait au destin. Elle ne s'expliquait pas tout à fait comment elle était tombée enceinte. Ils avaient fait attention pourtant.

Elle préférait y voir un signe. Une échappatoire. Une gifle ouverte à la figure de la famille Black, qui la laissait libre d'en partir pour de bon, et sans regret.

Ils n'annoncèrent pas la grossesse avant leur trajet en train. Andromeda avait pris l'apparence d'une moldue blonde avec beaucoup de taches de rousseur, et Ted s'était bruni les cheveux et les sourcils, et portait une barbe de quelques jours. Ils croisèrent Narcissa, qui regardait la barrière du quai, peut-être à la recherche de sa sœur, et ils gagnèrent l'arrière du train.

Marisa fut la première mise au courant, puis Simon, puis tout le compartiment de Poufsouffle. Andromeda parlerait de ses options et d'un éventuel aménagement d'études avec Dumbledore et Flitwick en arrivant. Les Poufsouffles, loyaux qu'ils étaient, ne révélèrent pas le secret d'Andromeda, même par inadvertance.

Mais il y avait au moins deux Légilimences parmi les Serpentards.

Narcissa ne fit que confirmer un soupçon. Severus Rogue partagea les siens avec un ami Serpentard et la chaîne ne s'arrêta pas là.

A l'arrivée, ce fut l'explosion. C'était presqu'étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas eu lieu dans le train. Andromeda soupçonnait Sirius de veiller au grain.

Le premier sort que lança Bella en la voyant descendre sur le quai fut intercepté par Alice Eyre. Tous les Gryffondors semblaient prêts à en découdre.

Lily Evans menaça d'enlever 70 points à Serpentard s'ils ne se calmaient pas. Andromeda était presque sûre qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit, mais peut-être qu'en additionnant avec Ted ou Remus…

Un banc du quai avait volé en éclat dans l'échange d'Informulés, et le chef de gare et deux agents de la police magique arrivaient.

Bellatrix s'éloigna avec un regard venimeux.

Le fait qu'elle lâcha l'affaire si facilement n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Hé, félicitations quand même, fit un Gryffondor, bientôt imité par d'autres.

Andromeda, qui serrait violemment la main de Ted, eut un pauvre sourire. Elle n'était pas fière d'être enceinte jeune, mais elle était fière de ne pas être la seule à penser que ce pouvait être une chose belle.

.

.

.

Oh non. Ils n'avaient pas osé…

Les protections mises en place autour d'Andromeda avaient tenu. Oui, elle avait magnifiquement protégé son lit et son dortoir. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé à la salle de bain.

Et elle n'avait plus de cheveux. Enfin, si, mais sur son oreiller. Pas sur sa tête.

Andromeda pensa immédiatement à son shampooing. C'était la seule explication. On ne l'aurait pas rasé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte… si ?

Elle tenta le Sort capillodynamique qu'elle connaissait. Rien ne se passa. Au bout de dix minutes, elle se résigna à aller à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh n'y était pas.

Elle allait aller au petit-déjeuner, quand elle croisa Narcissa qui était visiblement en train de la chercher.

\- Bellatrix avait l'air très contente d'elle ce matin... je ne savais pas que…

Andromeda lui tourna le dos, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu sais comment arranger ça ?

\- Non. Viens.

Bellatrix l'attendait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

\- Jolie coupe. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais. C'était une pratique moldue.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

\- Ted !

Ted ouvrit un œil. Il n'avait pas cours avant 10h le lundi. Il pensait avoir rêvé quand :

\- Teeeedeuh ! répéta la voix de fille.

Il devina que Marisa n'osait pas monter dans les dortoirs des garçons. Il sortit à regret de sous sa couette. Le froid du dortoir le réveilla immédiatement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dumbledore veut te voir. C'est à propos d'Andromeda.

Son estomac se contracta violemment.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Marisa évita son regard.

\- Bellatrix a été renvoyée. Et Lily Evans lui a cassé la figure dans le hall d'entrée.

Il nota ces informations, mais celle qui lui importait le plus n'avait pas été mentionnée.

\- Où est Dromeda ?

\- A l'infirmerie. Mais Pomfresh ne sait pas comment faire repousser ses cheveux.

\- Ses cheveux ?

\- Bellatrix ou ses petits copains l'ont rasée magiquement.

Marisa avait beau être Sang-mêlé, elle ne comprenait pas la référence historique que ça représentait.

\- Je vais la voir.

Marisa acquiesça.

\- Mais peut-être pas en pyjama.

Marisa acquiesça à nouveau.

.

.

.  
\- Voici votre demande d'émancipation signée. Vos parents insistent pour que vous n'utilisiez plus le nom Black, même comme nom d'usage, dit Dumbledore. Votre sœur finira son année à Durmstrang.

Le directeur était assis sur un lit, Andromeda et Ted sur un autre. Mrs Pomfresh revenait toutes les demi-heures tester une nouvelle goutte de potion sur son crâne, mais sans grand succès. Bellatrix avait sans doute utilisé de la magie noire.

\- J'ai quelques maison sûres, Miss Black, si vous le désirez…

Il y eut du bruit à l'entrée et Dumbledore cessa de parler.

\- Monsieur le Directeur ?

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Dumbledore à Alastor Maugrey, qui gardait l'infirmerie.

\- Lily Evans.

\- Faites-la entrer.

Lily parut assez intimidée en voyant qu'Andromeda n'était pas seule. Elle tenait un pot dans sa main.

\- Pour les cheveux d'Andromeda. C'est une recette pas très « blanche blanche », mais j'ai pensé que ça marcherait mieux que les potions usuelles.

Mrs Pomfresh l'interrogea longuement sur les ingrédients avant d'accepter qu'Andromeda l'essaie.

Des petits cheveux châtains de bébé apparurent sur la zone du crâne chauve qu'elle testa.

Dumbledore sourit. Lily fouilla sa poche et en sortit un parchemin.

\- Tiens. C'est la liste de tous les Gryffondors qui s'engagent à te donner leurs notes de cours.

Andromeda sourit. Avec ça, passer ses BUSEs en candidat libre ne lui faisait plus peur. Elle était plus que jamais déterminée à devenir Magicomage.

Lily repartit et Dumbledore continua.

\- A Pré-au-lard, il y a une auberge appelée la Tête de Sanglier. Je connais l'aubergiste et je peux m'arranger pour que vous y ayez une chambre protégée, mais le confort est… disons, sommaire. Ou alors, je peux envoyer quelqu'un protéger encore davantage la maison des Tonks. Andromeda n'aura qu'à prendre le Poudlard Express pour venir passer ses examens à la fin de l'année.

Ted et elle échangèrent un regard.

\- Sommaire sommaire ? ou sommaire vivable ?

Dumbledore grimaça.

Ce fut finalement Sirius qui trouva la solution. Il lui laissa les clés de son appartement. En dehors des Maraudeurs et elle, personne n'en connaissait l'emplacement. Elle l'avait aidé à installer une Armoire à disparition dans un coin. C'était sans doute l'option la plus sûre.

Ted était inquiet de ne pas la voir tous les jours. Dumbledore lui donna une autorisation spéciale de quitter l'école le weekend, mais avec pour instruction d'être extrêmement prudent : il serait sans doute suivi.

Andromeda et lui passèrent le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le ventre d'Andromeda s'était arrondi, mais rien qui ne trahisse pour l'heure leur vie prochaine. Ted lui trouvait un air poupin avec son crâne de bébé chauve et ses joues à fossettes.

\- J'ai écrit à la maison. Vas-y un moment. Repose-toi. Tu me diras pour Londres.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Super deuxième impression pour tes parents, non… Une petite-amie sorcière puis une petite-amie sorcière _enceinte_ …

\- Bah… Mes parents m'en veulent plus à moi qu'à toi, rit-il.

On frappa à nouveau à la porte de l'infirmerie.

C'était Gidéon Prewett, un des autres Aurors de l'école, qui devait l'escorter le lendemain jusqu'à la maison sûre de son choix. Il lui apportait le sac de Moke d'Emmeline Vance.

Andromeda embrassa cette vie de nomade qu'elle avait choisie.

Cette vie qui ne tenait que dans un sac et dans un ventre.

.

.

.

.


	6. Acte VI : Sixters Black

**Acte VI : Black Sixters**

.

.

.

.

Narcissa trouva l'elfe de maison Toby, en train d'altérer magiquement des centaines de faire-part empilés sur la table du salon. L'elfe lui fit la révérence mais resta silencieux. Narcissa sentait le jugement.

Aux dernières vacances, elle avait empaqueté les affaires d'Andromeda et les avaient fait déposer à Gringotts pour qu'elles lui parviennent en secret. A part elle, l'elfe était la seule autre âme à le savoir. Heureusement que les liens entre esclave domestique et maîtresse relevaient d'une magie trop forte pour être défaits. Mais elle soupçonnait Toby de lui en vouloir d'être forcé de cacher quelque chose à ses maîtres « adultes ».

Narcissa entendit Bellatrix dévaler l'escalier en faisant claquer ses bottines à talons. Son rire dément répondait à celui de Rodolphus.

\- Cissy !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- Maman ne t'a pas dit ? roucoula Bella, qui brûlait visiblement de lui annoncer la nouvelle. On a avancé la date du mariage au 13 juillet.

Narcissa savait que la date avait quelque chose de familier, mais impossible de se souvenir pourquoi.

\- Comme ça, tous les invités de la Traître-à-son-sang seront obligés de choisir entre nous, et eux…

Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé avec un profond dégoût.

Narcissa resta silencieuse. Elle comprit à l'expression choquée de Bellatrix qu'elle avait été trahie par son nez. Il se plissait souvent lorsqu'elle était contrariée.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'approuves pas ? …TU LA SOUTIENS ?

Les yeux fous de Bella étaient exorbités, et son regard noir.

Narcissa lui lança le regard le plus dédaigneux qu'elle put.

Elle revenait vite au masque de marbre qu'elle avait peaufiné au cours des derniers mois.

\- Je trouve juste que _tu_ lui accordes bien trop d'importance, répliqua-t-elle. On dirait que c'est toi qui ne veux pas te détacher. Que tu te sens menacée par son mariage.

L'expression de Bellatrix fut si choquée qu'elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Nos convictions doivent êtres solides. Elles ne peuvent pas être ébranlées par une personne, continua Narcissa. Je n'ai plus qu'une sœur et tu le sais. J'espère juste que Mme Guipure aura fini ma robe à temps.

Rodolphus entra dans la pièce, le manteau de Bella sur le bras.

Bellatrix ne mentionna plus jamais Andromeda. Qu'elle puisse être soupçonnée de s'en inquiéter était une disgrâce.

\- Mère l'a prévenue, dit Bellatrix, l'air plus calme. On ira faire les essayages vendredi.

.

.

.  
.

 _\- Born To Be Aliiiiiive,_ chuchota Andromeda.

Un vieux Moldu lui lança un regard réprobateur. Elle se promit de ne plus utiliser le Walkman de Sirius en public, et tira sur la sonnette pour que le bus s'arrête au prochain arrêt. Ils approchaient de la gare de King's Cross. Une fois sur le trottoir, elle recommença à mmhmmmer une nouvelle chanson. Sirius et sa musique l'aidaient à se détendre.

C'était les consignes de son Médicomage.

La fin des examens de BUSE aurait dû la rendre plus sereine, mais elle allait bientôt troquer la robe d'étudiante contre celle de mariée – un programme qui l'inquiétait pas mal.

Un train moldu qui suivait pour un temps les rails empruntés par le Poudlard Express l'avait amenée à un village écossais. Deux bus et quelques kilomètres à pied plus tard, elle avait atteint Pré-au-lard où elle avait loué une chambre le temps de passer ses examens. Le Magicobus aurait été plus rapide, mais il la rendait malade, et impossible de réviser sur le trajet. Elle n'avait plus le droit de transplaner – trop de risque pour le bébé.

Deux hommes d'affaires pressés la bousculèrent. Elle avait pensé qu'être enceinte de 7 mois lui éviterait ce genre de désagrément, mais le centre de Londres était ce qu'il était.

Elle avait espéré que Ted l'accueille à la gare mais elle devinait qu'il avait eu trop de boulot. Elle le soupçonnait de faire des heures sup' dès sa première semaine au Ministère. La perspective de devoir subvenir aux besoins de trois personnes le terrifiait.

Inconsciemment, ses pas l'amenèrent à un square familier, mal éclairé. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de le traverser. Le numéro 12 manquait : la maison n'avait pas encore senti sa présence et Andromeda ne tenait pas à s'en approcher plus que de raison. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise que son oncle et sa tante aient posé des pièges pour l'empêcher d'approcher d'une propriété Black.

Elle regagna une rue commerçante et monta dans un nouveau bus qui l'amena à une nouvelle gare.

Il faisait nuit quand elle atteignit le Devonshire. Ted l'attendait sur le parking, au volant de la voiture parentale. Cate était avec lui. Ils la félicitèrent pour la fin de ses BUSEs, mais Andromeda ne réussit qu'à produire un sourire fatigué. Elle espérait que tous ces déplacements en avaient valu la peine. Son dos la torturait. Et elle ne parlait même pas de ses pieds.

Ils mirent la radio à fond tandis qu'ils traversaient la campagne jusqu'à la maison Tonks.

Toute la famille cherchait à offrir un cottage à Ted et elle pour leur mariage. C'était un rêve fou pour un couple moldu, mais pas pour eux.

Ils cherchaient une maison isolée et peu chère, et la proximité aux transports était souvent corrélée au prix. Une fois leur bébé né et son permis de transplaner passé, ils n'auraient besoin de rien si ce n'est d'une bonne cachette. Ils avaient repéré plusieurs cottages éloignés de tout. Andromeda soupçonnait Sirius d'avoir mis en vente des objets ayant appartenu à Alphard pour les aider à payer la maison et à acheter une Armoire à disparaître. Ils avaient équipé la maison des Tonks de l'une d'elles, mais aucun Tonks ne s'en servirait, sauf force majeure : s'ils atterrissaient sur la banquise, ils survivraient bien moins longtemps qu'un sorcier muni de sa baguette…

Les parents les attendaient, mais ils allèrent se coucher peu de temps après leur retour. Ils étaient vraiment les beaux-parents les plus encourageants qu'elle connaissait.

Andromeda réchauffa de la soupe et mangea en tête à tête avec Tonks. Il lui raconta sa journée, elle ressassa les questions de Métamorphose qu'elle pensait avoir ratées et ils allèrent se coucher.

\- Ton ventre me donne des coups de pied.

\- Plains-toi, Bébé a joué au foot à un moment et un examinateur a cru que je cachais des antisèches sous ma robe et qu'elles réagissaient à son Aimant-à-triche…

\- Gênant, rit Ted.

Ils appelaient le bébé « Bébé » parce qu'il leur était impossible d'en connaître le sexe. Les échographies moldues n'avaient donné que des clichés flous. Ils avaient même dû modifier la mémoire de deux praticiens qu'ils avaient été voir. Andromeda n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de difficultés dans le monde magique. Ils allaient de surprise en surprise.

\- Enfin en vacances alors ? sourit-il dans le creux de son cou.

\- C'est un synonyme de préparation de mariage ?

Ted marqua un temps de pause.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as lu la dernière Gazette ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui… Enfin pas de la première à la dernière page, mais…

\- Bellatrix et Rodolphus ont décalé la date de leur mariage pour que ça corresponde à la nôtre.

\- Ça a toujours été une tradition familiale de se marier un numéro 13, dit-elle, un peu perdue. Peut-être qu'elle a voulu la suivre, après tout….

\- Ou peut-être, et c'est également la théorie de Sirius, qu'elle veut mettre à l'épreuve ceux de ses invités qui sont invités aux deux mariages.

\- Oh. Tu penses que James ne viendra pas, par exemple ?

\- Pour ne prendre qu'un court échantillon.

Andromeda soupira.

Ils avaient déjà reçu un certain nombre de réponses négatives et de désistements, au fur et à mesure que les mois avaient avancé. Bérénice Brown, par exemple, avait dit non dès réception du faire-part.

Andromeda l'avait invitée plus par acquit de conscience qu'autre chose.

Ted avait bien mieux cerné la Serdaigle qu'elle. Comme le personnage antique dont elle portait le nom, Bérénice ne comprenait pas la nécessité de s'accrocher à une relation compliquée.

Pour le bien de l'un comme de l'autre, disait-elle, Ted et elle auraient dû s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas qu'elle soit foncièrement pessimiste ou rabat-joie, mais elle préférait la facilité.

Mais c'était aussi la seule amie qu'Andromeda s'était faite à Poudlard sans l'aide de Ted.

Sa réponse à l'invitation avait sonné comme le glas de leur amitié mais elle ne regrettait pas sa dernière main tendue.

Elle espérait qu'elle ne recevrait pas trop de lettres similaires le lendemain.

\- Toi, tu viendras au mariage, hein ?

Ted rit. Il caressa sa coupe à la garçonne qui commençait à boucler. Ses cheveux arriveraient presqu'à ses épaules le jour du mariage.

\- Oui. Parole de scout.

\- Bon. Bah c'est le principal. Si je me retrouvais seule le jour J, là, ce serait vraiment la cata. Parce que même avec l'aide de Bébé, je n'arriverais jamais au bout de la pile de choux à la crème que ta mère a commandés.

Mrs Tonks était facilement la plus enthousiaste à l'idée du mariage. Cate et Jasmin étaient extatiques à l'annonce de leurs fiançailles, mais aujourd'hui, elles étaient plus occupées par leur première semaine de vacances que le mariage qui approchait.

Andromeda espérait que son stress ne serait pas communicatif. Elle était étonnamment sereine quant au choix de son époux. Là où des générations future mariées s'étaient posées mille et une questions sur leur fiancé, elle s'en posait sur tout, sauf ça.

 _Rentrerait-elle dans sa robe malgré son ventre ? Pourrait-elle danser malgré son ventre ? Qui viendrait au mariage ? Serait-elle une bonne mère_ ? étaient des questions qui la tourmentaient bien plus que « Ted est-il l'homme qu'il me faut ? ». Il fallait bien que quelques évidences se glissent dans le chaos qui occupait sa tête…

Elle sentait déjà son esprit se désencombrer des formules arithmantiques et de la proportions d'épines de porc-épic à mettre dans une potion anti-furoncle.

Elle était enfin plus disponible pour son amoureux et pour ses vacances. Elle avait grandement besoin de repos.

Bon. Pour l'heure, Bébé avait l'intention de lui montrer ses prédispositions pour marquer au pied des buts de Quidditch, mais _un jour_ , elle trouverait le moyen de se reposer.

.

.

.  
.

\- Tu vois que ça n'a pas été si terrible… murmurait Ted à son oreille.

Non. Elle devait dire qu'à part le problème de surtension électrique que Sirius avait réussi à bidouiller, il n'y avait eu aucun incident à déplorer. Leur mariage avait été à l'image de Ted.

Serein. Joyeux. Sincèrement convivial.

Sirius n'avait même pas fait de strip-tease. Bon. Sirius n'avait pas fait de strip-tease _pour l'instant._ Mais c'était déjà une petite victoire _._

\- J'ai mal aux pieds, bougonna-t-elle.

Même avec des sandales, ils étaient enflés. Le rock que son cousin l'avait forcée à danser n'avait pas aidé…

Ted la fit asseoir et lança discrètement un sort de massage sur ses pieds. Aucune baguette ne devait être visible pendant le mariage.

La piste de danse et les tables avaient été installées dans la cour d'une ferme connue des Tonks, reculée et isolée. Idéal pour faire la fête sans réveiller les voisins et pour prévenir toute attaque venue de l'extérieur. Alastor Maugrey n'avait pas seulement été invité pour ses sourires.

Les fleurs dans les cheveux d'Andromeda commençait à perdre leurs pétales. Tonks s'amusait à souffler dessus. Pire qu'un gamin quand il voulait.

\- Ca va Andy ? fit Sirius en débarquant de nulle part.

\- Fatiguée, rit-elle. Mes zygomatiques sont un peu coincées en mode sourire permanent si tu veux tout savoir.

Son cousin tira sur ses joues comme on ferait avec celles d'un bébé.

\- Hé ! protesta-t-elle. Ted, aide-moi !

\- Si ça peut l'occuper suffisamment pour qu'il n'aille pas bécoter une de mes sœurs dans les buissons…

Sirius prit un air vexé. Puis son regard s'égara sur la piste de danse.

Lily et James étaient là, en train de rire, en claudiquant une espèce de valse.

\- Pas trop tôt, hein…

Sirius lui envoya un de ses sourires éblouissants. Andromeda adorait leur amitié.

\- Les Maraudeurs et Lily, c'est à la vie, à la mort, sourit Ted quand Sirius repartit danser.

Andromeda hocha la tête d'un air absent.

Elle était fière d'être celle qui réunissait autour de son couple ces visages souriants. Ils formaient tous une espèce de flamme qui perçait la nuit. La musique, les rires, les câlins, les danses plus ou moins maladroites, les embrassades, les baisers, la vie… Les souvenirs de tout ça serait précieux dans les prochains mois. Elle savait par Frank Londubat que la cérémonie de mariage de Bellatrix avait été très applaudie. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait été aussi plus froide et conventionnelle que leur mariage plein de chaleur humaine. Humaine, pas sorcière ou moldue. Juste humaine.

Elle chercha la main de Ted. Elle aurait aimé que la fête dure pour toujours.

Les premières notes de _Born to be Alive_ retentirent.

Andromeda se releva et, pieds nus, tira Ted jusqu'à la piste de danse.

.

.

.

La voiture de Mr Tonks s'arrêta avec un vieux grincement dans un chemin de terre.

\- C'est au bout.

Ted vint ouvrir la portière d'Andromeda pendant qu'elle se désempêtrait de sa ceinture de sécurité.

Elle sortit le ventre, puis les jambes de la voiture. Les grossesses changeaient un certain nombre de priorités.

Le vent soufflait dans une allée de saules. Il n'y avait aucune trace dans la boue du chemin et l'herbe avait envahi toute la route. Andromeda devinait que l'endroit n'était pas très visité.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, Ted et elle allèrent jusqu'à la barrière à la peinture blanche défraîchie qu'ils voyaient au bout du chemin.

Ils atteignirent un petit cottage au mur envahi de vigne vierge. Une balancelle rouillée grinçait à côté d'une pergola qui menaçait de s'écrouler. On devinait un empilement de pots et de plantes desséchées derrière les vitres d'une véranda, et des coassements inquiets leur parvenaient de la petite mare située au bout du jardin.

« Deux heures et demi de voiture pour ça ? » auraient râlé certains. Andromeda tomba immédiatement amoureuse de la maison, et elle voyait au regard attentif que Ted lançait à la façade qu'il s'y projetait déjà. Il réimaginait déjà l'intérieur, évaluait la surface, listait les travaux à faire.

\- Hé les amoureux, vous oubliez les clés, fit la voix de Mrs Tonks depuis la voiture.

Ça importait peu. Ils se sentaient chez eux. Un échange de regards suffit à les décider.

\- On la prend.

.

.

.

Tous les livrets d'épargne de Ted y passèrent. Andromeda se rendit exceptionnellement à Gringotts sous les traits d'une actrice moldue pour visiter son coffre.

Elle s'immobilisa en pleine rue en entendant deux vieilles sorcières mentionner son nom dans la rue…

\- Le mariage Tonks ? Oui, j'en ai entendu parler… Un scandale, un scandale… Comme cette Meliflua qui s'était enfuie avec ce Moldu… mais la famille avait mieux étouffé l'affaire…  
\- J'ai toujours dit que c'était dangereux de trop enfermer les jeunes filles, acquiesça son amie, une élégante sorcière qui approchait de la centaine d'années. Du coup, elles tombent amoureuses du premier venu…

Andromeda sourit et continua sa route. Le premier venu était parfois le bon, se dit-elle en passant les portes de la banque des sorciers.

Ses parents avaient retiré un certain nombre de Gallions de son coffre, mais Sirius l'avait quelque peu réapprovisionné. Narcissa avait déposé les affaires qui se trouvaient encore dans sa chambre du manoir, ainsi qu'une série d'objets qui avaient dû être dans son propre coffre. Des objets qui se revendraient cher dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le Gobelin qui l'avait accompagnée regarda son coffre d'un air dubitatif (elle comptait demander un prêt avec ça dans son coffre ? Sans aucune garantie familiale ?) jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui montre les bijoux en argent et les objets magiques cachés dans des malles.

Son regard d'expert se remplit de convoitise.

\- Vous savez, Mrs Tonks, nos services seront ravis de vous aider à vendre des objets, en particulier lorsqu'ils ont été frappés par des Gobelins… Contre un certain pourcentage sur la vente, bien entendu…

Andromeda savait que ce dernier point risquait de poser problème. Les Gobelins n'aimaient pas vraiment payer pour ce qu'ils estimaient être leur dû.

\- Il y a tous les certificats de vente d'origine, prévint-elle. Ça se vendra cher.

Elle aurait juré que les oreilles du Gobelin s'étaient un peu ratatinées, mais il lui répondit avec la même courtoisie mielleuse qu'avant :

\- Bien madame.

Non, sa fierté de Black n'avait pas disparu lorsqu'elle avait changé de nom de famille.

.

.

\- On rentre dans nos frais, dit Andromeda en rentrant de Londres le soir.

\- Comment c'est possible ?

Elle évita son regard.

\- Revente d'objets issus de mon héritage. Je n'ai gardé que quelques bijoux.

\- Tu as vérifié qu'ils n'étaient pas ensorcelés ?

Elle acquiesça.

\- Attends un peu… Où est-ce que tu as revendu ces objets ?

\- Deux Antiquaires m'ont racheté un Tarot ensorcelé chacun, et aussi un plateau d'échecs datant du XVème siècle. Et un commissaire-priseur du Chemin de Traverse a gardé quelques pièces dans son garde-meubles. Un agent gobelin s'occupe des ventes pour moi.

\- Le Chemin de Traverse ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Ted savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait qu'au marché noir que ce genre d'objets partiraient.

Andromeda n'avait vraiment pas envie de se disputer. Elle avait dû se séparer de certaines pièces très précieuses qui la rattachaient à son passé. Elle avait seulement gardé un échiquier du XVIIIème siècle dont les pièces étaient aimables et éclairées, mais elle savait que celui du XVème allait faire de son propriétaire un maître en l'art des échecs. Rien ne valait cinq siècles d'expérience.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? On peut s'acheter le cottage ! Gringotts a accepté le prêt !

Ted non plus n'avait pas envie de se disputer. Andromeda était moins prudente qu'il l'aurait aimé, mais elle était en un seul morceau.

\- Hé la famille ! cria-t-il. On va pouvoir déménager !

Une vague d'exclamations de joie leur parvint du rez-de-chaussée.

\- On ne devrait pas mal le prendre ? Ils ont l'air quand même vachement contents qu'on s'en aille… rit Andromeda.

L'acte de vente fut signé l'année suivante.

Il leur fallut tout l'été pour rendre la maison habitable. Maugrey ramena deux amis Aurors de confiance pour placer des Sorts de protection autour de la maison, Andromeda se découvrit un don pour les sorts de nettoyage, et Ted et sa famille jouèrent les bricoleurs du dimanche. Bien qu'elle apprécie les facilités offertes par la magie, elle apprécia le fait que chaque joint mis, chaque latte de plancher fixée et chaque papier peint posé sur les murs de leur cocon l'aient été par des mains volontaires et aimantes. La magie avait quelque chose d'impersonnel, alors que l'huile de coude donnait une valeur ajoutée à toutes leurs actions.

Le jardin fut une autre paire de manches. Les anciens propriétaires, décédés des années plus tôt, avaient beau avoir été des Moldus, certaines plantes de leur jardin leur étaient totalement inconnus et l'empire qu'elles avaient pris sur le terrain rappelait beaucoup celle d'un Filet du diable sur ses proies.

Plusieurs allers-retours à la déchetterie plus tard, ils étaient chez eux. La barrière blanche était d'aplomb et sa peinture accrochait les derniers rayons de soleil. La mare était toujours couverte de lentilles d'eau d'un vert vif, mais elle était moins boueuse. Des oiseaux observaient le jardin à la pelouse tondue d'un air curieux. La cuisine sentait bon le plâtre et le bois. Andromeda savait qu'il était déconseillé d'exposer une femme enceinte à certains composants de peinture et autres : la magie et ses pouvoirs protecteurs avaient parfois du bon.

\- Aïe !

Ted regarda le ventre d'Andromeda. Un petit poing s'imprimait sous son T-shirt.

\- Je pense que c'est de l'enthousiasme, sourit Andromeda.

\- Nous aussi, on est pressés de te voir, dit-il.

Le petit poing s'agita.

\- Bon, c'est fini la java dans mon ventre ? fit Andromeda. On apprécie le coucou, hein, mais là…

.

.

.  
.

Andromeda n'arrivait pas à dormir.

La rentrée était passée depuis deux semaines. Et elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas dit un véritable au revoir à Poudlard.

Les cours par correspondance avaient recommencé à arriver, indifférents au fait qu'elle ait du mal à se tenir debout plus de quelques minutes tellement son ventre pesait lourd.

… Ah, Poudlard. Ce petit monde, ce microcosme du monde magique. Lac, forêt, habitation, infirmerie, cuisine, terrain de Quidditch, Nés-moldus, Sang-mêlés, Sang-pur, pro et anti pureté du sang, adultes, jeunes, elfes de maison, êtres des eaux. Non, vraiment, rien ne manquait.

Ceux qui avaient été ennemis à l'école le restait en sortant. A petite école, petite société. Tout se jouait à Poudlard.

Elle, avait refusé le rôle qu'on lui avait appris à jouer avant l'école. Elle avait été une exception. Elle espérait qu'il y en aurait d'autres, mais elle en doutait.

Elle tenta de lire mais l'insomnie prenait le dessus. La trop lucide _Gazette_ la déprimait, le trop aveugle _Sorcière Hebdo_ la faisait grincer des dents… Il restait Dickens. Une valeur habituellement sûre pour l'endormir. Habituellement.

Etait-ce la pleine lune… ?

Ou…

\- Ted ?

Elle le secoua.

\- Ted !

\- Mmmmmquoi ?

\- Sainte-Mangouste. Maintenant.

.

.

.

La machine lui servit un café serré avec un _ding !_ agréable.

Un vieux Médicomage peint parcourut plusieurs tableaux avant de l'atteindre. Les murs de l'hôpital étaient couverts de peintures.

\- Votre femme accouche !

Autant pour le café.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Andromeda, elle lui hurla dessus.

\- NEUF MOIS sans Quidditch, sans transplanage et sans Biéraubeurre, et tu es pas là quand j'ai besoin de toi !?

\- Mais si, chérie, je suis là… dit-il avec sa bonhommie habituelle. Respire, tu te souviens ?

Son regard était meurtrier mais elle se concentra tout de même sur sa respiration en imitant la sienne.

Le Médicomage en charge réprima un sourire. Quel canard…

.

.

C'était normal ce silence ?

\- C'est un garçon ou une fille ? répéta Ted.

L'aide-soignante le regarda sans répondre.

Andromeda se redressa, inquiète.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Disons que ça dépend des moments. C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas?

\- Pardon ?

L'aide-soignant regarda autour de lui. Il rappela à Ted une de ces rares victimes de caméra cachée qui remarque la supercherie.

\- C'est quoi ? Une pub Zonko Effrayons-les-jeunes-parents ?

Le Médicomage manipula doucement Bébé Tonks, à la recherche d'un Patch à Changement. Ted s'énerva carrément et vint lui prendre le bébé des mains.

\- Mais ça va pas bien ?

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Ted entendit l'angoisse dans la voix de sa femme et lui apporta son bébé.

Andromeda caressa les joues rouges du Mini-eux qui pleurait et resserra le drap autour de lui.

Le Médicomage sortit dans le couloir. On entendit des éclats de voix, des discussions embrouillées, et 4 Guérisseurs entrèrent dans la chambre.

\- Peut-on voir votre bébé, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Si vous ne nous dites pas ce qui se passe, vous n'allez rien voir du tout, si ce n'est mon avocat et mon poing dans votre figure !

Andromeda en aurait presque ri. Ted le placide qui perdait son calme ?

\- Votre bébé change de forme, madame.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je le soupçonne d'être Métamorphomage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Andromeda. Une maladie ?

Ted était toujours surpris qu'on n'enseigne pas les langues anciennes aux jeunes sorciers, alors qu'ils utilisaient le latin à longueur de sort. Lui, avait compris.

\- Un don, dit le Guérisseur-en-chef. Rare. Très rare. On a peu de documentation sur la question, mais le sexe de votre enfant risque de changer encore pendant quelques heures. Alors un peu de patience avec mes collègues pour les examens standards.

Andromeda serra son fils ou sa fille plus fort.

\- On veut seulement s'assurer que ce bébé va bien, insista le Médicomage. Et l'examiner. On aura aussi des questions à vous poser, sur les antécédents familiaux, les substances que vous avez pu prendre pendant votre grossesse, les…

Andromeda était carrément révoltée. Elle, une junkie ? Elle n'avait même pas pris de Polynectar alors que ça lui aurait permis de faire mille fois plus de sorties dans le monde magique…

\- _Silencio_. Bon. Vous allez _tous_ sortir de cette chambre et nous laisser profiter de nos premiers instants avec notre bébé, d'accord ? Ce n'est ni un rat de laboratoire, ni une anomalie, c'est un BEBE. Ouste.

Elle avait l'air tellement dangereuse avec ses cheveux dressés, ses faux airs à Bellatrix et sa baguette brandie qu'ils s'exécutèrent.

.

.

.

Ted chercha une cabine téléphonique moldue dans le quartier pour prévenir ses parents. Il en profita pour acheter des viennoiseries – d'après Andromeda, la cuisine de l'hôpital était infecte – et envoya discrètement son _Patronus_ blaireau à Poudlard. Andromeda avait sorti un bébé de son ventre, et lui s'inventait expert en communication. Il trouvait le partage des tâches un peu injuste…

Quand il arriva à la chambre d'Andromeda, le bébé dormait.

\- C'est une fille, sourit-elle. Ça fait presqu'une heure qu'elle n'a pas changé.

Le sachet de viennoiseries tomba à terre.

\- C'est sûr ? Wow.

\- Hé, c'est pas comme ça qu'on traite la nourriture, grommela le vieux Médicomage bougon qui occupait le portrait en face de la porte.

Ted la lui claqua au nez.

\- Alors ? Tu as décidé du prénom ?

Ted avait bien proposé Cassiopée, mais Andromeda trouvait que ça sonnait comme Casse-les-pieds. Du coup, il lui laissait carte blanche.

\- Nymphadora.

Il s'était entendu à un prénom long et grec. Ça sonnait bien. Mieux que tous les prénoms classiques auquel il pouvait penser et qu'Andromeda trouverait trop fades.

\- Bonjour Nymphadora.

A 9h30, ils eurent leur premier visiteur. Une parfaite inconnue pas si inconnue.

\- Narcissa ?

Difficile de la reconnaître sous ces kilos et ces cheveux noirs, mais Andromeda y parvint. Le lien entre sœurs était indéniablement fort. Quelque chose dans sa démarche et dans sa voix la trahissait. Ted devina que Narcissa avait montré son véritable visage à l'Auror dans le couloir pour passer.

Ted hésita à sortir et à les laisser seule. On parlait tout de même d'un membre de la famille qui avait menacé Andromeda de mort.

\- Ted, c'est bon. Va prendre un café. Tu en as besoin.

.

.  
.

Les berceuses de Ted avaient un pouvoir magique.

Dommage qu'il soit 16h et qu'il ne soit pas rentré. Un Sort de Têtenbulle breveté par des générations de jeunes parents permit à Andromeda de faire pipi sans trop entendre les pleurs de bébé Nymphadora. Elle n'aimait pas l'heure où le soleil se couchait. Et l'hiver arrivait à grands pas.

Leur cottage était paré de rouge et d'or, mais les couleurs étaient plus noëlesques que Gryffondor. Le portillon claqua.

Andromeda attrapa immédiatement sa baguette. Autant être flippée que morte.

Ted loucha sur la baguette d'Andromeda-la-parano.

Elle avait eu une dérogation du Ministère pour faire de la magie hors de l'école en étant mineure. Andromeda avait eu suffisamment de lettres de menace à agiter sous le nez du juge.

\- Tu rentres tôt !

\- Bah ? Je pensais qu'on devait faire nos sacs ce soir pour partir tôt demain matin ?

Elle le regarda d'un air confus.

\- Toi, tu as trop révisé. Houston à Dromeda ! rit-il. Demain, c'est _notre_ weekend.

Elle cligna des yeux pendant que Ted récupérait Nymphadora dans son berceau. Ce jour-là, elle arborait dix grains de beauté et des cheveux beiges assortis au papier peint.

C'était Andromeda qui avait voulu cette lune de miel reportée à après son accouchement. La famille proche avait proposé ses services de babysitting, une fois rassuré sur le fait que le bébé ne risquait pas de manifester des pouvoirs magiques autre que la métamorphose.

Mais c'était oublier l'attachement viscéral qu'elle avait développé avec sa fille.

Une respiration plus bruyante que les autres, et elle accourait près du berceau.

\- Mais…

\- Tu ne veux plus partir ? Je pensais qu'un _break_ te ferait du bien…

\- Je suppose oui… dans quelques _années_ , dit Andromeda. Je vais passer des heures à m'inquiéter de ce qu'elle peut faire, de quelle tête elle fait, de ce qu'elle mange, de…

\- Hé. Relaaaaaax. Je vais appeler le spa. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une garderie quelque part.

\- Tu veux vraiment tenter de leur expliquer pourquoi Dora change de couleurs de cheveux dans son sommeil ?

C'était leur grand jeu, parfois. Deviner l'histoire qui se passait dans sa tête de bébé. Son visage était un livre ouvert : il y passait les traits de ses parents, parfois celui de ses tantes ou grands-parents et une fois, elle avait pris la couleur grisâtre de l'escargot qu'Andromeda lui avait montré dans l'après-midi. La bave naturelle avait aidé à reconnaître l'animal.

\- Je veux que tu te dé-tendes.

Un nom apparut alors dans son esprit. Un nom que Gidéon et Fabian avaient mentionné comme babysitter potentiel…

 _Molly Weasley_. Ze solution.

\- Bon, Dromeda, fais tes valises !

Comme pour approuver, Nymphadora s'arrêta de pleurer.

.

.

.

.  
\- Autre chose ? fit le Médicomage.

\- Eh bien… Elle est _très_ maladroite.

\- Comme… une enfant, vous voulez dire ?

Comme pour répondre à son sourire paternaliste, Nymphadora s'emmêla les pieds et s'étala. Une contusion qui irait rejoindre la liste de ses bleus et bosses de la journée.

\- Ah. Je suppose qu'il y a des désaccords entre ses mouvements et sa perception des mouvements, son corps tel qu'il est à force de mutations, et tel qu'il devrait être… Sa coordination devrait s'améliorer par la suite…

Ce ne fut que le début d'une longue liste d'erreurs de diagnostics. Il dit par exemple que la puissance de ses pouvoirs diminuerait avec le temps. Quand Nymphadora développa une fascination pour les dents du bonheur et les cheveux roux (sans doute acquise lors de ses babysittings au Terrier), et n'en changea pas pendant près d'un mois, le Médicomage pensa que ses pouvoirs s'étaient arrêtés. Peine perdue.

Nymphadora avait mis l'armée rousse de Molly au pas, en seulement deux visites. Ses idées renouvelaient les 400 coups fomentés par les enfants Weasley, et sa capacité à changer d'apparence et le fait qu'elle soit la seule fille en avaient fait la coqueluche des mini-Molly-et-Arthur.

\- Merci pour votre… aide, dit Andromeda.

\- Il vous faut autre chose ?

\- Un certificat médical pour la pratique du Quidditch.

\- Votre fille a 2 ans.

\- C'est un problème ?

Le Médicomage lança un regard à la petite fille toujours étalée par terre, mais secoua la tête. Ce danger public _sur_ un balai. _Su-per idée_.

Andromeda ne releva pas. Avant même de parler, Nymphadora leur montrait toutes les publicités qu'elle trouvait impliquant un balai ou des balles de Quidditch. Elle comptait déjà créer une équipe de Quidditch avec Bill et Charlie, les seuls garçons qui trouvent grâce à ses yeux, et Andromeda savait que tôt ou tard, Ted et elle céderaient et l'inscriraient à un club de Quidditch junior.

Elles rejoignirent le hall à l'odeur d'hôpital pour rentrer en Cheminette. Nymphadora regardait d'un air très intéressé les futurs patients : l'un était affublé d'une trompe d'éléphants, un autre crachait des bulles de savon et un autre encore dégageait une forte odeur de souffre.

Andromeda avait hâte de travailler là. Ses notes lui permettraient d'avoir ses ASPICs sans problème et ensuite, direction Sainte-Mangouste pour sa formation.

La seule chose qui l'inquiétait sur son futur métier était le risque de devoir soigner des personnes qu'elle connaissait.

Elle savait pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Ted et elle avaient refusé d'en faire partie, mais ils en aidaient les membres si besoin. Elever Nymphadore à l'abri était leur priorité. En tant que parents, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être en première ligne à chaque affrontement entre sorciers et mages noirs.

Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, Lily et Sirius étaient déjà venus à la maison au beau milieu de la nuit pour faire soigner des plaies profondes. Ils préféraient d'apparaître sur les registres de Sainte-Mangouste.

Les Potter parlaient même de disparaître un temps, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Frank Londubat en avait également discuté avec Ted au travail.

\- Quand essque Sirius va venir ?

Misère.

\- Sirius travaille, chérie.

\- Mais quaaaand ?

Son cousin était bien trop content d'avoir son fanclub personnel... Nymphadora pouvait passer des jours _entiers_ à le réclamer. C'en était presque vexant.

\- Quand tu sauras dessiner des chiens, lâcha-t-elle par exaspération.

Sirius lui avait fait divers modèles, que Nymphadora coloriait à chacune de ses visites.

Bizarrement, Dora apprit en quelques jours.

Bon.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
\- Sirius ? Tu es _sûr_ ?

Son monde s'écroulait à nouveau.

La veille, Ted et elle se levaient sur un monde en paix et faisaient des pancakes avec Nymphadora pour fêter leur réveil dans un monde sans Voldemort.

Ce matin, le monde magique déclarait Sirius traître et criminel. Complice du meurtre des Potter.

Le feu vert dans la Cheminée reprit une couleur normale.

Ted posa une main sur son épaule.

Elle tourna un regard vide vers lui.

\- Je n'y crois pas. C'est impossible. Sirius… Non. Pas lui.

\- Maugrey dit que les preuves sont irréfutables. Des témoins l'ont vu tuer Peter… Et Dumbledore a confirmé qu'il était le Gardien du secret des Potter… Une guerre change les gens, Dromeda.

Elle avait pensé qu'un Poufsouffle comprendrait.

Sirius était devenu plus dur avec la guerre. La violence l'avait changé, ça, elle voulait bien le croire. Il n'aurait pas hésité à tuer comme avant. Mais la loyauté… cette foutue loyauté, il aurait tué et été tué pour elle. Sa loyauté à ses amis était ancrée dans ses _gènes_. Non, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Sirius ait pu trahir ses amis.

Elle pensa à l'Imperium. Mais elle ne voyait pas qui aurait tiré les ficelles et voulu voir Peter Pettigrew disparaitre. Il était insignifiant par rapport aux sorciers d'envergure qu'il côtoyait.

Elle lut la presse.

Sirius n'eut pas de jugement équitable : trop de preuves l'accablait. Du reste, la Gazette ne s'intéressa bientôt plus au cas Black : l'hommage aux Potter, les hypothèses sur la mort de Voldemort et la puissance d'Harry, le sort affreux des Londubat, différents meurtres et l'arrestation des sympathisants et Mangemorts, occupèrent les journalistes pendant des mois…

Au milieu de tout ça, Nymphadora grandit.

Andromeda et Ted espéraient qu'elle oublierait l'atmosphère de peur qui avait entouré les premières années de sa vie. Mais Nymphadora refusa pendant quelques années d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, souvenir d'une attaque qui y avait eu lieu quand elle s'y trouvait. Et les cauchemars se calmèrent bien plus tard.

Elle arrêta de réclamer après Sirius au bout de quelques mois, quand elle vit que la simple mention de son nom faisait monter des larmes dans les yeux de sa mère.

Elle ne posa les questions que bien plus tard.

.

.

.

.

Se faire la lecture était devenu leur routine du soir. Le son de leur voix et les histoires qu'elles racontaient leur faisaient oublier leur isolement. Ils avaient suivi ensemble Bram Stoker dans les Carpates, Cassandra dans son château, mais _Roméo et Juliette_ restait un de leurs sujets préférés.

Andromeda était morte aux yeux de sa famille, partie en exil avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle préférait cette fin alternative à l'histoire des amants de Vérone.

Pas de meurtre. Pas de suicide. Pas de réunion des familles non plus.

A la place : de l'amour qui survivait à deux jours de cavale, et un Mini-eux qui les émerveillait chaque jour.

Par sa propension à sourire. Par sa propension à retenir toutes les chansons (parfois paillardes) qu'elle entendait et à les chanter _exactement_ quand il ne fallait pas. Par sa propension à se casser la figure (le Médicomage de famille leur avait même proposé une carte de fidélité…). Par son côté rebelle. Par ses punchlines bien trouvées. Par son côté merveilleusement chaotique. Par sa nature profondément Poufsouffle.

La nouvelle de l'entrée de Nymphadora dans la maison jaune et noire ne fut pas une surprise. Les lettres d'un professeur Chourave exaspérée, qui racontait les caricatures vivantes de professeurs que Nymphadora créait pour ses camarades, non plus.

Un sacré pitre. Une sacrée tornade colorée.

Bien décidée à s'appeler Tonks, et _seulement_ Tonks.

Andromeda ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Avec le recul, ç'avait été son propre vœu le plus cher, dès ce samedi après-midi de première année.

.

.

.  
.


	7. Acte VII :Au 7 couleurs de l'arc-en-cie

**Acte VI – Au sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel**

.

.

.

.

L'expression « avoir une fille haute en couleurs » prenait une dimension tout à fait différente quand la fille en question était Métamorphomage, pensa Andromeda en voyant le mohawk bleu pétrole que sa fille arborait ce matin.

\- Tu me feras repousser tout ça pour ce soir, hein ?

Ils dînaient chez les parents de Ted.

\- Oui, mamounette-chérie-que-j'aime…

Andromeda l'embrassa. Nymphadora grimaça pour la forme.

\- Dumbledore peine toujours à recruter un prof de Défense, tu sais…

Narcissa lui lança un regard noir.

Pas plus tard que l'été dernier, ses parents avaient fait la liste de tout ce qui pouvait _mal_ se passer si elle décidait d'enseigner : 1. tomber devant tous ses élèves et perdre toute autorité, 2. transformer les plus bavards ou les plus indisciplinés en crapauds (« par pur réflexe, hein ! »), 3. répandre son enthousiasme partout où elle allait et 4. créer une génération de mini-Aurors ainsi qu'une équipe de Quidditch pour professeurs…

Tout ça aurait pu être très _fun_ quand elle y pensait, mais les parents Tonks semblaient convaincus que leur fille avait les compétences pédagogiques d'une dragonne qui vient de pondre, et qu'elle avait bien trop envie de s'amuser pour faire respecter le règlement.

Et c'était sans parler du fait que s'enfermer pendant une année scolaire avec des mineurs et des professeurs (dont le plus jeune était Rogue) risquait de ne pas arranger sa vie sentimentale. Par « vie sentimentale », comprenez : « alternance d'absence de vie sentimentale et vie sentimentale chaotique ».

Le seul avantage était qu'elle aurait pu faire plein de bêtises avec eux.

\- Je vais être _Auror_ , maman. Fais-toi à l'idée.

Elle savait que sa mère avait peur pour elle. Qu'elle préférait l'imaginer à s'occuper de gamins dans le fin fond de l'Ecosse plutôt que sur le terrain, face aux mages noirs et criminels du monde magique.

Andromeda n'était pas tout à faire sûre de ce qui motivait sa fille à embrasser une carrière si dangereuse. L'envie de justice, elle comprenait. Mais c'était l'aventure, et non le droit qui l'avait attirée.

Elle qui avait passé sa vie à tenter de la protéger, voyait tous ses efforts contrariés maintenant que sa fille était majeure et libre de ses choix. Sans parler du fait que Nymphadora n'avait pas exactement besoin d'autrui pour se blesser.

Elle soupçonnait Nymphadora d'avoir un complexe par rapport à sa famille maternelle. De vouloir arrêter un maximum de méchants pour faire oublier que son cousin éloigné et sa tante étaient à Azkaban à perpétuité.

\- Bonne journée, M'man !

\- Bonne journée, Nymphadora…

\- Tonkseeeuh.

\- Pas pour moi, rit-elle.

Ted était déjà parti. Andromeda ne prenait son service qu'après déjeuner, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait le temps de nettoyer la maison.

Nymphadora disait qu'elle était une maniaque du rangement. Andromeda la soupçonnait d'avoir raison. L'univers hospitalier n'avait fait qu'accentuer son goût de propre.

Mais son besoin maladif d'ordre, elle savait d'où il venait. Cette peur du caché, du dissimulé, de l'incertain…

Du temps de la guerre, le net était moins dangereux que le brouillon. On pouvait se cacher sous un tas de vêtements ou un tas de feuilles, pas dans des étagères parfaitement ordonnées ou sur une pelouse impeccable.

Alors même au bout de 20 ans, les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Les souvenirs et la peur revenaient au galop. Surtout ces dernières années. Elle avait entendu parler d'incidents à Poudlard.

L'évasion de Sirius au début de l'année avait fait remonter tous ses cauchemars.

Elle dépoussiéra les cadres au-dessus de la Cheminette.

Il y avait une vieille photo de Ted et elle, prise à la fin de leur quatrième année.

Leurs doubles prononçaient des paroles muettes. Andromeda pouvait lire sur leurs lèvres.

 _\- Tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est le pire moment pour tomber amoureux ?_

 _\- Je m'en fiche. Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche…_

Elle se souvenait aussi comme hier de la suite de leur dialogue.

 _\- Ils veulent que je me range à leurs idées_ , _avait-elle dit_.

 _\- Je leur souhaite bien du courage, avait ri Ted._

 _\- Tu me trouves têtue ?_

 _\- Dans le bon sens du terme, sourit-il._

 _\- Y a pas vraiment de bon sens à « têtue »._

 _\- Il y en a un exprès pour toi quand je dis le mot._

Tout comme elle donnait un sens tout particulier au mot « amour » depuis qu'elle était maman.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Hé, Dora ! Viens voir !

Ils étaient tous les deux à la table du petit déjeuner.

Ted avait fait des muffins et lisait la _Gazette_. Sa qualité s'était dégradée en 20 ans, mais, en l'absence de meilleur média, ils n'avaient pas arrêté leur abonnement.

Ted montra la une à sa fille.

Le Département des Aurors et le Renseignement travaillaient depuis des mois à la préparation du Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Ted avait assez mal pris d'apprendre la nouvelle dans la presse plutôt que par sa fille.

\- Ah ! dit Tonks avec joie. Alors, qui a été choisi ?

\- Ils sont _quatre_.

\- Quatre ?!

Nymphadora lut l'article avec avidité. Elle savait pourquoi son père avait attiré son attention.

En tant qu'anciens Poufsouffles, leur petit jeu père/fils était de trouver des personnalités intéressantes qui soient issues de leur maison. Jusqu'ici, la liste était plutôt courte : Norbert Dragonneau pour le siècle dernier, Amélia Bones la première femme juge, et maintenant, le potentiel champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. _Si_ Harry Potter ou Viktor Krum ne lui volaient pas la vedette, bien sûr.

\- Cédric Diggory…

Elle trouvait le père, Amos, un peu présomptueux, mais le fils avait l'air beau gosse. Et si Skeeter disait qu'il était « bon élève », il devait être un génie…

\- Il est mignon, non ? fit Andromeda avec un sourire taquin. Tu devrais tenter ta chance…

\- Trop jeune, maman…

\- Maison Poufsouffle : fait craquer les jeunes filles depuis 100 ans… s'esclaffa Ted en reprenant du café.

Andromeda lui lança un clin d'œil et ne protesta pas. Nymphadora leva les yeux au ciel.

.

.

.

.

 _1996_

Tonks sortit, les yeux rougis par les larmes, de sa chambre. Elle trébucha sur un objet sur le chemin de la salle de bain et trouva un exemplaire corné de _La Belle et la Bête_ , posé sur le plancher du couloir, juste en face de sa chambre.

La lecture la réconforta pour un temps. Ses cheveux gris souris n'avaient pas retrouvé de couleur ce matin-là, mais elle avait les idées en place.

Le lendemain matin, elle interrogea son père.

\- Tu es sûr que ce livre est tombé par hasard de la bibliothèque ?

\- Très très sûr, sourit-il.

Les livres avaient une singulière tendance à apparaître au bon moment dans cette maison.

.

.

.

.

FINI ! Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus ^^


End file.
